A Certain Sixth Incident (Prequel) (ACs)
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: For eight years, the sixth ranked level five has left a path of death and destruction throughout the magical community. But suddenly in late October of the eighth year, the nightmare comes to a sudden stop when the boy struggles with the darkness inside him. Leading to an open rebellion not only against the darkness of Academy city, but also the darkness within himself.
1. A Normal Day

Throughout the world, there lies a secret community of magicians which had shaped the world for thousand of generations. In the name of self knowledge and in the disguise of religion they had committed many atrocities. To understand the world, the power they can command and the reason everything that has occurred in history.

Of course you cannons judge the masses on the actions of the few who have committed atrocities. That goes the same for all walks of life. The Science world and the mindless public who don't know anything about either the magical community and the truth of the scientific community. But of course not everybody thinks that way, not everybody believes that everything should be treated equally. And this opinion has been held by various powers within both worlds, who want one type of future and that is the end of magic. They would use any methods to achieve that goal and that even includes using magic against other magic users.

Believing that fighting fire with fire was an effective method.

While one had committed a long term plan, to use the mind of a magical user with a new type of power which has sprung in the last forty years. That power is none other then physic abilities of espers and this plan would involve it's strongest form and that would be a level six. Which has caused a path of death and destruction throughout the magical community for eight long years.

It didn't matter who you were or what you were in the magical world.

World leaders, Saints or even the heads of religions. It meant nothing in the eyes of a certain boy, who had lost his humanity a long time ago and was nothing more then a weapon for war. This esper had earned a reputation of the most feared individual in recent history, earning the nicknames of Monster, Demon and the strongest Anti-magical human weapon.

He was considered unstoppable.

The Sixth ranked level five.

Eolas Stuart.

But nothing lasts forever as throughout those eight years, agents of the magical community had tried time and time again to reach out to the humanity which was locked down deep inside. In a desperate hope to change the boy's future, since the hour of Imperator was only just round the corner.

* * *

**A Certain Sixth Incident **

Chapter 1 - A Normal Day

* * *

"How foolish..."

Eolas said who was standing under the Tyoko Tower, the boy was there since he got a tip about magical agents from the Russian Church moving into Tyoko. He has been the sole target of that religious organisation since last Christmas eve. Where the boy had come in conflict with a certain Russian Saint and killed him after a brief battle in Academy city.

"To think they try make a base near Academy city, just to keep tabs on me. They giving me no choice but to dispose of them." Eolas said as he started to walk towards the pavement in front of Tyoko tower. He used his right hand to hold on his left arm still since it had started to shake. But that didn't last long when he begun observing his surroundings and knew from just a small glance that there were magicians in the area. Managing to even see them throughout this massive crowd in the middle of the most populated city in the country.

Specially since it was roughly lunch time and normally it would be nigh impossible to find anyone. But the boy had a large amount of experience in tracking down magicians and this will be no different. There was a female Russian magician, just across the road who hadn't notice him yet and he no intention of doing so. Using his ability to obtain a weapon from a nearby police officer, the power to move objects with a invisible power.

Telekinetic power.

But he didn't obtain a weapon from the police officer to use it against this magician, since he had other methods to silently deal with targets. And he went towards his target like a dog with a bone and just before his target had notice his presence he sent an invisible telekinetic wave into the magician's body.

This was the moment when the female magician had noticed Eolas' presence and tried to react but with no luck as Eolas got closer fast. With his hand on the female magician's stomach, Eolas approached her ear with a sinister smile.

"I can feel it right, your beating within my power's grip ready for a little squeeze." Eolas said with a sinister tone as he starting to put pressure on his target's heart.

"Uhhh.. what the... Stuart. Please don't..." The female magician tried to say something, but the strain on her heart was too much.

"Your death was warranted the moment you got close to Academy city." Eolas said who suddenly clenched his hand, which immediately crushed the heart of the magician. While it wasn't visible from the outside, you can see the female magician suddenly cough from blood and collapse on the floor as Eolas walked away.

He cared not about his public act of execution and headed straight for the building close by which seemed to be unnoticed by the general public. This is probably because the magicians inside had cast a spell to divert people's attention. But this doesn't work on Eolas who has fought against magicians for eight long years.

And this experienced allowed him to commit the same methods of executions in a public place without being discovered. And within half an hour, the boy had managed to kill all the magicians who were stationed outside. Leaving those inside blind and it wouldn't be long until they question the sudden silence of their agents.

But the boy wasn't going to allow that to happen, no he was going to inform them himself of his presence. And that was a very simple measure when he approached their building, it had a outer yard with tight walls which surrounded the actual tall building. A pointless protection, since in a city like Tyoko it only advertised that something was going on in this building. That there was something to protect to justify the need of an outer wall without much of a courtyard or even enough space for a basic garden.

Well Eolas had a guess at the reason before he even checked. Since these type of walls allowed those inside to hide magical circles outside on the walls, which act like a barrier system for those who don't know how pass them. Eolas did and it was basically using the sheer telekinetic force of his will to open the magical barrier.

Which maybe invisible to the naked eye, but to Eolas' powers which can feel even a sudden change in a small atom. Allowed his mind to process what is there and get a clear picture in his head. This was all thanks to the telekinetic weak field which act like receptors.

Either way Eolas had broken through the barrier and detections set by the magicians inside. While it was about to be pointless effort, the reason he did this was going to come clear soon as he smacked his left hand against the wall. Surging his telekinetic power across the outer wall which surrounded the entire building. And all the magical circles which had been placed on them, started to disappear the moment the wall behind the circles were cracked. This large amount of magical circles being broken obviously alerted the inhabitants inside, since quickly after you could here people rushing and shouting from inside.

And the only one that could do just what he did in this area, was none other then himself. They knew exactly that he was here and moment later it suddenly went quiet in the building. They had taken defensive positions inside the building, which they expected Eolas to come storming in.

Why should he? Since Eolas noticed the negative factor of having this outer so tightly close to the building. There was no back entrance and while they could jump over the back wall. It would be a sure way to die, since they knew the boy could catch up in a heart beat. Technically they were smart to try and hold their ground together. Since they be nothing but lambs to the slaughter, if they tried to escape with Eolas inside.

But to him this would be a pointless matter since he had no intention of going inside and in that moment his eyes turned pure black. Placing his hand on the front door of the building, his telekinetic power surged through the entire building, covering every single inch of the building and closing his eyes he could see the entire map of the building built in his head from his telekinetic power covering everything inside. Even the location of every magician and from the looks of it they were behind certain walls waiting and even desks. They really were prepared for a raid into their building, but it didn't really matter since it was about to become their grave literally.

Throughout the entire building, it had gone dead silent as the magicians waited for Eolas to emerge. But the only thing to happen was the very building it self started to shatter, due to powerful eruptions of telekinesis and it started to lash out everywhere. It was like mini tornadoes has been unleashed inside the very building. But they were rather accurate and started to send objects at the magicians with the intention of impaling them. Even the glass throughout the building started to shatter and were turned in the direction of the many magicians.

And the more destruction caused inside, ended up only being more ammunition which was used to kill the rest of magicians. And none of them could escape since Eolas covered the entire building with his telekinetic power and it was like a brick wall had been placed around the entire building. Which was found out by some of the magicians who tried to escape the chaos inside, by jumping out of the windows itself.

With no escape they tried to bang on the telekinetic barrier which covered the windows, but this only helped Eolas to pint point them and moments laters all the objects in the surrounding area started to cover the magicians trying to escape like insects, before Eolas used his telekinetic power to crushed them with these objects.

Leaving nothing but blood and broken bodies in it's wake.

And that was the same throughout the entire building, the magicians were basically slaughtered in a matter of ten minutes. Leading to Eolas walking away from the front building, like nothing had happened. Since this was just a typical day in the boy's life for the past eight years, death has meant nothing to him.

And he has proved that time and time again throughout these eight years, committing mass murders of magicians and all those who got in his way. Seeing them nothing but ants to crush and on the surface of his personality this seems to remain unchanged.

Well without the presence of a certain girl.

But somebody who has committed so many atrocities and was able to show a sudden kind side in the presence of that girl showed hope.

That the darkness inside him could be overcome, but for now that seemed only like a pipes dream.

**October 29th, 3:43pm **

**Academy city, Seventh District**

Later that same day, the boy had returned to Academy city acting if nothing happened. Like the slaughter he had caused was nothing and the thought of skipping school had slowly crept in his mind. Sure the student identity he uses was nothing but a cover, so nobody in the public eye would answer questions. But he suddenly had a terrible feeling for realising that he had skipped school and high tailed it towards a Certain Middle School.

Since you see an event at the middle school was already on it's way, you see between his school and a certain posh middle school. There was a fierce rivalry going on, due to the directors of both school being siblings. This has lead to countless sport days out of the usual city wide events ones, just between the two. Which has help the espers of both schools to always get ahead of the other competition.

Both schools had a rather equal standing and that was before this current year. Since this year the balance had sadly changed for the boys. You see the other school which was the posh middle school known as Tokiwadai school had the arrival of two level fives.

One being Mikoto Misaka who quickly become known as the Ace and the Railgun.

And the other being Shokuhou Misaki who quickly become known as the Queen and the Mental Out.

Those two alone had turned the tied against the boy's all middle school which Eolas belonged too and this rather good thing for the boy. This allowed him to keep an eye on Mikoto Misaka, who was still trying to get use to her new level five powers. Which she almost had for a year, but it's not the control of her powers which worry him. It's the fact she kept getting some many enemies because of her growth in power. He figured she can pretty much handle herself, but it wasn't the typical school bullies he was worried about. But those who walked in the same type of darkness he has for so long.

People who hated him for his actions, both within the Academy city and those out in the world. They wanted to try anything to harm Eolas and that even means targeting the one person he cared about. Which nearly happened with disastrous results at last Christmas eve when three Russian brothers tried to teach him a lesson.

A lesson of humanity, which he had trouble to understand since then. But he knew at that point, those who were willing to stop his activities would go as far as targeting Mikoto Misaka. He wasn't going to allow that to happen, he wasn't going to allow her to suffer because of him. And that feeling he had confused him most of all since with everyone else in the world. Everyone else he wouldn't care, this boy would allow anybody else to suffer and die without a second thought. But when it came to that girl, the boy couldn't allow it to happen.

The strange feelings he had felt when he was tricked in believing Mikoto was attacked at last Christmas eve... He remembers the moment he witnessed the site of her supposed death.

_..._

_"You have already taken much from me boy... But even so... I don't blame you... From your mere presence, the sheer power they putting on you is evident... But let me tell you, there is a level of power that should never be held by mortal hands. ...Люцифер... Take it from me... that type of power doesn't corrupt your personality but replaces it..."_

_The Elder brother managed it while still keeping the grip on Eolas, but he showed him a Stigma which only mean one thing. This guy was one of the few saints in the world. If he was somebody on that level, then wouldn't of this whole deal be much harder? But then maybe it explain why hes having trouble breaking this hold. This guy must be truly on another level..._

_"It's time..."_

_The Elder brother said as a familiar mirror appear before them. It was like the view of a security camera as he saw, the same restaurant. The one he and Mikoto was at not too long ago. And a certain younger Russian brother was slowly approaching. On the side of the mirror you could see what looked like Mikoto Misaka with a tray of food approaching the same table..._

_"That type of power replaces who you are and the only way to drag out the real you is to hang onto the anchor that has stopped you being completely consumed... You know your a coward because you're too frightened to face that darkness, then consider this as a helping hand and don't blame me for it. After all you took nearly all my family away from me, the loss of one single girl is nothing in comparison!"_

_After he had spoken those words, the younger russian brother in the mirror view instantly attacked the Restaurant with a very powerful blast of magic. Which made it seem like a large explosion went off and Mikoto Misaka was right in front of it. Taking the magical attack head on. So from logic of what they had seen, she was utterly disintegrated in that moment._

_..._

And most of all he remember strangely how he reacted, which was tremendously out of character. He saw death as nothing of necessity to move forward with that plan. But that moment he had felt different.

He can remember how he reacted.

_..._

_And that is exactly what he saw, it has been said many times that she had an effect on him as a person. Whenever she was around he was completely different compared to his darker nature. Even seeing her through the mirror was enough to shine that light through that darkness. And what the brothers did was very simple... It was obvious from that alone, that he awfully cares about the girl very much. And the brothers finally made him realise the pain that is felt when you lose a loved one._

_His heart was indeed ripped out and his world started to shatter around him. Despite the grip which was still in effect had on him, that moment of rage when he felt the full pain of losing Mikoto. An immense telekinetic burst allowed him to shatter the brother's hold and turned around quickly following into a punch straight into the elder's heart. After being his by Eolas' final attack, the elder brother was able to get in some final words._

_"You... finally experienced...what it's like to be human... Don't waste it."_

_They were his final words because while the results wasn't clear from outside, Eolas' punch sent a powerful telekinetic force ripping through the brother's body and it completely shattered the heart upon impact. The elder brother knew that his fate was sealed before it even happened and fell down with a smile._

_Staggered from what happened and awfully confused. He pushed it aside for now and raced back to the restaurant with all his strength. Removing all evidence that he had been in a deadly fight, he didn't take long to return to the restaurant. And upon arrival when he had saw, only made his heart hurt even more. He couldn't understand this feeling he had._

_"Miko-chan... You're... looking... well...!"_

_Mikoto Misaka was sitting at the same table outside the restaurant, looking confused from Eolas' reaction. She was alone, with no sign of the anybody else or even an attack. Mikoto then gave a side node before a cheerful smile._

_..._

These memories are just a few of what has truly troubled him in the past year and made him more protective of Mikoto then anyone else. That feeling he had experience back then, he didn't want to experience any more.

He didn't want to...

"EOLAS!" a familiar female voice said. Which startled the boy out of shock and stood up straight like a typical soldier about to give salute. But he relax the moment he saw the person who shouted at him. Which was none other then Shokuhou Misaki which dispelled any fear he had.

"Oh it's only you..." Eolas said with a disdane look... "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE THAT WHEN YOU SEE ME! You were much nicer to me when I was locked up in that testing centre." Misaki said in response, who was annoyed by the boy's attitude. But he words pissed him off as he remembered what she meant.

You see those moments, when Eolas was to understand Shokuhou Misaki and grow resistant to her powers. Was January this year, not long after the incident at Christmas eve. His thoughts and emotions from that time had still made him so confused. That for once other then Mikoto herself, the boy showed some concern. For a girl of his age, which was locked behind a large metal door with no one to talk to other then the moments she was taken out for her testing periods.

The boy showed concerned for her since, he knew what she felt like at that moment. To be alone in the darkness with no one to rely on, that feeling had surfaced him doing that time and lead to him to get Misaki released from the testing centre. With the condition he would learn to work with the girl for future missions, since his previous partner Seria didn't really end very well.

He accepted and he was basically put in charge of Misaki's very existence. If she were to step out of line he could very well kill her without worry. And even she knew that he would do this without a second thought. Since there has been a few times, she had nearly stepped out of line and he hit her down without remorse. The only reason why he hadn't killed her because he had accepted a condition from the higher ups to work as a team with Misaki.

And he couldn't do if she ends up dead.

But despite his negative treatment of her Misaki still seems or at least acts friendly with him. He didn't really understand it but he had remind her that he has no intention of being friends.

"You only got me at a bad time, so remember that Shokuhou Misaki. I have no intention of being your friend. " Eolas said who pulled Misaki towards him so he could whisper in her ear. "I've killed people who done far less then you have so count yourself lucky. Because if you continue to piss me off... I will not hold back..." he whispered in a rather dark tone before letting go. Misaki trembled as he let go, since she felt tremendous amount of foreboding when he whispered in her ear. Like that was an endless darkness residing in him.

And the only reason he let go because he had received a message on his phone. He then took it out of his pocket which had a duck strap attached to the phone. To see that he had got a message from the higher ups, and that was about his own next experiment which only meant Imperator was not that far away now.

Only a few months.

"The continuation of Radio Noise? Alright..." he said before turning back to Misaki. "Make sure you go back to your planned experiments tomorrow, I don't want have to drag you there. Got it?" Eolas said with a warning, before walking further into the school grounds.

Leaving Misaki behind who only had a distance look as she watched him leave. Remembering the first thing that boy had said to her while she was locked away.

_..._

_"Being alone feels hopeless doesn't it? I know that very well... But you don't have to feel that way anymore. At least while I'm here." _

_..._

* * *

**Author Notes: **Welcome to the prequel story taking two years before a Certain hidden level five. This story has been started in response to a poll on my profile which has past thirteen votes for wanting this story to happen and 0 votes for no. Which is honestly a surprise since I barely expected three people would want this story to occur.

Well alright then, let the story begin as we find out the full story of what occurred on those fateful days which become known as the Sixth Incident and lead to Eolas Stuart's lost of memory.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy the first chapter.


	2. Radio Noise

October 28th, 2012 was a rather normal day in Academy city, nothing had occurred and nothing really went wrong. According to the eyes of the Directors it was another successful day in Academy city, both in the public eye and in the darkness of the underworld. In fact these past eight years had been most successful for global stretch and power thanks to certain elements of it's underworld.

But the age of unchallenged success for this city was coming to an interrupt end on October the 29th. This day will not be a normal day like the previous ones and would become a day that would change the future of the city forever.

And it would take them weeks to even begin to understand that this day is were it had all begun.

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Radio Noise

* * *

But it had started like any other day, the boy found himself in front of a certain vending machine. He look at it strangely since there was a sudden collection of new types of drinks in the machine. And the ones he normally would get has vanished which greatly annoyed him. There was many new types of drinks now and he had to think of which one he would actually drink this time. Since normally he would go with the usual three flavours he like and now neither of them were here.

The sound of his phone going off would interrupt his decision and reading the text he can clearly see that he had two texts. One was from the higher ups regarding the experiment today and the other was Shokuhou Misaki who he didn't bother really checking. Thinking that she shouldn't start to rely on him, since he would be far too busy to even help.

What the message said for his experiment was only the time and location of experiment.

"Higuchi Pharmaceutical Seventh Pharmaceutics Research Centre at 6pm."

This had made him feel uneasy, the boy wasn't really sure what to make of it and that was because he remembered an event some years ago. It wasn't very long after meeting Mikoto Misaka, that she had come to that centre out of invitation by Eolas himself. While he did indeed have a reason to go there before, to have a quick check up on his mental state since he had reach level five so quickly. He invited the young Mikoto Misaka, to get the scientists to convince her to gain access to her DNA map.

Back then he had thought it was nothing, but recently it made him feel uneasy and that was because of the dangerous slowly approaching her due to his past actions. And the talk of clones recently had made him fear the worse, sure those outside would the city would try to harm Mikoto. But those within knew very well, that he was an important asset and they do treat him well because of it. Well they pay him very well, they treat him like just a tool but they wouldn't risk disrupting his mental stability? They knew how important the girl was to him right?

"Speak of the devil." Eolas had said as he noticed he had another text from Mikoto Misaka herself. The fact she had texted him only made him smile, the first time he had properly smiled since he last saw her which was a few days ago.

You see she had planned to visit her parents before the usual Christmas holiday, since like the last winter she had planned to spend Christmas in Academy city once more. And only because she enjoyed the holidays in the city like last year. Though she didn't realise her experience was completely different from Eolas' experience.

Those Russian Brothers that had tried to teach him a lesson was still stuck in his mind. What kind of lesson did they truly achieve? It only ended up getting two of them killed? Well at least they proved how much truly the boy cared for the girl.

"Ah, I see so shes back tonight. Better get to school then, quicker this day goes the faster we see each other again." Eolas said who slammed his on the vending machine, using his telekinetic power to obtain a free drink. You see since this machine had once ate his money in the past, he often attacks the machine in revenge to get what he is earned. Though he didn't do this after he tricked Mikoto to fall for the same thing and she instantly kick the machine to try get her money back. But instead she got a free drink, to which they both had continued to do it since that day.

And every time they so, Mikoto often reminds him that it was his fault her money got eaten.

The one time he tried to have what humans called fun, he had thought. To which he took what seemed to be a strawberry oden drink and headed towards the direction of his school. Completely forgetting that he still hadn't read the text from Misaki.

And while he was heading out of the park, the boy walked past another boy who seemed to be in his final year of middle school. He was a black spiky haired boy and felt lost, the reason why Eolas suddenly was curious about this person was one thing. You see Eolas naturally generates a weak telekinetic field which allows him to detect the moment somebody enters that field. It works wonders for his reflex reactions and timing during battles. But at this moment it had helped him discover a strange supernatural occurrence when he walked pass.

You see he had felt his telekinetic field instantly negated and that felt rather strange since he was suddenly not as aware of the surroundings. The spiky haired boy continue to walk into the park as Eolas was walking out, but stopped upon feeling his telekinetic field negated.

"What the hell was that?"

Not sure how to take what just happened, Eolas continued to head towards his school to pass the day rather quickly, but soon he would begin to regret that thought.

**October 30th, 6:03pm**

**The 7th Medical Centre, underground facility.**

Time passed very quickly...

And the sound of the elevator opening on the floor, marked a sudden silence in the underground facility. This was because a certain younger boy, Eolas Stuart had arrived. Despite have the appearance of a young noble boy, he was far from doing noble actions. In his white buttoned shirt, black trousers and blazer, Eolas had started to walk through the underground laboratory. With the many scientists getting back to work after his arrival.

Large testing tubes, big enough to fit full grown human beings inside with leg room and various computers connected to them via the many wires. Many other different lab set ups across the area, with similar and related projects. The boy knew from the moment he got here, that this was regarding that cloning project. He had been informed of the intention and hadn't made a second thought of the possibility of success. The boy worried earlier of the intended cloning subject, but another text regarding the project had set his mind straight or at least in denial. But he had finally ended the school day coming here to see the clones for himself and he was rather curious to see the results.

He didn't talk to any other, nor did the others tried to talk to him. The only thing you can hear from the scientist as the boy walk by was whispers.

"That's the original level five?"

"The Directors personal attack dog."

"Our personal monster has finally arrived."

"Maybe we can finally get project Imperator started today."

These comments hadn't fallen on death ears, since the boy had heard each one but he didn't really pay attention. Since the whole reason these experiments was occurring was for that project, Imperator and the final stages of preparation were finally beginning.

Eolas had finally entered the underground testing facility, finding himself in a rather empty room with just that single door and the reinforced window high up above. Other then that the room was just concentrate on the walls and floor. In a way it reminded some of a isolation room, just large enough for field testing of various powers and equipment. It had felt rather lonely in this large room if you ignore the window, this is what Misaki must of felt like being locked in that cell for days on end.

"Good evening Eolas, good to see you got here on time."

Upon arriving on the opposite side of the testing room, Eolas turned towards the window which was the direction of the voice. Seeing a couple of scientist looking down towards him, he really didn't recognise any of them and he didn't really care that much about it. He was just going get this experiment done and over so he can return home for the day. Though he suddenly forgot about the project's name.

"What is the project called out of curiosity?"

A simple question, and not out of character. It was common for Eolas to ask what he is about to commit himself into. The Speaker system throughout the facility, went alive again with a familiar voice.

"Do you remember two weeks ago, when you had your brainwaves altered in preparation for project Imperator? It was so you can control a battalion of clones which are currently underdevelopment. For military purposes, the directors have been very happy with your progress and want you to be put in charge of them. So we have dubbed this project, **Radio Noise**." The scientist explained which in response, Eolas didn't look disturbed at all as if military project like this one was a norm.

"Brainwave alterations." Eolas repeated thinking about what that possibly could mean. "Why would I need my brainwaves altered, if the clones are going to be of me?" Eolas asked a pretty good question, while there would be some adjustments even he didn't understand why they went so far two weeks ago.

"Other then establishing a network with the clones, your brainwaves were altered to control clones of a different individual. So you will be acting as an administrator of the network, which will be established with these clones. "

"Clones of who?" Eolas said in response, who had a horrible feeling when the knocking on the testing room door had occurred. It had felt like time had stopped and for the first time Eolas had this strange feeling he barely could understand. If he was to put it in words, it was this sickening feeling in his stomach, where he wasn't actually feeling sick.

He was nervous of what was about to happen.

And that feeling was about to be justified.

While he remained stunned by the person who walked in. He only able to accept that fact of what is happening when the clone had finally spoke.

"Hello there, my name is **Full tunning.** I'm suppose to be your partner here today. I hope you don't mind me telling you, that I will be winning our little match here."

"Mikoto Misaka?"

Eolas said with a stunned expression and it was hard to notice, but the scientist through the window had a sinister expression. The clone was of Mikoto Misaka, who looked the same and from her she just spoke had very similar personality pattern.

"No, I said my name was Full tunning."

Eolas remained stunned and wasn't sure what to say. Normally he would commit with the project, but now he didn't have any strength of will to go through with it.

To him it had felt like his word was turn upside down.

"Eolas Stuart?"

The same scientist said from the speaker on the other-side of the window. But they weren't getting any response from the now distant original level five. He still seemed shocked by the identity of who they were cloning.

And the memory of the words passed at last year's christmas eve had surged through his mind.

**_..._**

_"How long will it take when you finally become vulnerable?"  
_

**_..._**

The Scientist and even Full tunning had started to seemed confused by Eolas' lack of movement. It was clear that they were starting to worry about the boy's state of mind. But even so they had no intention of stopping.

The Scientist ones again address the boy.

"The purpose of this situation right now is to test the capability of Full tunning, you know the power of the original and you can easily make a comparison. The timetable for project Imperator has been moved up, so we don't have time to put her through a system scan."

Eolas still didn't respond and was still reflecting back on the same memories

**_..._**

_"When the monstrous weapon that stands in the world of science and magic finally started to think himself more then just a weapon, but a human. When those who you care for if any had finally been threatened. Like you have threatened and have taken those we care about from us."_

**_..._**

Starting to grow impatient of Eolas' lack of commitment, he smacks on the window to try and get Eolas' attention.

"God dammit. You are to test the power of Full tunning's capability to the original... EOLAS THIS IS AN ORDER! Kihara Gensei has warned if you don't comply then he will introduce the original to certain experiments. And you know personally what we talking about. You committed them on some other espers yourself. "

Eolas had finally stirred and look straight at Full tunning who seemed rather confused. You can easily tell however that he was frustrated by the situation. Normally he would calm and rather cold to anybody other then Mikoto Misaka herself. Even to those who have given him orders for many years. His behaviour was different but not immensely so for concern, however a certain Kihara had noticed it recently and wanted to sort it out.

Every since last Christmas eve, the boy's personality has somewhat changed and his interference with Misaki being locked up was one case which brought it to Kihara's attention. But the boy didn't fully realise it and only slowly begun to understand that what was happening now was his attempt.

To crush the connection between him and Mikoto Misaka.

To make him the emotionless weapon he has always been.

As a certain line from the events on last Christmas eve went through his mind. Full tunning commenced her attack in a very straight forward manner.

**_..._**

_"You... will... finally experience...what it's like to be human..."_

_..._

With all her might, Full tunning suddenly fired a Railgun by using a arcade coin, but wasn't fast enough as it smashed into a telekinetic wall. He didn't even have to bat an eye lid, but he did understand from the shockwave of the impact alone just how powerful it was in comparison. In had infuriated him even more as he knew it was equal in power to the original. He knew this very well and not just because he was a childhood friend of Mikoto, but because unlike the other level fives he had personally helped her level from one to five. Even if she didn't realise it, since Mikoto had thought Eolas was just a level four.

But Eolas purposely encouraged her growth to a level five and he wasn't sure why he did.

Even now as Full tunning continues to attack with various abilities which belong to the original, they were far to obvious for Eolas. They were clearly used by an inexperienced fighter and yet how she uses them screams the personality of the original. It was hard for him, even though he was underattack from just a clone.

He struggle to take a move against Full tunning.

She was nothing but a fly to him, she may have the power of somebody who could seriously hurt him. But it made no difference if she didn't know how to use her powers.

And the difference between them was completely shown, when the moment Full tunning fell backwards after throwing an attack Eolas struck hard. With a Strong telekentic push, Eolas throws Full tunning into the wall. Landing in a way which injured her right ankle and her back enough to stop her from getting up straight away.

Walking up to the fallen clone of Mikoto Misaka, he had his left hand pointed at full tunning.

"You have lost, now don't you bother standing up."

Full tunning ignores him and starts to stand up. Normally at this point, he would put his enemy down for good. But he just couldn't, he felt that he was being held back by the ugly truth.

He can't bear hurting Mikoto Misaka, even if the one in front of him is just a clone. Her personality and even power had been replicated perfectly or near perfect.

Was this his limit?

Had the human weapon finally found his flaw?

Was this what it means to be human?

Even when Full tunning went on the attack, he still couldn't fight back and only remained on defence. And this went on for over ten minutes, Eolas continued to remain on defence and easily defended again full tunning's attacks. If only she had the battle experience the original had, then maybe she would able to have a chance. But this wasn't a battle in any stretch of the imagination.

If Eolas so wanted he could turn this into a one sided slaughter.

This clone didn't have any prior experience, but that didn't really matter. He had witnessed her powers long enough to know, that it was in complete comparison to the original.

A perfect clone which only suffers from the lack of experience.

Coming to the conclusion, Eolas once again threw Full tunning with his telekentic power into the wall below the window above.

"Enough, the battle is over."

Eolas said while walking over towards Full tunning, trying to hide what he truly thought of this situation behind his cold demeanour. The Scientist on the other side of the window looked confused, he had expected a rather typical outcome when it came to similar experiments involving the original level five. And not seeing it happen oddly made the scientist annoyed who proceeded to head down to the testing room.

Eolas who had noticed the scientist expression looked towards Full tunning. He didn't know how to react to the clone of the girl he cared about.

"You have lost, but do not fret, you learn more from your defeat then your victories."

Eolas said while offering a hand towards full tunning. He was oddly kind towards the clone, which normally would be seen with the original. But seeing somebody who looked just like her had only brought out that side of him. But he knew deep in his heart that it wasn't her and this started to cause a sharp pain in his mind.

"Why? I was told that I should expect death at your hands." Said Full tunning who took Eolas' hand regardless of what she said.

This had left Eolas mostly stunned in response.

"What?"

What is she saying, he had thought.

"It's why I was acting with bravado at the beginning. Trying to ignore what has been told to be the inevitable." Full tunning continued to say, who seemed rather frightened.

Eolas had noticed that there was slight differences in the personality. Was he wrong? Was she less then a perfect clone as he originally thought, because that really didn't matter in the fact her power level is conclusive. She was a successful clone of a level five at the same rank.

But he couldn't but help remember what he was told once, which was similar to how full tunning was acting.

**_..._**

_"You been a very obedient attack dog for Academy city, but how long will they go on without your consent? There will be a day when you will start to question the orders of your superiors. When that happens and it's inevitable they will start threatening those you care about. And they will use every trick up their sleeve to keep their most powerful weapon in play and under their control."  
_

**_..._**

Looking towards Full tunning, Eolas asked what seemed a difficult question.

"Did you want to do this? Did you want to face me, despite knowing that you would die?"

Full tunning looked confused and unsure what to say, this wasn't like Mikoto Misaka who was often very confident in her answers. Then again, Eolas had thought she has never been put in this situation.

"Yeah... no... I don't want to die, but something told me to come. And I have seen how you react with my original. I was also told you was the most powerful human weapon in history and that it would be an honour to be here with you. You're called the Original level five. Even in my short life I know that has meaning and that without it me being here would be impossible. So even if you kill me now, I'll have no regrets coming here as you already gave me a chance to live." Full tunning said who slowly reached out to Eolas in a caring manner. "From what I learned about you and what I seen within your eyes. **You must be the loneliest person in the world.** So I came here to tell you that I wanted to he-"

The sound of gunfire had suddenly interrupted Full Tunning, which had left Eolas stunned in horror as she fell to the ground. He wanted to step forward and catch her falling body. So much he wanted to catch her body, but he didn't and allowed it to fall to the ground. This is because he knew he couldn't show weakness, because he knew he would lose himself even more...

He would...

**_..._**

_"So I pray that you break away before they do the unspeakable. What you been doing to thousands of people across the world for nearly eight years. When you finally learn the lesson the hard way, with the cost of somebody you love or at least somebody you started to care about. When that happens I promise you, you will endure that pain worst then anyone else in the world. As you have committed that sin so many times on others. And it will be more painful for as you know, deep down inside that it would be your fault. No matter how hard you'll try to justify it."_

**_..._**

As Eolas snapped out of his old memories from shock to what had just happened, he quickly regain his composure after seeing the unmoving body of Full tunning in front of him. He slowly turned towards the door, to see that same scientist with a gun.

"She can easily be reproduced at the touch of the button, she needed to die to test out the memory sharing system even after death on the network. So come on, we going to show you how to access the network's information sharing."

The scientist said who left first from Eolas' site. He didn't say anything to protest but when he was alone, Eolas' right arm begun to shake from anxiety and only until he closed his fist did it stop from sheer grit. He then quickly walked away from the body of Full tunning, not wanting to look at her no longer.

As he knew if he did, his mind would break.

But it would be useless attempt, his mind was far to away for his own good. He kept on thinking about Full tunning and Mikoto Misaka. The cloning project and even project Imperator.

All of it.

And even what many people have said to him in the past and the event at last Christmas with the Russian brothers.

All of it.

Every interaction, every situation and even the very last words of those he killed.

All of it.

His mind remember it all and he couldn't make it stop. His vision blurred as he made his way towards the room the scientists were waiting, from the underground facility to a landscape which resembled hell. Stopping from the blurred vision as he felt dizzy the boy looked down calmly, who's vision once again went from the underground facility to that hellish landscape. But this time he had saw he was nailed to a cross, which brought up memories of a time he was in Romania long ago.

And as his vision blurs between the underground facility and the hellish landscape words surged through his mind. The vision of himself standing below him as he was tied to a cross had also boggled his mind.

**_..._**

_"WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW BOY! YOU NAIVE BOY WHO THINK YOU COULD UNDERSTAND THE REALM OF GOD!I ONCE STOOD AMONG THEM, THE RIGHT SIDE OF GOD HIMSELF AND NOW I STAND AT THE BOTTOM BECAUSE I HAD MALFUNCTIONED! SENSELESS. I WILL SHOW ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE ALMIGHTY GOD, THAT HIS WAYS ARE WRONG AND I WHO ONCE STOOD AT HIS SIDE WILL TAKE HIS PLACE! But first boy... I will take yours... if you so feel the need to obtain the power of angels..._

_...You cannot escape your fate now boy..."_

**_..._**

"SHUT UP!"

Eolas shouted who didn't realise he was now in the office room which overlooked the testing room. He was with three other scientist who were talking about the network and just one uniformed guard. They all were looking at him now due to his outburst.

"Eolas? Whats the matter..."

A female scientist had asked, who looked rather concerned while the others looked annoyed. Eolas begun to shake his head and moved away from the middle table which had papers on the network. He started to pace around the room much to a certain scientist annoyance.

"Could you calm down Eolas. We can't afford to stall due to our timetable, you know that project Imperator has been moved forward."

"I want a moment to rest, Sir! Those brainwave alterations had been disturbing my sleep. So I'm still on edge, so give me a dam minute to recollect myself."

Eolas demanded with fury in his voice and his eyes matched that same anger. But the others were rather surprised regarding Eolas' outburst.

"We haven't got time, if you don't understand this and move on with the timetable. Project Imperator's result will be damaged."

"What do you know about Project Imperator Sir?"

Eolas asked in response and the scientist looked a bit confused.

"I haven't been told of the aim of that project, but it's what your superiors have been working towards."

"Then why don't you remind them without me. THERE IS NO PROJECT IMPERATOR!"

This had made the scientist looked angry and picked up a remote which turned on the monitor at the end of the office. What was shown was a live feed of Mikoto Misaka with a few other girls in the dinning hall at Tokiwadai dorm.

Instantly a warning from the scientist earlier surged through his mind.

**_..._**

_"God dammit. You are to test the power of Full tunning's capability to the original... EOLAS THIS IS AN ORDER! **Kihara Gensei has warned if you don't comply then he will introduce the original to certain experiments.** And you know personally what we talking about. You committed them on some other espers yourself. "_

**_..._**

Fury started grow within Eolas, but he didn't show it in body language or expression. Taking a deep breath he had walked back to the table and then looked towards the Scientist. His mind was completely broken, the events of this evening and even this past year since Christmas eve had finally taken it's toll. Many lives had been lost to try and find the humanity in the boy, which had done nothing but caused sparks in the boy's mind.

But moment of Full tunning being shot went through his mind, had made him felt like he had lost Mikoto Misaka. That moment went he had felt that feeling, the boy had one more thing to say before they continued.

"I want to say one more thing before we continue this that I would like to offer my thanks." Eolas said as he looked around the room, pay close attention to ever one and every single detail.

And he continued when he was finished.

"So thank you. Thank you for giving me clarity."

It happened so fast.

Fluent without a wasted movement.

With a brush of his left hand, Eolas instantly snapped the head of the guard and killed two other scientist in the room in the same manner. Recovering from panic of what was happening, the Scientist was about to shout out for help before Eolas used his telekinesis to force his mouth shut.

Walking over towards him he smacked the scientist head off the middle table and went over towards the computer near the monitor.

Shutting down the live feed and turning it on the facility's camera feed instead. He noticed one of them was recording the testing room and he could still see full tunning's body in there. There was also one recording what was going on in this office right now.

He had literally just silently killed 90% of the people in the same room and without making much sound. Looking through the camera feed, no one was reacting and still working throughout the facility.

"You can't do this you know. Not even you will get away with it." the last surviving scientist said in response to what had just happened.

"I can and I will." Eolas warned.

"And do what? Huh? If Kihara doesn't hear the result of this experiment soon, then he would go forward with his threat and you know him more then me that he's a man of his word. Even now he's probably following through as the camera feed goes straight to his personal database. And there's nothing you can do to stop him. This city runs very deep into the darkness and you my sir have barely reached the bottom." The scientist tried to warn in response.

But in response Eolas turned back to the scientist and instantly grabbed his throat also crushing the man's voice box at the same with with his telekinesis.

"You need to understand something before you die. I cast a long and dark shadow over this city. So of course I don't stand at the very bottom, because I'm the very darkness itself!" Eolas said with rage in his voice as he then slowly moved towards the Scientist ear to whisper.

_"Just so you know, that no one in this facility will make it out alive. The moment you shot Full tunning and threaten Mikoto Misaka you have signed their death warrants. The ability to clone a level five will never be made public and I will make dam sure that no one in this city gets a hold of it. "_ Eolas then got up from the scientist and stared into the camera of the room.

"I've had enough Kihara and Aleister. I've had enough of the killing and destruction you send me out to do. As no matter what I achieve you just want me to do the same thing over and OVER! BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Eolas shouted with rage who looked at the camera feed to see the people outside were still working. He turned back to the camera knowing at least Kihara would hear what he's going to say.

He had to say this as the first time in his life, he felt clear and confident of what he had to do independently.

"It's over! Your plans and ambitions it's all over! And you know it's over as I'm going to do exactly what you been telling me to do these last eight years. Firstly I'm going to stop all underground experiments, secondly I will kill anyone I deemed unnecessary to live and thirdly! I will not stop until you all are begging on your knees for mercy! And don't think about laying one finger on Mikoto Misaka..." Eolas said as he calmed down thinking about how pointless their attempts will become. "heh you will not even have a chance." Eolas Stated as he turned and snapped the last scientist's neck with his telekinesis.

"Starting with project Radio Noise and the knowledge to clone a level five with powers intact." He said once again while turning towards the table and looking at the various papers. He noticed some regarding Tree diagram which was a print out of the results, which stated that it was possible to create a level five clones and only under certain conditions. Seeing these conditions had made it possible to stop it from happening in future.

As you see it was one greedy scientist who only knew the method to clone a proper level five. And that person was also dead, Eolas confirmed looking to the one he killed last. But to cover the tracks on this knowledge, Eolas intended to mess with the Tree digram calculations itself.

He was going to make it look like it failed and if he kill everyone who was involved. It would be hard for them to doubt the report, but Eolas was a careful individual he intend to gets some advice before going through with it.

And he knew exactly who to turn too.

Putting the paper away in an inside pocket of his blazer along with information on the network. Eolas turned towards the door leading to the rest of his facility. He had a serious murderous look in his eye and was about to follow through with his threat. But before he left the office he quickly crushed the monitor with the camera feed by his power and headed outside.

"Oh Eolas Stuart" another female scientist had said who noticed the boy leave the office alone. "I been told to show you a diagram of the brain network between you and clones. And what you need to do to learn the commands of the network." The female scientist said calmly and Eolas kept his emotionless expression the moment he saw this women. With a sly look towards the office door behind him, the door was locked by his telekinetic power and then responded to the scientist.

"Sure, please show me the way." Eolas said nonchalantly acting as if nothing had occurred. And he followed the female scientist towards their destination which was close to the elevator.

The only way out of this underground facility.

With a sly eye he kept partial attention towards it so nobody would leave and listened to the female scientist. She went to explain the theory before the Radio noise network which will exist between what the clones has been dubbed as Misaka sisters. The one that Eolas had seen being killed earlier was currently the only clone in the city and they had planned to do more after the result of Eolas' annalist of her capabilities.

She even explain the various commands and how to pull them off via the network. While they didn't have proper proof that these methods would work. Since the only clone had been killed, but that was going to be tested later on.

And then the scientist pointed out that the data of the clone killed had already been uploaded. So she was about to tell the boy how to access them try and see if anything happened. But as much Eolas wanted to know this little fact, he had noticed somebody was about to leave via the Elevator and without a second thought he smashed the female scientist head into the monitor before using his telekinetic power to block the elevator with a large server machine. Which was far bigger then the elevator itself.

His actions stunned everybody who witness it in the facility and hearing the female scientist was still alive he grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and literally threw her across the facility like a rag doll. Showing no emotion in what he just did, the women died instantly by landing on her neck.

This action then caused panic screams across the facility and was followed by the explosion of machines as Eolas let lose on everyone. Nearly fifty personal was working in that facility at the time and none of them would never leave it again. As it only took ten minutes for Eolas to brutally slaughter them all without mercy.

Blood has stained everywhere and the machines were destroyed. With not a single soul left but he own in the underground facility. Eolas moved the blockage he put of the elevator aside before walking back towards the testing facility.

And it wouldn't be long before he comes back out with a body in his hands covered by his blazer. It was not without doubt to be the body of full tunning. Covered by his blood stained blazer and even the rest of his clothes had sprays of blood. He didn't care of shielding himself from that evidence and would would he since he basically declared war on Academy city.

He had more things to worry about and he can go without being detected.

And to go ahead with his plan, the boy headed into the elevator to reach the ground floor. And within the five minute accent towards the ground floor. His mind was left alone in the silence and was still in shock from recent events.

Suddenly he felt the burden of regret that has been building over eight years on his shoulders and a silent tear fell on the covered body of full tunning. But he didn't say a word as despite his sudden emotional state, the boy was set on the actions he was going to take and has taken.

Despite being sick of the death and destruction. He knew that more would had to occur to destroy the darkness he help created for eight years.

He has to destroy those who governed Academy city

And all those who built the life he had.

He was igniting a rebellion for a reasons for what he normally call pathetic.

But no longer and as he headed towards the empty reception since only the underground facility of the building was currently in use. The sound of his phone going off as someone ringing him, had made him to put the body of full tunning on the reception desk.

Slowly but surely he took the phone out of his pocket and he mind was stunned to see it was Mikoto Misaka ringing him.

The duck strap which was attached to it had fallen off when he did.

His anxiety started to return as he struggled to answer the phone.

_"Hello Eolas how are you doing?"_ Mikoto said on the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine Miko-chan, what about you?" he responded with his usual tone of voice. Hiding what he truly was feeling in his mind, since only the moment of Full tunning being shot had repeatedly played back in his mind. He felt sick in his stomach to even think for a moment that could of been the real Mikoto Misaka.

_"I'm doing fine, my parents seems happy with my plan to stay this December. So yeah, I also heard we got another sports event between our schools. But which one is it again? Kind of forgot." _Mikoto asked innocently which made Eolas feel bitter about this situation.

You see Mikoto was indeed a very popular girl, but she didn't really have what you call proper friends. And it's been a problem ever since she became a level five, people became jealous of her power and tried to use her because of her status. It had caused her problems and sometimes she has given up trying to properly be friends with others. So when it comes to finding out stuff, which you normally as a school friend.

She relies on him, which made him feel bitter because if she found out about the truth. If what he was going to do back fired and he was killed.

She would be all alone and the pain of being alone was very known to him.

He really didn't want her to feel that way.

So the only thing he managed to say in response was a short response to all her questions in this conversation. His distant tone would be noticed by Mikoto but Eolas would not realise it yet.

"The sport event is at my school..."

_"Alright thank you for letting me know. So Eolas what are you doing right now? We could go meet at the park right now."_ Mikoto continued who wanted to see Eolas for some reason and probably because she noticed something wrong in Eolas' voice.

But Eolas couldn't come even if he wanted too. He had to deal with Full tunning's body and he was covered in blood.

"Sorry I can't... Since I'm doing my homework right now, because I have the habit of leaving it to the last minute."

_"Ok then."_ Mikoto responded in a disappointed expression. _"I'll see you tomorrow then?" _she continued

"Yeah... In front of the vending machine like normal tomorrow morning?" Eolas asked knowing the obvious answer.

_"Of course, good night Eolas."_ Mikoto said innocently.

"Good night... Miko-chan." Eolas said ending the conversation and putting his phone away, Eolas was left alone in the darkness in the reception reflecting on what he has done and going to do next.

With the echoes of his past slowly tormenting his mind and as the burden of regret grew on his shoulders.

The boy knew this was only the beginning of his Rebellion.


	3. Rescuing a Queen

His mind was in a state of chaos, memories of the people he had killed kept surging as if they finally were able to obtain their vengeance on the boy. It was tormenting, the actions he had done these past eight years. He truly doesn't understand why but he felt regret, the feeling he hasn't felt for a very long time.

Maybe it was all suppressed this entire time as it does suddenly felt like a large burden was placed on his shoulders. And because of this he couldn't get any sleep, even after a shower and washing his clothes in his quiet apartment.

He couldn't wash off the blood on his hands that has been stained for eight years.

He would have to live with what he had done for the rest of his life, but he will not live with the role Academy city had played. Those who had trained the boy, those who plotted the murders and given the orders. Those who think the darkness he helped create is nothing but an excuse to commit atrocities. They would all die by his hands and these deaths will not stain his hands more.

These deaths will not his burden of regret.

Because they all deserved to die and he was going to make sure that happened.

He was going to use all the skills and powers he has developed over these eight years into destroying the very darkness of this city and he will not stop until those truly responsible were grovelling under his feet.

But he knew he couldn't do it alone...

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Rescuing a Queen

* * *

It was time for another school day and Eolas slowly walked out of his apartment feeling exhausted. This is because of what had occurred last night with Full tuning and at the 7th Medical Centre. He had slaughtered those working in the underground facility of that location. Which had ended up claiming nearly fifty lives in the process not counting Full Tuning who was killed at the hand of a Scientist. Some may say it's silly to ignite a rebellion because of the death of a clone. But it was much more than that and he couldn't allow them to get away with it any more.

It may be selfish and just a tantrum of a twelve year old boy.

But a twelve year old boy shouldn't be causing mass murders and bury the body of what could be mistaken for his child hood friend. He had spent a good portion of the night to find a spot to bury her body and she was sure that not even UNDER_LINE a system used by Aleister to keep his eyes on all corners of the city can find it.

And since than he hasn't been asleep since struggling with the horrors of his memories.

But now he can have his mind distracted by heading towards school, even if he was going to meet Mikoto Misaka he was prepared for it and hopefully last nights events would not effect his interaction with the railgun. But for this boy he may not even get the chance, since the moment he left for the vending machine. He had got a quick message on his phone from his school.

Which basically had dictated that the sports event was cancelled today, due to the sudden disappearance of many Tokiwadai girls and boys from a certain middle school. And which lead to a message from Mikoto who said she couldn't meet him today, since the authorities have basically kept her and the rest of the girls occupied with questions. But she didn't mention one thing, that Mental Out was no where to been seen and that had told Eolas everything he needed to know. Nobody would be brazen to cause the disappearance of many students and funny enough only from his school including Tokwiadai.

This was a message and he just read it loud and clear.

He search his inbox for the one message he didn't read and that was from Shokuhou Misaki who he ignored yesterday. But no longer, not after what had happened yesterday he had decided to get her out of the hell hole he basically forced upon the girl. Sure he gave her freedom from a cell, but that freedom wasn't a true one from the darkness she found herself in.

A darkness that he help created and now was the time to fight back.

Scrolling through his long list of contacts on his phone, Eolas stopped at one named Rebecca Collins an american student who came to Academy city two years ago. She was also a telekinetic and a level four who had gotten the boy's interests due to her natural ability with hacking. She wasn't like Mikoto who could use her powers easily to bypass many security systems, she did it the old school way but she was just as effective.

She wasn't too deep with the underworld and the boy knew she trusted him.

And she was the first one to be called and hopefully she wasn't the ones that vanished from Tokiwadai middle school. Much to his luck she wasn't and that felt on purpose since Misaki knew of their connection. But this really worried him about Misaki as a whole. Why does she trust him so much? He has barely done any good things for the girl, sure he gave her freedom from a cell but as he said before it wasn't true freedom.

So why?

He didn't really understand, but he guessed he should repay that trust with his own.

For once in his life he will not turn away another person's kindness.

And that start with Rebecca Collins who was invited to Eolas' apartment. There was no ill intentions and even though Rebecca knew of his reputation. She wasn't afraid and maybe that's because she was also a telekinetic she could feel the hostile intentions from anther esper of the same power. But she also respected the boy for being the original level five and a telekinetic himself.

He was an inspiration for all telekinetic espers.

"Should we speak English for this conversation?"

"If you feel more comfortable with it." Eolas said who was sure why she suggested it.

"Well because somebody listening on UNDER_Line could be hearing on this room right now. " Rebecca explained which only got a small grunt from Eolas.

"If only for that reason, than it would be rather pointless. The guy and only one listening in on UNDER_Line would be a native Englishman himself. And besides I removed UNDER_Line from this apartment and surrounding area long ago. Because of the lack of personal accessed to the network, it had never been replaced." Eolas explain knowing that Alaister was the only one who could listen in anyway.

"Than let's get started shall we Eolas." Rebecca said who begun to speak in english anyway.

They both stood up on the kitchen table as Rebecca brought in various laptops and other hardware she intends to set up later. She had already agreed to do this favour but she wanted to know what she was getting herself in.

"I trust you Eolas, but you should at least let me know what you're planning." Rebecca said who wasn't going to be preapred for his answer.

"Revolution." Eolas answered nonchalantly while giving her his phone.

"What do you mean Revolution? you intend to go against this city! The underworld?" Rebecca said who turned towards Eolas with a stunned expression as she took the phone.

"You make it sound like a hard thing, you have to remember they trained me to be a one man army, so they wouldn't expect me to work with others. And besides I have no intention of forcing you, but if you carry on with what you been doing these past months. You would be sucked into the darkness of the city forever and I have no desire to allow an esper which shares my power to go down that path. So I'll ... no we'll be freeing each other from the darkness together. If you're willing to help..." Eolas said who offered his hand to Rebecca as a form of pact. And surprisingly to him, the boy was quickly met with a hand shake.

"Rebecca?" He said who didn't expect it to be this easy.

"You have my respect and already my trust Eolas. Sure you have done extremely bad things, but you did what you was ordered too and nothing more."

"But I enjoyed what I did for a long time."

"Well you got to enjoy the job you're doing or it would get boring wouldn't it? Now allowing me to track your target's last known location." Rebecca said who left Eolas stunned from her words. But there was something which was stuck in Eolas' mind, the body of full tuning dead in his arms. Which made him to say the following... "What I'm asking you to do is very dangerous, and the fact your willing to help has gained my protection. I will do everything in my power to protect you." Eolas said who made that type of promise the first time and now towards Mikoto Misaka.

"Who do you think you're talking too Eolas? I'm a level four and I can handle myself but I appreciate the offer." Rebecca said who went ahead to start the tracking of Misaki's last known location. She went fast incredibly fast and while Eolas could keep up with her processing capabilities he didn't exactly ace the hacking tests. If this esper was a stronger fighter, than she currently is then she could be a rather deadly force to be reckon with.

But this was her speciality, hacking was her thing among the telekinetics he knew and while she searched for Misaki. Eolas quickly wrote out a few numbers on a piece of paper and it would take a few moments after he was finished for Rebecca to find Misaki's last known location.

"I think I found her look!" she said pointing towards the map on her screen and Eolas exactly knew where that was located. And it wasn't exactly far from his current location and should only take him half an hour.

"Contact these people on the list and get them to come here." Eolas said who quickly hurried to the door but was stopped before he left.

"Hey what is this about?" she asked

"They are the other level four telekinetics in your position. I think they may also want to help as well." Eolas said who left after explaining. But Rebecca stopped to read the list herself and she couldn't but help to comment.

"Wait all these guys are part of my fanclub no way... that girl created a dujiusn staring Eolas and Number two. She never told me they were working in the underworld, well neither did I tell them. This is going to be more fun than I thought."

**29th October, 2nd District **

**10:21am**

Within the second district which is known to be the training area for Judgement and Anti-skill offices it is also home to many military related facilities. Eolas knew this place rather well, since he spent most of his time in training here. And he does have the intention of dealing with this distract later on but for know he was here for one purpose and that was to find Misaki.

He had a guess since, he had come to this location before to free her from her cell but he didn't expect them to actually use this location once again. You see he knew that she was part of the clone dolly project and that facility was around here. In fact it wasn't far from where he had entered the distract and he knew something was up since there was smoke raising from the building.

Running ahead Eolas notice the building was surrounded by a lot of black vans. These belonged to the organisation known as hound dog, the underworld black ops group which he often had supported in many situations. But that was all about to change right now, the fact they attacking in day light even in district two. Was rather brazen of them and the reason of it must be important. Was this a reaction to his activities yesterday? Since he new a squad of Hound dog was headed by Kihara members.

Who has been rather quiet since last night, even Aleister Crowley hadn't even made an attempt to contact him. Which was rather odd since they make sure to keep an eye on their former greatest weapon.

Either way the Hound dog members didn't see it coming, since they were assaulting the building. From Eolas' understanding that was a revolt inside the building and when he quickly came upon one of the Hound dog agents, Eolas quickly knocked him out with a hit on his pressure point. Even though the target had combat armour on, one small hit with his hand shot a strong telekinetic pressure through into the body.

Instantly knocking out the agent and he hit behind one of the vans to grab the com link.

He found out what was going on, basically it seems Mental Out had rebelled against those who was experimenting on her during a project known as Exterior and decided to take control of the facility. But seeing this as a chance to take control of their other asset number six, which Eolas knew was a code name for himself they needed control of number five to use her powers on number six with Exterior. Which in theory would be powerful enough to even control his mind and that was a dangerous situation.

It was more than repaying the trust Misaki seems to have in him. This was now a mission to ensure his survival, since he knew if they get control of Misaki they could stop his plan in his tracks. But he had no intention of allowing it to happen and that begins right now. Eolas quickly obtains the side hand gun from the knocked out agent, before permanently putting him to sleep. Silently, Eolas snuck in the back of one of the vans, using his telekinetic power to bypass the physical lock. Inside the van he obtained some ammo and a silencer for his personal use, that is all he needed to take down this group quickly and effectively.

Walking out from behind the van, Eolas quickly scanned the area seeing three agents still outside the building on watch. One just walked around the bend while the other two was talking with each other and this made it easy for him. Sine you see if it was any other person, he would only effectively shoot one down. But since his power is of a telekentic nature, the boy's mind could enhance and event change the direction of a bullet. He has done it many times and has helped him to effectively kill with a gun, even in awkward positions.

And he was about to show what he mean, by firing one shot to get the agent around the van. The bullet travel forward as if he was targeting the other two agents, but suddenly turned around with the influence of an invisible power and was boosted at the same time to heighten it's penetrating power. Quickly dropping to the floor, Eolas looked under the floor to see the agent's body about to fall to the ground and with the blink of his eyes he use his power to stop the dead agent falling. So it doesn't make any noise and eased the agent on the ground slowly, before turning his sights on the other two.

Thankfully one was standing in front of the other talking to each other, which made it easy to actually take them both out with one shot. He hopped no one was looking from within side, because if that happened than his assault would no longer be quiet.

Oh well he had thought, risk was a part of war.

Aiming carefully towards his targets, Eolas pulled the ground boosting the bullet's penetrating power with his telekinetic power. Which shot straight through both of the target's skulls, seeing this occurred Eolas grabbed both of him with his power and literally through them both like rag dolls far behind him. He wouldn't have to worry about that creating a noise since in District two it's naturally noisy due to the military facilities and training grounds. So to cut down on the noise, there was advance sound dampeners across the district and around it. To isolate sounds to various facilities and also not to escape the district itself.

That was good since he may need to make a lot of noise if his last attack was discovered. And that may seem to be the case the moment he walked through the front doors as he noticed passing the entry point, that two agent was waiting for him beside the entrance on both sides. Instantly pointing his gun towards the one on the left, the agent on the right was about to fire and instantly he shot the one of the left in a spilt second faster, before using his telekinetic power to stop the bullet hitting him which was close to his forehead and sent it right back at the agent on the right. Turning ahead of him he watched as many agents was on the balcony getting in position and also those below. Not fully realising who they were facing the group of over ten hound dog agents open fire with a wide vary of automatic weapons.

Attempting to wipe Eolas out instantly and they continued firing until all of their magazine has ran out. The assault had caused of lot of dust and while it calmed down the agents commented on what happened.

"Is he dead?" one has asked which the others responded in follow.

"No on I met can survive that, well except for that one guy."

"Who was that?"

"The Original level five, the guy had telekinetic power."

"Wait I saw that guy reflect a bullet at the entrance."

"Wait what do you mean?" one had said which caused them all to look as the dust settled. Revealing Eolas much alive and with some of the ground and walls around him littered with bullet holes. But that isn't what stunned the agents, no it was the sea of bullets remaining in the air and the cruel expression coming from the boy.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" one of the shouted as they try to retreat into the building however for most of them it was too late as Eolas launched the bullets back. Unleashing a terrifying assault on the agents, leading them to nothing but slaughter and they were all boosted with his telekinetic power making them even more deadly. And when his assault ended nothing but the bodies of those who fired at him laid dead.

Knowing that the enemy had an advantage of him now, since the cameras had caught everything Eolas went down on one knee placing his left hand on the floor before closing his eyes. What he was going to do was a type of sensory power, which would be a strain on his mind in an open space but within a confined space it shouldn't be a problem. He could get attacked while he was doing this but he had a good feeling at the moment. So with the closure of his eyes, the faint sense of his telekinetic power started to cover everything in the room with a layer of telekinetic power and this continued to spread throughout the facility, revealing to him a three dimensional map in his mind.

It should what seem like a battlefield as those who were already stationed at this facility had been killed and still fighting hound dog members. It reveal their positions within the facility in what rooms, knowing what they currently doing by their standing and actions within the 3D map. Eolas could try and predict their movements like those who were on patrol throughout the facility. But something remained a priority, Misaki's location and in a distance hall there she was from the body structure alone he could tell she was hurt leaning against the wall.

Opening his eyes Eolas knew where to go and using his power he launched him self onto the balcony to run into the leading hall. Instantly turning his gun to the right of him as he knew a agent was waiting for him, because of his sensory technique.

This was too easy for him and it wasn't hard to understand why. Since this boy had waged war for nearly eight years, for the type of battles he has waged this was nothing. And the advantage he had was simple, there was no question on his conscience which was already stained with blood that the deaths of those who oppose him will not get in his way.

He continued his descent noticing another trying to ambush him this time with a knife, thinking it would give them a better chance. But the moment the agent entered his telekentic field he was already done for as Eolas instantly grab the attacker's arm with pure reflex pulled him out of his place using his right hand to take the knife with a strong grip with his left on the attackers arm. He than turned around while pulling the guy once more letting go, the boy launched the knife in the back of the guys head.

Instantly killing him.

"three..."

Eolas said as he ran down the hall to the wall ahead, placing his left hand on it there was two open hallways on both the left and right of him.

"Two..."

Eolas knew from his sensory technique that there was a group of agents fighting those stationed here. If he blasted through this wall it would open a straight path towards Misaki.

"One..."

But first he had to deal with something he calculated a protected path from a certain patrol. Eolas turned to the left and threw his knife and as if his prediction was on the dot an agent had turned the corner with the knife being lunged straight into his head. Turning back to the wall Eolas started to gather a strong pressure of invisible power, the boy's eyes turned black in a blink of an eye to which he was about to unleash a devastating attack equal to an unrelenting force of power, which would only stop on his command or is met by something in equal of power and this wall was nothing in comparison.

"Now..." Eolas said as his attack unleashed, to which the wall crumbed under an invisible power as if it was nothing but cardboard boxes had been blown apart, including those fighting on the other side in a large chamber hall. It didn't matter which side they were on, they all was swept up in the torrent of fierce telekinetic power which ripped at everything of his desire.

Nobody was left living except for one of the agents he had recognised as the squad leader of Hound dog. Who was injured but not dying, going towards him he pointed his side gun at his head. Using his telekinetic power to remove his helmet.

"Why did you guys attack this facility. Be cooperative or never live to tell the tale." Eolas said who's fierce black eyes had installed a terrible sense of foreboding.

In didn't take much.

Humans who stooped into working for Hound dog, were so predictable.

He was told of how number five, Mental out, Shokuhou Misaki has launched her own rebellion against those controlling the Exterior project, she had desired to take control herself but her actions was discovered and a response team indept of fighting her was ordered in. These hound dog members had a special type of helmet which blocked out her powers and the only defence she had was the guards already stationed here which the black ops team was battling before Eolas came charging in.

"Who sent you?" Eolas asked an important question and the squad leader answered without hesitation. "Kihara Gensei. Now I told you everything, so will you let me go right as promised?"

Eolas smiled as slowly pulls the trigger. "I lied." and without hesitation the boy shout the remaining agent dead. Dropping the gun on the floor Eolas walked slowly to the door in front of him past the ruined machines, he knew inside was Misaki and before he went in the boy's left arm started to shake out of anxiety. Trying to stop it by grabbing it with his right hand. Eolas took a deep breath before entering the room.

And there he saw her the girl with long blonde hair and starry eyes. she was slightly injured but did have a large bruise on her forehead. She also had a gun who she had pointing towards him, but when she realised who it was she dropped it knowing that it would be pointless. Eolas' presence was a foreboding site for number five, the very look of his warped dark eyes had only installed foreboding and a stronger sense for being a level five.

That was because they were connected, the level fives were all connected by a certain personal reality code which originated with him. Eolas Stuart the Original level five and this had given him an automatic mental advantage over the others. And if it wasn't for his reputation for being a personal attack dog, Misaki was clearly scared of his presence. She had figured since he hadn't answered her text sooner or that her message at the school wasn't responded to quickly. Eolas wasn't here to help the girl, no she knew that he was very loyal and was the director's personal attack dog.

He often enforced the will of the higher ups who dared went against them and this was no difference. She knew this experiment was ordered by the higher ups. She should of expected this outcome...

But no he didn't come here to exact punishment, the boy came here to rescue her from the darkness he help caused. The first sign of this is when he blinked and in a moment his eyes turned his natural sky blue colour. She had realised this and felt confused, something must of happened since he last saw her since he noticed this confusion. The girl who had an odd sense of trust in him, despite the bad things he has done.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

And upon his words, the feeling of foreboding was dispelled in his response.

"Because I can't stand by and watch somebody like you fall deeper into the darkness."

She was stunned by what he said, knowing this wasn't like his usual behaviour and had some doubts. Misaki continued in response.

"I was told once that to survive in this city, you either let the darkness control you or you destroy the city along with the darkness. All I'm doing is surviving, you can't blame me for that. You of all can't blame me for that."

She was lost, Eolas could see that and the only thing he could truly understand. The feeling of being lost and alone in a place he never truly belonged. This girl didn't deserve this life and it only got his way for her because of the power she was gifted by a roll of chance.

She didn't deserve this he confirmed to himself once more.

She was emotional like any other human, not like him.

Eolas finally responded.

"It's true for somebody who stands at the very heart of the darkness. I have no right to criticise you for playing the same game to survive. But you see we're as different as our level five powers. You... are more... human... that I can ever be and only you have a chance at a normal life. That is why I cannot watch as you fall further into the darkness. That is why I'm here to promise you one thing and that is to get you out. To get you out of this hell, so you can live some sort of a normal life."

"H-how?" she said worryingly, not sure of what the boy was planning.

"As I said. I stand at the heart of the darkness in this city and you stand just at the edge, so the only thing you need is a push from me. But I will need your help Shokuhou Misaki to destroy the very darkness that corrupts this city and the people within it. Help me to help you and you will be free from this pain I promise you." Eolas said offering his hand to her to help Misaki up. And upon a moment of thought she reached to his hand and accepted his offer.

This moment would be the birth of what would be considered the strongest esper duo in the history of Academy city.

The higher ups of Academy city will surly respond to the growing problem, which Eolas' defiance was starting to cause.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hope you guys enjoyed just a sample of how Eolas fights, the boy was trained to be a weapon of war and I hoped this chapter showed exactly how it's done his way.

Next time as Eolas gathers more allies, the higher ups call an emergency meeting in response.

Two more days, until the start of the week which brought hell upon Academy city.

Next time **Chapter 4** - Emergency Meeting.


	4. Emergency Meeting

**Chapter 4** - Emergency Meeting.

Some time has past since the events in District two, Eolas not wanting to stick around since he knew from experience reinforcements from the underworld will surely arrive. Both of them took the longest way back to Eolas' apartment, to which had taken hours. Since Eolas was right they were surely on his trail but like normal, the boy quickly lost them showing just the difference between their capabilities.

"Eolas..." Misaki said who was unsure what to say, she knew there was more to him than just his dark exterior. But in her wildest dreams she never expected him to save her once more and specially from the judgement of Academy city itself.

"Don't talk right now" Eolas said who was carrying her the entire way over his shoulder. She was pretty hurt from the incident and even she wasn't she wasn't know for her stamina or fast pacing.

But either way he was determined to get her back to the apartment, which would be a rather indecent outlook that a boy was trying so hard to get a young girl his own age to his apartment. But it wasn't like that at all, there was only one thing on his mind and that is to give her shelter and address her injuries.

Besides Rebecca was there so it wouldn't mater and the moment she opened the door to find that Eolas had achieved his objective. She instantly went in search for the first aid kit, without saying a word. It wasn't because Eolas was hurting, which actually was not the case. Shokuhou Misaki was hurt that bad and with just a mere glance Rebecca can tell. She had some internal bleeding and this was Rebecca's specialty. Telekinetic power can go through the body of a human, something which Eolas use often to cause internal injuries. It had also help in detecting damage to internal organs. This of course requires medical knowledge, both Eolas and Rebecca had knowledge in this field specially on the anatomy. Both use it for offensive purposes to cause the most damage to the body of their target and while Eolas has basic first aid experience this is where his knowledge falls. Since he was built to be an inhuman weapon to take life and not save them. Where Rebecca has experience using telekinetic power to actually save lives through medical treatment.

It was this knowledge with her hacking skills which makes her a very strong ally.

Both of them use their telekinetic power to support Misaki into the apartment with the most easy method. While Eolas could do it on his own, the extra help makes it easier on Misaki to ensure not more damage is done to her by just moving. They took her to the bed straight away, knowing fall well the injuries she took during her own personal revolt was causing a fever.

Laying her on Eolas' own bed, Rebecca begun to start undressing Misaki from the top and unbutton her shirt. To which without even a prompt from Eolas he started to turn his head away. Which Rebecca was rather surprised. "Sure she doesn't have the biggest chest yet, but even you have to admit she has potential. I see you as what the others have often said. You can be an arse and cruel person. But your a gentleman at heart." Rebecca remarked who only got a slight movement from Eolas, but remained silent. This cause Rebecca smiled who continued with a teasing remark as she begun to work on Misaki's injuries. She was using her telekinetic power to help stop the bleeding and even slowly put back any bone fragments. With high concentration a telekinetic could even manipulate the cells in the body to accelerate healing.

"This gives me a rather steamy idea for a doujinshi and it includes me, you and Misaki which shes recovered. I don't think even you can't resist two pretty girls." Rebecca said who teased Eolas greatly, to which made Eolas stop in motion once more. He was a boy, she you would expect such a reaction and this time he actually said something in return.

"If this was any other time and place. I would be happy to partake in that offer of yours... " Eolas said which actually made Rebecca blush, since she didn't think he even say that at all and continue to ignore her teasing. "So for now why don't you stick to that strange hobby of yours and make those type of reading materials. Not the one where it involves me and kakine teitoku." Eolas said who shivered in disgust since he actually seen it out of curiosity.

Rebecca's eyes glowed with joy when she heard that and while still keeping a remarkable focus on tending Misaki.

"I so must get you to autograph my copy and good news you get to meet the one who actually made that book soon." Rebecca said with joy and while she couldn't see it Eolas felt disheartened by the fact the person he was teaming up with made those type of reading material. Smiling still seeing a different side to Eolas than just from the rumors she heard of his horrid and dark nature. Rebecca continued with some useful information.

"This process will take a while, so why don't you go to the kitchen and to my laptop. I have hacked my way into the security system of one the many meeting places for the group hound dog. They hadn't used if for a long time, so I didn't expect much, but my motion detection software through that feed picked up something interesting." Rebecca said who finally turned her full attention to Misaki.

And there he was the guy who was known as the Original Level Five's power developer. Kihara Gensei, the mere presence of him brought Eolas to anger and he felt like to strangle the bastard right now. Which was rather possible depending on the distance between him and Kihara. Telekinetics could effect objects or even people through a live camera feed. But it needs to be in an mile radius and Eolas knew from his knowledge of Hound dog hid outs, that they exist in District 2 or around it. Which the nearest possible place was way beyond one mile.

And while he was cheeking the live feed out you could here Rebecca grumble under her breath. That she can get plenty of ideas for future doujinshi working with Eolas. Which had suddenly sent a cold shiver up Eolas' spin which made him feel oddly confused. But turning his attention back to the feed on the laptop he watched carefully as Kihara begun the meeting with various heads of Hound dog groups.

Which a few of them were also other Kihara family members.

He watched carefully and analyzed every single movement of lips. Since there was no actual sound, Eolas would have to use the hard way to learn what they're saying.

But there was something Eolas did notice, the com in Kihara's left ear. Which only meant he was listening on to something else... He knew it full well as it was Gensei's typical behavior.

But what was he listening to ? Eolas had various answers to that question within in his mind instantly.

But which one? How would Academy city react to his recent actions?

**Windowless building, 3pm**

Other than the meeting of the heads of the Hound dog, another group of people were going to have a meeting. Which went beyond the authority of the special black ops groups. It was the meeting of various directors who were rushed to the place in response. Many of the others didn't even bothering not believing the subject of the meeting.

Which would be a foolish mistake for them

That is what a certain Director Stuart had thought, she was the mother of Eolas Stuart and one of the great pushes for the Imperator plan. And in one single moment she decided those Directors was better left to the lion which is her son. Specially since those directors didn't realize how important it was because this meeting was taking place in the very chamber of Aleister Crowley.

Which was a smart decision, since this meeting was in response to the incident under the seventh medical and recent footage from the facility which Misaki was rescued from barely a few hours ago. And they all know that surveillance around Eolas' apartment was non existent, this is because his telekinetic power can easily notice such things. Which was trained into his system for many years. And to even avoid getting pick up by it across Academy city, which was known for it's surveillance. So they have no clue if he was home right now or on the war path and could target the directors directly.

Kihara couldn't make it there so he decided to stay at the second most protected place. A meeting with all the heads of the Hound dog group. Which Eolas could infiltrate that place at any given moment. He would have to go through a battalion of black ops members. Which truly would be a fun moment for the boy.

But none of them not even those at the windowless building knew that he was just sitting in his apartment watching the feed on the Hound dog meeting. Who was talking about possible targets the boy may make in the next few days.

The fear was real, even in the windowless building wasn't completely protected from Eolas' infiltration. So they weren't completely safe, but they know Eolas wouldn't target it straight away. From relating to the usual tactics performed by the boy over hundreds of missions across the world. The boy has the tendency to destroy the boy first before going after the head and that was because it was more fun for him.

That showed you how seriously Eolas took Academy city as a whole as a threat. Because he would go straight for the head, if it was a serious enemy. But... Eolas didn't... Which meant in the minds of everybody who witnessed the footage of his rebellion announcement. That he didn't see the city itself as a challenge.

That fact made it even a fearful thought for many, because how they see it the Original Level five could end it at any given moment if he desired. But they have to get a grip on the situation and figure out what to do next.

Firstly Aleister played a recording of Eolas' announcing his rebellion.

_**...**_

_"It's over! Your plans and ambitions it's all over! And you know it's over as I'm going to do exactly what you been telling me to do these last eight years. Firstly I'm going to stop all underground experiments, secondly I will kill anyone I deemed unnecessary to live and thirdly! I will not stop until you all are begging on your knees for mercy! And don't think about laying one finger on Mikoto Misaka... Now Starting with project Radio Noise and the knowledge to clone a level five with powers intact." _

_**...**_

"So he would obviously be going after Tree Diagram, since it was used in the calculations of Radio noise. He has no way of destroying the satellite itself and that means we have the advantage. We could put hound dog groups at the control site, along with the groups SCHOOL and ITEM as ambush. We could deal with him in one move. Not even that boy could handle two level fives catching him from surprise." One of the directors said rather naively.

To which another just scoffed at the idea.

"I will not be having SCHOOL throw their lives away in such a botch attempt. Eolas Stuart is the Original Level Five and was forged by the city to be a weapon of war. I don't care about ITEM, but to think your pathetic plan will work on a guy who probably these battle situations over thousands of times. I should know since I'm the one who provided the boy with tactical date and knowledge." Another director said who went on to continue. "That ambush idea will end up being the weakness of the entire plan just you watch. He will take them out before even engaging with the station forces at the Tree diagram control facility."

Director Stuart actually thought the idea was possible if both Item and School would be taking Eolas on. But if this Director doesn't allow School to take part, than it would indeed fail. No matter which tricks Kihara would pull off here.

They were dealing with a weapon, they poured all their battle knowledge and capabilities into.

It was simply that serious and while she did hope their plan work.

She knew it was bound to fail and thought at least it could serve as a worthy way to buy time.

No matter the sacrifice.

"You leave it to me, if this boy thinks he could protect a girl without trying. Then he has another thing coming." A young Director said which actually brought anger to Director Stuart who pulled out a hand gun and literally shot that Director in the head.

Not even hesitating one. The other directors didn't really react much to the quick execution of one of them. And this was because they knew exactly the risks and Director Stuart was about to explain.

"He was going to die whatever happened. Going after that girl is forbidden, we don't know exactly how serious the boy would be but giving him nothing to lose is suicidal for everyone. Specially since he achieved the level six shift. So basically causing more anger that has already been displayed is not allowed. Not at least we found out the state of his abilities, since Aleister predicts he might be suppressing those powers. If that's the case we have a fighting chance, to which is why I will authorize the plan to use ITEM to launch an ambush following the first plan suggested here. We would like School to take apart, but that is when our authority ends. We can't force them." Director Stuart said which was followed by Aleister.

"While subject three is protected from this exchange. You all are authorized to do what needs to be done, we cannot allow the other espers think it's easy to rebel against this city. If you cannot achieve victory than at least stall for time, force the boy to retreat for the day. The Kiharas, more than just Gensei are preparing the Rensa units which was discussed as an alternative plan. And the discussion of project Michael will be brought back as a suitable counter to the boy. " Aleister said revealing his stance on the situation.

Only Director Stuart can tell but he was completely annoyed by the fact his plans are derailed. But he know the importance of subject three, to not even use her in the crises. And it wasn't because he was scared of the boy's retaliation. But because Mikoto Misaka was an important factor for the future.

She couldn't be replaced and neither could Eolas Stuart.

The important thing on Aleister's mind now was to find a way to settle the situation without the resulting death of either of them. But that's going to be hard specially since that Eolas was out for blood. Aleister knew that the only option was to break the boy's spirit once more and crush any feeling of motivation gained from the death of Full-tunning.

Something which Kihara needed to answer for since it was his orders which lead to the 7th medical slaughter. But Aleister had a feeling that was only the final nail in the coffin and the groundwork for Eolas rebellion was being made much longer.

"Project Michael? Can somebody provide me with the details?" One of the Directors ask to which Director Stuart was happily to explain.

"Project Michael is an extension plan of the Rensa project to which was put forward in case the level fives rebel. Normally subject six himself was a viable counter being trained against the other level fives powers for some time. But it was also theorized of the possibility if subject six himself rebel. While Rensa units may not have the same effect on number six than on the other level fives. Project Micheal is a plan to put the Rensa on an even playing field. By matching the raw calculating power of the Original Level Five. But it requires time and even right now the test subjects to ensure the success of the project are arriving in Academy city. A sufficient enough of test subjects should arrive by tomorrow... " Director Stuart explains as she spoke the test subjects were indeed arriving at this very moment. Project Micheal had been started the moment of the slaughter of 7th medical.

**Meanwhile as the meeting takes place in the Windowless building...**

Under the nose of the public of Academy city and under the disguise of the label known as child errors. A large bus full of children arrive a large boarding facility within the city. On the surface the place looks like basically a boarding school which was similar to many other child error homes.

But this was different and as the children started to walk off the bus all with a confused expression. A young boy with blonde hair stood in front of sister, who was frightened.

"Alex... brother... where are we going? I'm scared.." the sister said who was cowering behind her brother.

"Don't worry Sarah... I'll not allow anything to happen to you... I promise." Alex said to her sister with a big smile. Just as the adults around urge them to move forward, they all seem rather nice and they wouldn't expect it yet that they were all going to take part in a rather important project.

**Back at Eolas' Apartment**

Eolas slammed his hand on the kitchen side, to which seemed to be more out of excitement that anger. To which Rebecca was rather surprised and despite the noise caused, it didn't disturbed the now sleeping Misaki. To which Rebecca seemed to have took the liability to dress her in one of Eolas' shirts. Which were large enough to cover her up to her knees and this was only so Rebecca could get her current clothes cleaned.

"What has seemed to excite you? Eolas?" Rebecca asked who was holding onto Misaki's clothes. Which clearly meant she done all that she could in regarding to help Shokuhou Misaki. Who was now resting soundly in Eolas' bed in one of his shirts, to what Rebecca expects is probably the first time she has probably slept with much ease. This is probably because she felt safe in Eolas' presence or maybe not, but even Rebecca can put her hand up for this strange feeling.

It was strange because of Eolas' rather monstrous past, which wasn't completely unknown to the underworld of Academy city. He has probably killed and ruined so many lives more than anyone would like to imagine. So to feel safe in the boy's presence was rather strange, but maybe it was just the different atmosphere the boy was trying to promote.

It was a feeling of change and that things WILL change.

That made it felt safe, since despite his past, the boy was very powerful and that wasn't arguably a known challenger to his strength. Though the Level fives come to mind, none of them has openly challenged him yet.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" Rebecca said who had to ask her question once more. Because Eolas was rather focused on the live feed of the Hound dog meeting.

"The fact they intend to ambush me at the Tree diagram facility with the Group ITEM. Which means it would force me into battle with the fourth ranked level five. Mugino Shizuri. I intend to target her before this was all over, so I'm rather thankful they going to send at right at me." Eolas said who shivering from the thought of battle, these was his typical battle instincts which he wanted to suppress. But it far to strong at the moment, and still he just likes a challenge which was part of his competitive nature.

You could actually blame that on Misaka Mikoto more than Academy city's training.

She really was competitive specially when it came to sports and games.

Growing up with her would only make you just as competitive to keep up.

"You already got your next move planned out? Before even meeting the others you had me call up?" Rebecca said who actually thought it was good her was already planning his next move. Since the thing he was attempting to do was a massive task and it would feel hopeless if Eolas wasn't sure what to do next. But something occurred to her and she pointed it out when she continued.

"Wait you intend to mess around with Tree diagram. Do you know what you intend to do?" Rebecca asked to which she actually suddenly felt hopeless when Eolas shaken his head. But what he said next would explain why. "That is why I recruited you Rebecca. Who best that you to access this city's most powerful supercomputer." Eolas said to which Rebecca sighed but she was happy.

Since she always wanted to mess around with Tree diagram.

"Alright than. But you better make sure you protect me or I will put you in a doujinshi that will get you tagged team by number two and even number one." Rebecca suggested who raised her eyebrows in response which only made Eolas feel frightened for his already crippled sanity.

"On my life you will be spared... " Eolas said who has his faced buried in his hand out of horror. Rebecca laughed before walking towards were Eolas' washing appliances where... "OK than.. I will be using your washer OK?"

Rebecca said to which Eolas only nodded in agreement. And as she went to get Misaki's clothes cleaned, Eolas looked at the piece of paper to which was right next to the laptop. It was the list of names and even numbers for the people he requested Rebecca to contact.

There were six people on this list and if you include Rebecca that made seven. Who all had two things in common.

They were all level four telekinetic and they all had their lives effected by the underworld of Academy city in some manner.

Starting from the beginning with Rebecca Collins herself.

Rebecca Collins is an american student in her first year of high school and while she has taken part in underworld activities who hire Rebecca for her hacking abilities. She is mostly known for her public persona as the girl who loves creating doujinshi involving all type of situations. Which included forbidden love, boy love, girl love and whatever you could think about. She was inspired by Eolas who was the strongest Telekinetic whos true esper level was only known in the underworld. Which allowed her to grow from a level 0 to a level four in two years.

Amato De Vitis was an Italian student in his second year of high school and another level four telekinetic who was the least interested in his powers than what others expected. Despite that he was a genius mechanic more than anything and was the inventor of many highly advance vehicles. He loves his creations so much, it goes on the borderline of obsessive. But despite creating so much highly advance creations his transportation of choice seems to be an old fashioned yellow bus.

Amaya Tanaka, Kimiko Tanaka and Tora Tanaka were sisters who were all Japanese students and level four Telekinetic. The elder being Kimiko Tanaka who was in her third year of high school, Tora being in her second year and Amaya who was in the third year of middle school. They also have a younger brother who is not involved in the underworld activities and doesn't know of his elder sister's activities. They are a rather cheerful bunch and supportive showing amazing teamwork. They are mostly know for their combat and tactical nature which is only achieved with all three sisters working together. The three of them were also inspired by Eolas' true power, but his inspiration has lead them deeper into the darkness than Rebecca. Amaya and Rebecca are in the same club, to which Amaya was the one who actually made the boy love doujinshi involving Eolas and Kakine.

Moriko Suzuki was a third high school year Japanese student, who was considered the second strongest telekinetic in the city only to Eolas Stuart himself. This was because he has efficiently mastered the art of using his ability with actual weapons, giving him more firepower than many. Like Eolas he also has taken part in very high valued missions due to his capability as a soldier to which many had theorized if both were on the same esper level, than they would be evenly matched for some time. But even so would still ultimately lose because he often fights with rules and honor. Were Eolas in turn is a ruthless killing machine who doesn't abide by the rules of combat.

Finally there was Hashishin Sutento who was the same age as Eolas and a Japanese student. He was also a level four telekinetic who was known for his espionage skills and ninja heritage. While he is indeed a very effective ninja in respects, Hashishin's own name isn't exactly real and an adoptive on after a legendary assassin in the Arabic world. He also tends to copy moves from the game series Assassin's creed and thinks Templars at the world's enemies. But once again despite everything, he was a very valued agent of the underworld and his success record only proves it.

That was it.

All together they were considered the seven level four telekinetics. They all had their talents which were going to be rather useful to Eolas and he only helped they would join his cause to rebel against Academy city.

It was a test of Eolas Stuart's influence and if Rebecca is anything to go by it might pan out in his favor.

And upon his request Rebecca had called them all to his apart.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?" Eolas said who was interested on moving forward to the next step.

"They will be here later in the evening, some of them can't just get up and come here without raising eyebrows." Rebecca answered which suited Eolas fine, because he has no intention to strike the Tree diagram control facility yet.

Well that's after he deals with the group ITEM and the fourth ranked level five.

Mugino Shizuri.

* * *

**Author Notes:** We get to know Rebecca a bit more while Misaki recovers and the fact Academy city higher ups are already reacting to Eolas' intended rebellion. We even see the early preparation stages for project Michael and we learn of the identity of all seven telekinetics who in two years time would be seen as heroes.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one as the first level five confrontation is next.

Next time **Chapter 5** - Attack on ITEM


	5. Attack on ITEM

**Chapter 5** - Attack on ITEM

The 30th October saw the rescue of the Queen of Tokiwadai, Shokuhou Misaki, the first major intervention of the boy's part. Who's interference in other affairs of the city has finally sparked emergency meetings between the higher ups and those who rule the underworld. One being headed by Aleister Crowley the other being headed by Kihara Gensei.

While their counter plans to Eolas' Insurrection was already underway, starting with the arrival of many child errors and other movements within the underworld.

Eolas also has his own meeting with seven other telekinetic. It would include Shokuhou Misaki also but she seemed remained bed ridden for the rest of the day. The next morning she would wake up with a terrible hunger on **November 1st.**

Opening her eyes slowly, to the smell of fried eggs and bacon being made. The first thing she saw was the rather messy table that laid low in the middle of the room. With various papers, cups and even a laptop still remained. From the looks of everything, it really looked like a meeting took place in this room. Looking ahead to the left she could see a small opening created by the table countertop which stems to the kitchen. Which was pretty handy as the cook could simply place food on the countertop and those in the living area could sit at it their side to eat.

And there he was in a situation which is rarely seen, Eolas was cooking what she figured was breakfast. He had a rather pleasant smile which only made her worried when she realized that she was half dress and in one of his shirts.

"No... I didn't take advantage of you." Eolas said who didn't even look back, which made it very strange how he knew she awoke. She didn't make any sound, she didn't even sit up yet. She was just still laying there with her eyes open. Finally sitting up she looked over to Eolas who still hadn't turned around.

This was because he was finishing preparing breakfast.

"How did you know that I was awake?" Misaki said who was rather curious.

"Because my telekinetic field covers this entire apartment. My mind picks up even the slightest movement, this even includes the changing breathing pattern and heartbeat. Yours indicated that you awoken from you deep sleep, so that's how I knew you woke up. Just in case you ask how I know you was thinking? Well... was I correct? You thought for a moment I took advantage of you since, you're in my apartment and half dressed wearing one of my shirts." Eolas said leaving Misaki feeling out of place.

"You wouldn't be wrong..." Misaki sighed as she cross her legs after realizing she was wearing shorts.

"Well you can thank Rebecca Collins for your treatment and basically stripping you into my shirt. She even got your clothes cleaned which should be on the small chest and draws next to you." Eolas continues and when Misaki looked beside her to indeed see her clothes folded up right next to her the sound of curtain being pulled down and put in place startled Misaki.

Eolas had used his powers to pull down blind which closes the gap which allows people to see through into the small kitchen.

"You might want to get dressed now if your capable. Since breakfast is nearly done and I have no intentions to cook again. We be late for school and we need to discuss what we both should do next." Eolas said who seemed so focus on progress, like he was impatient and while Misaki didn't completely understand why. She couldn't argue with it since while she understand she must of been recovering from yesterday's events.

Eolas still saved her from what could be a nightmarish fate.

Since if you went against the underworld of Academy city, normally you would be lost within it's darkness for what could seem for a life time. So she should play along with his mannerisms and here what he had to say...

Besides she had thought.

It wouldn't be the first time he saved her from an unpleasant situation.

It wouldn't be long until Misaki was fully dressed and Eolas brought breakfast to the cluttered table. Which made Misaki wonder where they suppose to eat and decided to try clear some of the mess. Before the papers she was about to move started to move on their own and more than that the entire room started to move as if it came to life.

In truth this was Eolas' telekinetic power organizing the room, it even ordered the paper into sections and Eolas didn't even look at it while it occurred. This only displayed Eolas rather uncanny mental capabilities and esper ability.

But in just a few noisy seconds the entire room was cleared as if it was never messy. No wonder he didn't do this before she woke up, it could of woke her up Misaki had thought. And not long before that display they both dived into what look like a proper English breakfast. Not something Misaki was use two, but she wasn't going to say no after everything Eolas has done.

"So... What do we need to talk about?" Misaki said who was wondering what was Eolas' mind.

"Your future..." Eolas said casually to which surprised Misaki who didn't expect that response. "I don't know about you, but it's not right for a young girl like you to continue being embroiled in the underworld of this city. Those days were you been treated like just a test subject and are isolated are all over, even if you don't want to offer me assistance. I will personally make sure you live a life you deserve Shokuhou Misaki. It's the least I can do to pay you back and to earn forgiveness... For my behavior...ehhh I guess you would be the first one I say this too but... I'm sorry... for everything." Eolas said rather humbly who even bowed his head slightly towards Misaki.

Who was stunned by these turn of events and though she wasn't sure what to say in response. She acted on the first thing that was in her mind. The moment when Eolas said he had no intention to be her friends a few days back.

"Well... I don't want to be your friend anymore." Misaki said looking away, but her attempt to get Eolas to say it now had backfired once more when he responded. "That's a good attitude to have Misaki. There is no need to be friends with a guy who will cause nothing but pain and by the time this all ends... I could be no longer around. It only end up being a hollow friendship... " Eolas said with a rather displaced tone. It was like there was a low sense of hopelessness in his voice and Misaki noticed it. While she wanted to say that she wanted to be friends, with the boy who first offered a hand of kindness at first...

Her words escaped her mind when she realized how Eolas saw himself as which only made her feel more confused on how to act on this situation. She knew full well how Eolas has treated her in the past, first it was with kindness and understanding. But shortly after leaving the confines of a life behind a metal door. He became that scary individual whos name was infamous in the underworld. It was like he became her living ball and chain. But she honestly didn't mind, since she was no longer confined to one room.

Even when he used force to make sure she complied with Academy city's higher ups.

But she knew this was because he was chained to the darkness of this city, more than she ever could be and wonder what the pressures were like on the boy, who spoke to her one day through a large metal door.

She wondered about this because she knew this boy, felt lonely in the world.

Isolated

And while for a time she was like that in reality, the boy was different. He was able to walk among a crowd of people and even spending time with the one he cared about. He often felt alone and Misaki knew that this reason was because he didn't see himself as human.

He didn't feel human and in a world full of them. It wasn't hard to understand why he felt alone... She had finally figured out what to do without asking for the reasons.

"What do you need help with?" Misaki said with a determined face, knowing that Eolas mentioned earlier he would need assistance. Eolas was surprised by her sudden offer of help, but than he should get use to it. While it wasn't a clear run and it was all thanks to Rebecca but the other level four telekinetics were happy to help.

To make a better city and not only for them but those they cared about.

"If you willing to help than, we need to make sure you have a way to contact me which can only be accessed by you and you alone. How about this Misaki? You establish a telepathic connection to my mind and you can use it to contact me like a telephone but most importantly of all to tell me if you're in danger that you cannot overcome yourself. And I'll come straight away no matter what..." Eolas said reconfirming his motivation to protect Misaki from now on.

"Mostly because mobile phones are handy, but it was bit hard to handle while three other girls I knew struggle to call for help when the fourth ranked level five attacked." Eolas explained his reason for the telepathic connection.

"The Meltdowner? When did this happen?"

"Last night...I would tell you about it, but we be late for school... so... just use your powers to read my mind... Go ahead I will allow you." Eolas said as Misaki felt the telekinetic pressure in the apartment faded as if it was never there. And this meant Eolas' AIM field would not interfere with her ability and she just did that... on Eolas' permission she looked into the memories of last night.

**1st November, District 19**

**1:23am**

"Erm... Eolas-San it's Amaya Tanaka! This is the right number right?" Amaya said from the other side of the phone and before Eolas answered he could hear the sound of fighting and a rather raged level five on the other side.

"How did she find out you were following her?" Eolas asked who was curious since Eolas checked things out before the three sisters started to tail various elements of the support team of ITEM. But it would seem somebody had found out about their movements or he didn't check everything. But the three sisters were caught in an ambush with the main team of ITEM with Mugino Shizuri in charge.

"We have no clue but it would seem those items which Amato made weren't entirely effective against UNDER_Line." Amaya continues as the fighting grew worse of the other side of the phone. Which made it sound like the phone was dropped on the ground and Amaya couldn't come back to it.

"God dammit... It's been barely a day and I already risk losing my supporters." Eolas said angrily as with a sudden movement of his left hand and the adjustment of his overall movement. Eolas suddenly shot in the direction of where the three sisters was pinned down. Before he even got there Eolas noticed from ahead what had occurred, the three sisters were stuck in a yard and they were only surviving due to their combined telekinetic barrier. Which is rumored to be as strong as Eolas' own telekinetic barrier when the three work together. But even his wouldn't last long against the full power of the Meltdowner with that to contend too, they also have to worry about the fact they was surrounded on all sides. The support team of ITEM were everywhere unloading a never even wave of bullets.

But other than Frenda it seems Mugino usual main team wasn't around. Which only made it more easier that it would of planned. Since Eolas had no intention of dealing with ITEM so soon before taking on the Tree Diagram facility. That had now change as Eolas quickly jumped with inhuman strength right into the yard and to everybody else it looked like something crash hard into the ground which caused the dust to scatter across the area.

Causing them to hold their attack and only when the dust resettled did they see what happened. A rather dangerously focused Original Level Five was watching them all closely. Even the ones behind him and he didn't have eyes in the back of his head. Eolas' telekinetic field was expanded allowing him to track their movements.

But of course that field will got back to it's usual size when Eolas effectively moved from his port.

And he did by throwing his left ahead to the right causing a sudden surge of telekinetic power to rise and pushing outwards with a 360 degrees of him. Protecting only the sisters in the epicenter as he pushed them to allow them to get away. But this telekinetic wave not only gave the sisters time to escape, but literally blasted the ITEM support team and even Mugino off their feet allowing Eolas the chance to get to work with frightening efficiency.

When the sisters vanished from the area Eolas grabbed one of their guns starting to wipe the ITEM members out one by one. Without a waste movement he started to slaughter each member in his path, with each move he made lead to only killing his next target. And it wouldn't be long until he came upon Frenda one of the original member of Mugino's team. Realizing he ran out of ammo, Eolas decided to channel his telekinetic power in the shape of a bullet in place of a real one.

The boy know with enough compact pressure and power that it could rival that of a normal bullet. Or become even more devastating and with a close up shot like the one he could do right now. Since he stood over the hurt Frenda who was knocked out by Eolas' telekinetic wave earlier.

He was slowly about to pull the trigger before he had to let go of the gun and move his hand away. Which lead to the gun being wiped out by a green light.

"You bastard... what the hell have you done..." Mugino said who angrily looked at Eolas. They weren't strangers, no they weren't, since before any of the level fives even gained their power. They all met Eolas once as if it was a destined meeting. As if it was Eolas who choose them to gain their power, that's not exactly what happened. It was just Eolas being the original level five can see the potential in other espers who can also become a level five.

But that wasn't the only time, Eolas had a reputation among the level fives as the Director's attack dog and while it's clear to her that Eolas went against the Directors. The only reason he could be here was for one reason. Mugino had already received the orders to ambush him on the Tree Diagram mission.

But she feared he would strike first and that she was right. But she underestimate just how powerful he was in taking out most of the team she brought with her tonight. With the exception of Frenda and a few others.

Nearly twenty three members were killed in less than two minutes.

"What does it look like? Just did some spring cleaning of people who live in the underworld for the joy of it. Those type of people no longer deserve to live in the future of the city and now it's time to deal with you. Meltdowner you only want to prove your strength and hate the idea of those who ranks less than you in the scale of level fives and esper level. Than no this my official rank on the scale is 6th and I shall show you the true strength." Eolas said who instantly launched him self forward with a second thought. While made Mugino stumble on her feet and without thinking any further she struck back with a powerful meltdowner blast which went straight for Eolas

Putting his left hand forward and suddenly standing his ground. Eolas was forced to stop when the attack struck his hand and the meltdowner beam continued to surge as Mugino shouted out. " WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DESERVE WHO DIES!"

Her shout only made Eolas chuckle with a sinister expression.

"That's rather funny, who gave you or everyone else in the underworld to kill or ruin lives. I'm just doing what those who live in the darkness do everyday." Eolas shouted who started to walk against Mugino's attack pushing forward hard putting pressure back on Mugino.

It was insane she was putting a lot of strength in her attack and yet Eolas was pushing back away it with one hand. This was the power of the Original Level Five, the very scope of his power to be able to even push Mugino's ability like that was frightening.

And it wasn't an easy task, since among the level fives in states alone her power can become the one with the most offensive power. Before Eolas got right up to Mugino, she continued to stand her ground as she put both hands into her attack. Increasing the power tenfold which pushed Eolas across the ground back to where he came from with sheer power alone.

But this was no surprise for Eolas who also put both hands to counter Mugino's attack but he wasn't going to walk against it this time. He was going to disperse it showing the Meltdowner that there was no hope for her in this exchange.

Since her match up against him was probably the most unfortunate for Mugino Shizuri. Her power had electromagnetic nature to her ability, which allows her to effect Mikoto Misaka's power. Giving her advantage over the Railgun. But Eolas had the advantage over the Meltdowner ability... because it was so easy for him to stop it in it's tracks.

Because he understand the nature of it nearly as much as Mugino or frighteningly even more. And his dominance over the fourth ranked level five was once again shown as his telekinetic power ripped through the middle of Mugino's attack.

And like a blade cutting in the middle, the attack dispersed instantly within the Fourth's hand. Taking the chance that she was know off balance from what just occurred, Eolas tightened his feet on the ground before eurrpting from his position with a display of power and smashed past Mugino with blinding speed.

It looked like he didn't do anything, but just ran past her but that wasn't what really occurred. Mugino knew this first hand as she mentioned it to herself... "Telekentic pulse, that bastard just targeted vital points with his power." She said as she realized her left side of her body was weakened incredibly. Which was a smart choice against her since her power requires the effective strength of her entire body to keep her power up.

Basically Eolas just cut her power in half before she even can unleash it fully on him.

To try and keep the boy's mind of that fact. She took out a Silicon card and mustered all her strength into it. Causing a wide ranged Meltdowner attack which fired towards Eolas who did nothing but walk against it. This time his Telekinetic power all his strength poured in it was enough to disperse the attack upon contact.

This was only because her power was cut in half and without wasting any more time Eolas' superior speed was unleashed. Bringing him right up towards Mugino before she realized and he instantly tripped her off her feed with his left leg and pushed her down with his own hand around her next.

"You're far too inexperience compared to me to even call this a battle." Eolas said who tightened his grip around her neck. She struggle to breath let alone talk and Eolas smiled with sinister intentions as his killing instinct started to take over.

The life was about to esper from Mugino eyes as Eolas' arms started to shake as the memory of full tuning being shot surged through his mind. Causing him to instantly let go, it just hit him that he was going to go further than he had planned. Sure he has killed a lot of Item's supporters and only because it was needed.

Killing their team basically wiped out their chances to pull off an effective ambush. Even with Mugino and Frenda roughly injured from this exchanged. With the members they had left, they don't have the planning capability to pull it off let alone experience. That is why a support team was needed and that is what Kihara mentioned in that live stream Rebecca set up earlier.

He doesn't need to kill Mugino or Frenda... it was enough... it was enough... he will not allow that side to get out of control... he will keep it in check until he needs it... And while Eolas struggled with himself.

A certain fourth ranked was struggling to breath while looking towards Eolas with a sense of strong foreboding, she truly hadn't expected the Original Level five to be this powerful in comparison. He just made her look like a joke. But she knew of the boy's reputation of killing anyone in his way and she wondered why he back away from killing her even though she felt like she was about to die.

But she couldn't bring any words to her lips as she still felt it hard to breath let alone speak. And with that Eolas stood up with a much sadder expression.

"Listen here and listen well. If you want to survive what is coming next, you will keep your business out of it. Ignore any call or message that tells you to intercept my activities or next time I will not hesitate in killing you..." Eolas said with a stark warning who left the defeated fourth ranked level to think about what occurred.

**In the Present, Eolas apartment **

**8:30am**

Many hours later, Misaki and Eolas stepped out of the apartment ready to go to their respective schools. Despite everything that just occurred they still had to keep up their public image and that double so for Misaki herself. She felt safe going to school keeping trust with Eolas he would come if she needed help. Which was a guaranteed thing when she set up a telepathic connection with Eolas. Allowing to talk to him through her mind in a certain distance. Which was long enough to cover the distance between their two schools.

She had thought about what she learned about the Incident with ITEM. Which surprised even Misaki who also expect Eolas to kill Mugino, but it was this change of behavior which was increasing Misaki's faith in the boy that he was much kinda than the rumors suggest. In her eyes he was slowly becoming that same boy she first heard through the large metal door..

The true Eolas Stuart and not this dangerous persona which he was forced to adopt.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Deciding to deal with Item before they get the jump on him. Eolas wipes them out and even shows the difference of power between himself and the fourth ranked level five. Next time we head to the next day of November the 2nd, which sees the battle for the Tree diagram facility.

Find out what happens when both sides made their first decisive moves in a growing rebellion. September 2nd would be in the minds of the public the first official day of the Sixth Incident.

Next time **Chapter 6** - The Battle of Tree Diagram.


	6. The Battle of Tree Diagram

(**Note**: Sorry about confusion with dates, Last chapter took place on November the 1st, this chapter will be the 2nd of November.)

* * *

**Chapter 6** - The Battle of Tree Diagram.

Once again another day had past and now it was November the second, walking home from school Eolas has noticed since the attack on the ITEM group, that activity in the underworld has been stalled. Maybe more than themselves had found out what occurred that night, when Eolas easily made work of the currently out of action Meltdowner and her team. But worst of all the rumors of Eolas having his own group of supporters was the true reason for the staling of activity. Trust was already a fragile thing in the underworld and that was already made worse with the possibility that Eolas had allies placed anywhere.

Which was a reality since the boy's influence was notable for many years, there was no real way to tell where true loyalties lie throughout the underworld. And this is exactly what Eolas wanted, part of the reason he recruited the other telekinetics was to install that fear and while this had put a careful watch on all the level fours. It was alright since he had no intention of allowing any of them taking the fall. He would protect them all if he has to go that far and that was part of the promise he made to them all.

To make matters worse for the underworld, the fourth ranked level five had basically vanished since last night. Which to Eolas was a good thing, since he had no intention of killing people unless its needed for a plan to work.

He just hope Mugino stays out from any further affairs or he will not be that kind in the future.

Speaking of his affairs it concerned him that the little device which Amato made against UNDER_Line weren't entirely effective. It had got the three Tanaka sisters exposed and that was a problem. He didn't exactly blame him for it though, since he requested Amato to provide the sisters without proper testing. Something which the Tanaka sisters were happy to take the risk on but still, he would need to get Rebecca on the device's programming.

Amato was great at creating vehicles and small machines. But that was it he wasn't no programmer and should of expected that much. Which basically meant he will intend to get both of them to work together more from now own. Those two would be the most important to keep alive since they could even give the city a run for their money on there own.

"OIII BOSS! Want to come on a district wide tour!? We already got company!" Amato suddenly said much to Eolas surprise, specially since it was in public and he just drove up to him beside the road in a large yellow school bus.

"What the flying hell... I know I said I would protect you all but seriously do you have any sense of survival?" Eolas ask with a low tone to which his wonder was made worse by a sudden appearance of another familiar face.

"Well fancy meeting you hear Eolas! Would you be such a kind boy and autograph my new doujinshi. It's got you, Accelerator, Kakine and even Gunha... who needs a bl pair when you can have a BL GROUP!" Rebecca said through the window holding a rather questionable book.

Eolas felt defeated as he looked down with regret and slowly turned his attention to both Amato and Rebecca.

"Forget about protecting you lot... How about I kill you both now!" Eolas said with anger to which Rebecca shrugged it off rather casually.

"Come on now, you will annoy our other guests." Said Amato suddenly who made sure Eolas take note that the bus was rather full and from close inspection he can see many girls of Tokiwadai uniform.

"We was told to find you on this route by a Tokiwadai girl. Apparently among all the girls you have a rather crafty reputation. To pay you back they all decided to make that book the Rebecca girl had." Amato explain which allowed Eolas to figure out what's going on, they was making it seem they just met him. "Now they want you sign all their copies..." He continued which Eolas looked throughout the bus to see how many Tokiwadai girls there was in the bus. It was true he didn't have the best reputation since he played pranks during school events.

He closed his eyes out of annoyance.

"Well I don't want to take part of that... find it rather... awkward and perverted." A familiar voice said to which Eolas was happy to find an ally in this strange situation and opened his eyes towards Amato once more to see somebody else standing there...

"Miko-Chan why are you..." Eolas said stunned. There she was and this was the first time they seen each other since she got back from her parents. So despite not enjoying what the other girls was up to, she had took the chance to find Eolas by joining on this rather odd bus ride. As she got off she was in her winter uniform and had her bag with a familiar strap attached to it. He was far too distracted by Mikoto's presence to actually hear what Rebecca said next.

"So that's the face he has when he seems human... very nice... that's picture worthy if I say so myself." Rebecca said softly as she took out her phone and takes a picture of both Eolas and Mikoto Misaka together.

"Something tell me this is going to be a rare sight for days to come..." She continued before calling out to Eolas once more to get his attention. "If you not going to sign them at least take this special copy I got made for you." Rebecca said who through a different doujinshi which had a similar cover at Eolas really hard. But Eolas managed to catch it without much trouble even without his power, Eolas' instincts were good but upon catching the book Eolas' power went into overdrive as he noticed something strange.

Don't judge a book by a cover he'd thought and he was right. Eolas' power went through the book and enveloped every page. Without even opening the book everything written inside was being translated via his power into his mind. This wasn't the book you think it is being called doujinshi, it was a hand written account by Rebecca of what everybody would be doing tonight and reports about the enemy movements. Eolas was able to learn everything in the book because his telekinetic power went ontop of the written word. Like it had mapped out everything inside like he did with the facility two days ago.

"As I said" Eolas mentioned as he started to avoid eye contact with Mikoto and he threw the book back towards Rebecca assisted with his power. "These are not my type of reading, thanks for the thought though." Eolas said gracefully but he felt disturbed and not by what he read inside the book. But what the plans had reminded him about which he has buried deep in his mind.

"So you not getting on?" Amato said suddenly who was confused about what's getting on.

"It's a shame you don't want to read it. I guess I'll have to make one which you beg to read about... how about that girl with you right now..." Rebecca said as she tried to tease to which you could hear Amato calling out about whats happening.

Eolas instantly walk in the opposite direction of the bus and Mikoto strangely to which the later was annoyed by his strange behavior and followed suit. Leaving Amato with a bus full of girls who look back towards them before starting the bus up once more.

"OK ladies let's go to the Karaoke!" Amato said who suddenly got a couple of books thrown at him.

And a lot of girls said together "We know you can't sing!" leaving thew Italian student to respond to the ungrateful girls. Rebecca watched as Mikoto Misaka and Eolas Stuart left down the street.

"Hmm... those two do go together. I guess I'll try a straight forward doujinshi for once." Rebecca said with a smile before continuing. "She surely makes him brighten up." Rebecca said looking towards the photo he had taken. Which showed Eolas with a rather warm smile with Mikoto which was really out of place for him.

But warm smiles weren't exactly on either of their minds. It's not like Eolas wasn't happy to see Mikoto, in fact he was rather happy to see her alive and well. But that was exactly it, she was alive and that was good but felt also confusing. Since his mind plays tricks with him, seeing the dead expression of Full tuning which continued to flash before his eyes while looking towards Mikoto.

His mind was being unfair, he couldn't even look at Mikoto Misaka without being reminded of that moment.

"You seem rather different? Did something happen while I was away?" Mikoto said who was concerned, whos question sent Eolas' mind into overdrive. He wanted to tell her everything, what happened to full tuning and what he is doing is to secure her future from the darkness of this city. But there was a lot to talk about, firstly he would have to discuss everything that has happened in the past.

All the dark, gritty bits which really made Eolas worry that Mikoto will just cut dies with him. A fact he was rather scared about, but i was inevitable he had thought. The truth made take some time but it will soon come out, no matter how hard you try to keep it hidden.

And besides he couldn't, since he knew that if he told her than there was a chance she just get involved and he didn't want to drag her into his problems. She has already been living a normal life and he wanted this to continue for Mikoto. There was no need to destroy the light that he has known nearly all his life.

The light that he sees in Mikoto.

Was the very reason he was doing all of this at the start.

He didn't want to see it extinguish and will do everything to protect it.

Even if he has to destroy the very meaning of darkness.

**November 2nd, Outskirts of Tree Diagram facility **

**11:32pm**

Starting with the legacy of Radio Noise.

He knew it's role in the grand scheme of things, so he knew that he couldn't destroy it from the minds of Academy city. But surely he can make sure to make the result to Radio Noise an impossibility. And while the skies roared with thunder and light late at night, with the rain pouring down without stop.

Eolas looked open the facility of Tree Diagram control center from the outskirts, with a rather serious expression. So much so he did not care to shelter himself from the rain which was easy with his power. Like the two other telekinetics with him, that was Rebecca and Moriko Suzuki. Both who was not only sheltering themselves from the rain with their power, but also Misaki who actually brought an umbrella along but with their help she had no need to use it yet. Well for herself anyway and actually use it to cover Eolas by her own will.

Which broke Eolas' focus on the facility, which was literally covered in hound dog members and various espers from what he can understand. Turning towards Misaki with a faint sense of gratitude before turning to Moriko.

"Are the others in position do you know?" Eolas ask knowing he would have the answer. "Yes they are and seem rather boisterous about it. If our plan works than no reinforcements would be sent here regardless of your presence, the others will target various places on opposite ends of the city. The only thing which remains a mystery is how you intend to get to each location in case of an emergency." Moriko asked who drew his Katana preparing for the battle ahead.

"I would fly of course, with my full power I can across this city quickly if I put my mind to it." Eolas said casually to which lead to Moriko sighing at the thought. "So that's the difference between a level four and five than? I guess it only means I can only show my resolve and wipe out the enemy." Moriko said who with Katana in hand and stepped forward without thinking any further.

Before suddenly rushing towards the facility with incredible speed and was heading towards the large group of hound dog members. It wasn't long until he was noticed and they begun to open fire but the bullets did nothing but bounce of Moriko's telekentic shield. At this very same time Eolas took out a gun from his holster and checked for ammo.

"So Rebecca will hack into Tree diagram and mess with the information while you want me to?" Misaki said who was confused about her role here.

"Gather information and create some confusion. The sad reality is that Kihara down there probably has prepared methods to bring me down and I know hes capable of doing it. Basically your the one who will decided if this operation is a success." Eolas said who didn't seem to mean putting pressure on Misaki.

"Hey wait your weaknesses will also work on us. What about me and Moriko?" Rebecca said who pouted at the thought.

"You don't have to worry about that, since Kihara knows I'm going to be attacking this place and he can't afford using his trump cards against level fours. That is why Moriko is very important to this mission, since he highly effective in battle and can do serious damage. Which will force Kihara to weigh his options, to use his trump cards against me or Moriko who knew of this risk. You two need to worry about your side of the mission." Eolas said who pointed the gun in his hand towards the biggest group of soldiers down below and if to time with Moriko's movements.

He fired a single bullet. But there was more to it that a single bullet flying to it's destination. The speed of the projectile was increased tremendously with his telekinetic power and upon hitting on of it's targets down below Moriko jumped in the air as knowing what was going to happen. And he watched as the group Eolas aimed at was blasted away with a sudden eruption of telekinetic power, which poured out of the bullet upon contact.

Moriko made it worse as he landed in the now empty space created by Eolas, who with his Kanata blade poured his own strength into it.

"Rend!" he shouted as he swung his blade which unleash his own telekinetic power which was strong enough to throw jeeps on the side and soldiers of their feet. But the robots units remained strong, but this didn't bother Moriko at all since he would be too fast for them even to get a realistic shot.

When he officially went on the attack, Eolas with Rebecca and Misaki rushed towards the facility. They were moving a pretty good speed matching Moriko's own previously but a certain Queen was started to tire from this sudden physical aspect she had to endure.

"Eolas... Rebecca... just..." Misaki suddenly started to get slowly as they continue. Which startled before Eolas and Rebecca... "I forgot... she hates P.E." Eolas said to which he turn to Rebecca. He noticed that she had various bags with her to which had her equipment so she couldn't worry about offense right about know and that only mean he had to do it the hard way. For both her and Misaki at least... he may actually enjoy this part.

Rebecca and Misaki noticed when Eolas had a rather sinister smile and what he said next would make them worry.

"Have you every wonder what it's like to fly like a rocket." Eolas said who tapped the ground with his left foot which made him float off the ground with his own power. Which also caused a side effect pushing the rain back above him, to which it looked like there was a giant puddle forming in the sky above even over the facility. This was how far reaching his power was compared to the level fours. And Rebecca realized what he was about to do which made her stumble in her words.

"Eolas... look I will no longer put you BL books agains... I promise... just don't... I hate going on roller coast rides, they make me feel sick to my stomach..." Rebecca said who's words of plea had only frightened Misaki.

"What the ... don't... EooooLLLASSSS." Misaki said as Eolas vanished with blinding speed literally bringing Misaki and Rebecca with him by his telekinetic power alone. Bypassing the fighting going on between Moriko and the hound dog agents. Eolas literally smashed through the side of the facility, you could straight after the screams of Rebecca and Misaki.

Inside the facility Eolas came crashing down into the main hall of the facility, it was a great open space with pillars for a rather old Greek and many doors which lead to other parts of the facility. Misaki and Rebecca came flying through the big gap created by Eolas landing in mid air right next to Eolas. Who's telekinetic power had literally stopped them in motion and put them up right on their feet.

Safely on the ground both Rebecca and Misaki struggle to stay on their feet as they both felt sick. Neither of them was actually use to this type of movement and wouldn't really want to do it again. But Eolas look unaffected and that was because he was staring at somebody right in front of him.

Well more than just one person.

With just the sound of the rain hitting the marble floor inside the facility, the mysterious interlopers which Eolas was staring at begun to talk.

"Well isn't this an honor? To think we meet the Original Level Five in person, I would gladly ask for your autograph specially after I kill you it may be worth more than you being alive." Said a familiar voice to Eolas to which only made him smile sarcastically.

"To think Kakine Teitoku and his group would actually dare get in my way after learning about what happened with ITEM. " Eolas said who scanned the room in front of him. There was indeed the second ranked level five and members of his group SCHOOL. Which also included a back up support team which were basically their own version of Hound dog.

Something which ITEM had the previous night.

It didn't save them and neither would SCHOOLS.

"KAKINE TEITOKU!" Rebecca shouted while breathing heavily. She held up a certain book which stared both Kakine and Eolas in BL. Which got both a horrified stare from both Level fives.

"I can't believe you brought that on this mission, did you calculate his interruption?" Eolas said trying to get some clarity with her strange behavior. Rebecca shocked her head putting her book away knowing the nasty glare she was getting...

"Fine... we'll leave this to you... come on Misaki may need your help now that my escort is going to have fun." Rebecca said who started to begin to walk to the door she knew were the control center was located. Not wanting to be here when the fighting starts, Misaki gladly followed Rebecca promising to Eolas via their telepathic connection to keep him informed.

But Kakine wasn't going to allow them run off that easily and was about to turn around to deal with them. But stop short as a massive surge of telekinetic pressure covered their escape creating an invisible temporary wall.

"Your facing me know... all of you..." Eolas said with a foreboding tone, to which caught a nasty glare from Kakine. "Fine we deal with you first. I would love to talk to you about esper limitations and how to beat number one. But... my employers want you put down like a dog." Kakine said who turned his full attention to Eolas as the other two had gotten away.

"Hold on Kakine. Didn't Kihara Gensei say he will double the money to bring him back alive?" The girl in the dress said who slowly approached Eolas with calm.

"Hello Eolas you may of not know about me, but I'm a great fan of yours..." The girl in the dress said who was rather beautiful. So much so that Eolas' eyes were actually focused on her than the others. To the point he didn't even react the sinister expression on Kakine who knew what was happening.

You see the girl's ability is known as Measure Heart or Mind Ruler an ability that allows her to regulate "the distance between people's hearts". Which basically stirs feelings in the heart towards her from the target by her desire. For example a husband wouldn't be able to shot her like he wouldn't shot his wife. Despite being two different people.

Basically it could make the target fall in love unknowingly with her and this is what was happening. The Girl in the Dress was trying to take Eolas into submission in the most non violent way. She got up close to Eolas with her hand softly on his right cheek as she got him to step sideways a bit with Kakine now looking at both of them from their side perspective.

"I would love to get to know the famous Original Level five even better... will you being willing to tell me?" The Girl in the dress said who suddenly have a sinister smile as Eolas' expression look distant a sound could be heard from the distance as a bullet from a sniper was shot from the distance and through the very same hole Eolas created.

It was aimed straight for Eolas' head and it looked like it was going to hit it's target until...

"Fools." Eolas said suddenly as the sniper bullet's path was suddenly bent and shot the Girl in the Dress in the head instead. Her body flew from the impact as she fell on the ground hard with no life left in her body. But Eolas didn't stop they he pointed his left hand towards the whole he created unleashing a surge of telekentic energy in the direction of the bullet and it went with amazing speed. In the distance to where a certain Sunazara Chimitsu was sitting with gun in hand, saw what was happening and tried to react by dropping his sniper. Which was breaking apart at the seems under Eolas' power which than grabbed hold of him and Eolas tended to bring him here without the safety belt to what is about to happen.

Eolas pulled him from his position and straight towards the facility who came crashing into the main hall without any protection. A normal human wasn't able to survive the impact and Kakine knew it. That is why he was the only one who did turn his eyes and continued to look at Eolas.

"How... the hell did you do that?" Kakine said who showed no feeling towards two of his followers being killed instantly.

"Measure Heart only works on those who don't have neigh enough knowledge on it. And I know everything about your little group including your powers Dark matter and the deal with Sunazara's attack no working is simple. There is a certain length of telekentic field constantly around me which is a result of my AIM field. My mind reacts instantly when something enters that field and that is why sniper attacks will not work on me. Thought I'll admit if I didn't know about Measure Heart I would surely be dead right about know. To bad for you and your group since I'm going to wipe you all out about now." Eolas said who took out the gun from earlier and shot a single bullet once more.

Kakine knew how dangerous it was since he can feel Eolas' power inside the bullet and with the swing of his hand Kakine created a sword for his own power. And smashed it out of the air with his raw strength and created sword. Causing a shockwave to erupt but much weaker since Kakine had disrupted it by cutting the bullet in half.

"You guys get lost now and take their bodies with you. It seems this is just a fight possible between level fives online." Kakine said who seem confident about his chances. Sure his plan to subdue Eolas with the girl in the dress and the sneak attack didn't pan out. But that just shows the threat they were dealing with. Was a bonafide level five esper.

And so they did under Kakine's orders the rest of school started to fall back. It seems Kakine had not intention of allowing what happened to ITEM happened to SCHOOL.

The moment they left both of them begun their attack showing impressive speed both of them had launched from their positions, even cracking the marble floor as a result. Eolas would find him surprise about just how fast Kakine was which he should clear his mind on. This guy wasn't ranked number two for any other reason, he was strong really strong and Eolas had to admit that. Specially since he was barely inches away from sending his Dark Matter blade in Eolas stomach.

But here's the thing...

It was just Kakine's unlucky day...

The sword went straight through Eolas' stomach without a moment's hesitation and despite the pain he was feeling Eolas looked unaffected from what occurred. In fact his eyes grew with a sinister expression as the blade was forced out of his stomach with his telekinetic power.

Kakine stumbled back from this display and shouted out in respond. "What the hell are you... you not even effected by getting a damn blade stuck in your stomach." Kakine was shocked rather than angry and more so when he watch Eolas' wound heal in seconds. There was a faint golden glow to the healing which happened but that's exactly the reality of this situation.

Right at this moment now, Eolas seemed impossible to beat in battle let alone kill. Even if he took that bullet to the head would of he died than? He personally wouldn't like to test it out but the truth of how he can heal so fast was a simple answer. Something which went beyond the realities of this city and the knowledge of normal espers.

He wasn't a normal esper or at least started out as one.

Considering his family heritage it's more safe to say he was a magician before being an esper. He even has a magician's name, but there was no need for it because he was exiled and became an esper.

"I am the Original Level Five, Sixth ranked named Eolas Stuart. Or if you like to call me by my other nick names. Monster... Demon... Director's attack dog? Or how about after the name of my ability. The Smack Wave? ... Not good enough? Either way here's a lesson you should learn Dark Matter and that there is more type of powers in this world than just esper related. You who thought he would kill me here knows nothing of the wider world. You who rather wallow in the darkness for the rest of his life should get on his knees right now and beg for his life. You ignorant level five... I'll teach you there is more than Accelerator to be scared about in this city." Eolas said with a furious tone, he may not act like what occurred had hurt him.

But he still didn't like the fact he actually got stabbed in the stomach. He let his guard down and underestimate Kakine's speed.

He will not do it again, Eolas thought as Kakine was already on him with that same powerful speed. He went straight with the kill with the Dark matter blade intending to slash from above "YOU COCKY BASTARD!" Kakine shouted as he was about to land a direct hit.

But with inhuman speed and just the palm of his hand Eolas' struck the dark matter blade in a precise point. The blade snapped with a small burst telekinetic energy escaping from the blade on the other side. And while slowly falling to the ground on his feet in slow motion Kakine saw it. Those dark foreboding eyes which were formally a sky blue colour.

Eolas eyes were now pure black stared right back into his own.

Kakine than found himself flying backwards and it wasn't from under the boy's powers but a strong kick to Kakine's stomach. He didn't even notice it occur and this has startled his mind more than the impact of smashing into the wall. He slowly clawed his way out of his landing and looked in awe towards Eolas who hadn't moved yet any further.

He see it... the reason why Mugino lost so easily yesterday... the reason for why he had the nick name of Demon and Monster.

"Is this the true power of the Original Level five?" Kakine asked himself as he sees a dark energy surrounding Eolas which was beyond he has ever seen in his life. This guy was no longer underestimating Kakine, he knew it from a single glance. But this guy even makes Accelerator look like nothing, this guy he sees looks like he has seen the limitations of humanity and went beyond it.

He can't be human... this level of pressure he was feeling was just unreal.

"IT'S JUST UNREAL!" Kakaine shouted who launched himself with all his might in a straight on attack with Eolas. But the speed that had caught Eolas unaware before was no longer a problem. Kakine saw it in slow motion as he thought his speed gave him the upper hand.

But that was no longer the case, Eolas was right beneath the charging Kakine who thought the boy was on the other side of the room. But he was ready to attack and he saw it in real time as Eolas' hard slowly turned to black...

What was this? The boy's natural hair colour was brown and it was slowly turning black like his eyes... this boy's power... was going beyond a level five.

Six... no...there was eleven blows to Kakine's stomach. So fast that not even Number two can keep his eye on the boy's movements. But he knew from the power displayed that each time he struck he used a telekinetic pulse as his inside felt wrecked in an instant.

Kakine suddenly coughed up blood and fallen to the ground besides Eolas. And while he was basically down, he still was able to see the boy in his glory, but even the boy suddenly collapse to his left knee as he stumbled forward.

Kakine didn't understand one bit what happened, but Eolas seemed to be struggling himself like something was trying to take control, shouting in anger Eolas' hair and eyes turned back to it's normal colour. Which seemed to have taken a lot out of the boy as he was breathing heavily.

Despite not even getting a second hit on the boy, he looked worse for ware more than he did after taking so many hits in quick succession. The boy begun to leave Kakine as he started to walk away.

But he wasn't going to allow him walk away just like that and shouted out towards the Original Level five.

"Why didn't you kill me despite know my type... why don't you?" Kakine said as he struggled to his feet. "Because there is nothing you can do right now to stop me and besides I don't have time. That is why I used my powers beyond a level five to put you down." Eolas said with a struggled voice who seemed to have endured mental trauma at the same moment. Kakine took this as a sign of weakness and with what strength he had he rushed in Eolas' direction to attack.

Which even startled the boy, since it was nearly impossible to get up after taking many Telekentic pulse hits in such a small amount of time.

Such tenacity, the boy was going to answer it with respect by unleashing his signature power. Turning his body around with the help of his power, Eolas gathered tremendous amount of power in his right hand.

And as if he just smacked the air itself, Eolas unleashed a deadly shock wave of power which collided into Kakine with frightening force sending the Second ranked Level five straight through the wall and out of Eolas' sight. Specially since the wall itself was nearly blown apart.

That was just how powerful that attack was and with no enemy in sight Eolas walked slowly towards where Rebecca and Misaki went. Before entering the same door he suddenly facepalmed since he realized something.

"Dammit I was suppose to drag Kakine to Misaki for information. Bah forget it... Kihara wouldn't be telling him much anyway... Knowing that bastard he wasn't even in the rage of this facility. Giving orders from a distant car... I will get you soon my power developer and when you do you know a fate worse than death I promise you." Eolas said cruelly as he went through the door...

It wouldn't be long until Rebecca had finished wiping out all information from Tree Diagram about the possibilities of cloning a level five. She even warped the information in the super computer's system to ensure that it sees it as a false possibility.

With this cloning a level five would be a distant memory until someone stumbles on it once again. But that could be a long time and a problem for the future. Not long after Rebecca finished Misaki user her powers on all in the area. Even Kakine who was out cold including SCHOOL who was still nearby.

Misaki proceeded to wipe out the information of the reason they came here and the fact Eolas came with support. The only one to know a faint idea of what happened after this event would be Kihara, who only knew that Misaki had team up with Eolas. The knowledge of the other Telekinetic hadn't been discovered under his sight.

Just as they all planned, keeping up the fear of the unknown supporters throughout the underworld.

For years to come this day would become know as the Official start of the Sixth Incident. Which kicked off with an overwhelming victory for Eolas and his rebellion. But this entire event will not be so easy every day as plans within the darkness begin to come to light.

The Rensa units would soon be mobilized and a much darker form would be created under Kihara Gensei's watching eyes...

**Unknown Location, Two hours later... **

"Alex Walker your time is now... come out..." An adult says in the presence of the younger sister. Who was separated from her brother in a iron bar cell in some unknown location. While they couldn't reach out to each other, they still could talk and see each other.

But this parting would be the last time they see each other, when Sarah watched two adults, one in black ops gear and the other which looked like a Scientist literally drag her defiant brother from his cell.

"GET OFF ME... SARAH DON'T WORRY I BEE BACK AND HELP YOU SO STAY PUT!" Alex shouted desperately as he was dragged away. Leaving the upset Sarah to wallow in the darkness of her own cell alone.

* * *

**Author notes:** The battle of the Tree diagram facility is over and the rebellion continues. With Kakine and Mugino soundly beaten by Eolas who are left to challenge him? Number seven? Or Number one? Find out as the rebellion continues ...

**Chapter 7** - Two Monsters


	7. Two Monsters

**Chapter 7** - Two Monsters

Last night's victory was significant and the higher ups of Academy city knew and most of all so did Eolas. It was the first direction challenge to their authority and they lost with cold hard calculated outcome. Not only did attacks occur across the city thanks to the other telekinetics. But Eolas had also took out Item the previous night and than the Leadership of School last night.

Despite overcoming two major obstacles, there was still those who could put a serious dent in Eolas plans and that is when on the third of November. Misaki, Rebecca and all the other telekinetics committed a scorch earth tactic as far as they could. This was basically them along with Eolas hitting every underworld facility together in quick succession throughout the entire day and most of the night of **September the third.** With their combined might any resistance was just basically a waste of time and this day of pure destruction on their part was won on the second at the tree diagram facility.

While the first official two days of the Rebellion was overwhelming in Eolas' favor, even he can tell the tide was slowly tipping to a stand still on the third day. And this was mostly because Misaki had cooked up some information from the various facility raids, that the units known as Rensa were soon to be ready to roll out. And not just in a few numbers here and there but mass production. This was a major problem since Eolas once help tested the early designs of the unit, they were to have the powers of a level five. If they manage to effectively produce a level Five, than mass producing them would be the same as cloning a level five.

With that problem inevitably growing out of hand, Eolas and the other telekinetic knew that despite Misaki and Rebecca's best efforts to hide the identity of those helping the Original Level Five. They would soon be found out so as an effective measure Eolas pulled some strings, securing a safe house out of the city to escort relatives belonging to those helping him who lived in the city. Thanks to Misaki once more, they went to the safe house without much trouble and one of them being the little brother of the Tanaka sisters.

With family members out of the way in a safe location. Eolas and others prepare for the third official day of the Sixth Incident.

**September 4th, 7th District**

**4:30pm**

"Eolas? hello... are you there?... STOP IGNORING ME!" Mikoto shouted out of annoyance and pushed against Eolas shoulder. Who seemed to be lost at the site of the new selection of drinks in the vending machine. But in truth he was thinking about how to deal with the Rensa more effectively and keeping the others safe. Maybe it was time to cut them lose from the main objective and have them as back up? They did amazing work so far but as things were leading to that even level fives would struggle to survive.

Even him.

Sure he had amazing power which was displayed in the battle against Kakine, but these came at a serious price. Specially the power which changes the colour of his hair and eyes to black. This was a dangerous aspect of his powers which stems back to his level six accession many years ago in Romania. The more power he uses the more he starts to resemble a fallen angel.

That was the truth of his power and his telekinetic energy becomes visible like a dark shadow. Something which Kanzaki experienced first hand and barely lived to tell the tale.

This rebellion will be for nothing if Eolas loses out to his powers once more. What occurred with Full tuning's death was a reactionary response of him breaking free of his power.

That other power that which healed his wounds at an inhuman rate, was the legacy of his family. The Stuart family a well infamous family who dominates the magical world in the United Kingdom. A family who uses magic itself to destroy magic with the saying of fighting fire with fire.

That didn't have real consequence of using it.

"Eolas!..." Mikoto said who pouted in response to Eolas distance behavior. This time Eolas did finally response to Mikoto this time. "Sorry Miko-chan." he said picking a drink from the vending machine, which would turn out to be an accident. Since the drink he did was a curry flavor. And while it was cold with signs of snow on it's way, Eolas really didn't like curry.

He regretfully started drinking it while Mikoto picked something from the vending machine.

"What has been happening with you recently? You seemed to be rushed of your feet..." Mikoto said in a worry, who clearly had noticed Eolas' distant expression since she returned from her parents.

"It's nothing just... nothing... It's hard you knowing trying to figure out a christmas present for you" Eolas said saying the first thing that came to his mind. Mikoto tilt her head to the side in a rather adorable fashion before responding.

"You don't have to think about getting me something yet, we got an entire month to go before Christmas and besides. I have to get you two things, since it's your birthday in less than a week and than there is your Christmas present to think about... I mean seriously you lucky to have them close to each other." Mikoto said who wished her birthday was closer to Christmas.

"You shouldn't since that after Christmas I have to wait eleven more months until I get anything. And besides you have White day, you always get a ton of presents. Which always makes my gift than seem like such a joke." Eolas said remembering how other boys often go overboard with Mikoto's white day gifts. His small gifts seems nothing in comparison.

"What do you mean a joke?... " Mikoto said who turned away from Eolas before continuing. "I don't really remember what the other boys get me, but I always remember what you get me. Sure they may seem nothing compared to what the others get me... but your gifts are special... huh..." Mikoto said realizing what she was saying, while Eolas couldn't see her face he can see she was going red. To which he didn't understand why.

"Errr Miko-chan? ... " Eolas said who was about to walk to the side of Mikoto, trying to see what was wrong. But Mikoto suddenly turned round and waved her left hand nervously. "Nothing... Nothing... just... so you know... we got the sports event tomorrow at your school" Mikoto revealed after their previous attempt at the event was canceled due to Misaki basically causing half of the school population to vanish. Which was used as a message for Eolas a cry for help.

With no risk of that occurring right now Eolas was about to answer, but froze out of noticing something. A white haired boy had walked past them without paying no intention to him or Mikoto. What disturbed Eolas much about it was that his telekinetic field was repelled as he walked past.

Eolas looked at him as he past before returning his attention to Mikoto Misaka.

"Well lets hope you're prepared to lose Miko-chan, since I'll be breaking Tokiwadai's streak tomorrow." Eolas said with clear confidence which only spark Mikoto's competitive nature. Blue and white lightning started to appear around her and not from again but excitement. "Oh do you really think you could be able to stop a whole team of level fours and two level fives. Even if the the other one is rather useless in physical activities. You may of helped me become a level five, but you're only one of the few level fours in your school." Mikoto said who reminded Eolas that she has now surpassed his expectations. Which is right Mikoto grew in her ability far stronger than he anticipated.

But that only ended up lighting the fire in his competitive nature.

"Oh I taught you a lot of things about being an esper Miko-chan... But I didn't teach you everything. " Eolas said with an crafty expression knowing that she didn't know about his true esper level.

She stuck her tongue out in response and stumble backwards with her bag in hand. Once again he noticed the rather new looking Gekota strap on her bag. Which stirred a few thoughts in his mind before focusing on the departing Mikoto.

"I can't wait to wipe that smug face from you Eolas... See you tomorrow." she said happily before turning around to hurry back to the dorm. Which was something Eolas for once in his life was happy that Mikoto left and that is because of who passed him not long ago.

Accelerator the officially ranked first level five.

Was he scared of him? Not really, Eolas had been more than enough trained in methods to defeat him by Accelerator's very own power developer. Who guess what was another Kihara, it seems Gensei requested that so Eolas' remained the dominate esper when he was the loyal attack dog of the Directors.

This of course would now work in Eolas' favor if he does have to face Accelerator.

But even with that knowledge, the boy know it's too much of a risk and wasn't willing to take it knowing that Rensa were soon to be deployed. He needed to be at his strongest to overcome what the city was planning. So he had to find a way to stem any involvement by Accelerator.

One who was isolated by his own power.

Something he knows full well about.

But... it's because he knew that pain that he knew how to reach out to Accelerator.

Following the dominating ranked first level five.

He passed many people who was half dead on the floor and these were people who have tried to attack Accelerator to claim his position as strongest esper. This was an amusing site and showed the arrogance of many level 0s in this city. And after seeing this pretty much massacre of so many people, though none of them were actually dead by seriously injured. You wouldn't want to follow the one who did it, but this didn't bother Eolas he has seen far worse things in his life.

And he continued to follow Accelerator until they entered a seclusive courtyard which seemed run down. To which Eolas took this chance to call out to Accelerator...

"Accelerator..." Eolas said with a calm but authoritative voice, one which he has earned being who he is and that was...

"The Original Level Five." Accelerator said who realized who it is without turning around. "The guy who made it possible for people like me to wield the powers of God. You know what you kinda piss me off as because of you I been stuck in this..." Accelerator said who stopped before finishing.

He looked towards Eolas with a nerving look, like he was looking into a dark void which no light could possibly survive. But that faded under the offer of a handshake from Eolas.

Who looked serious but with a sense of understanding. "You do know that I will hurt you if I take your offer..." Accelerator said who step forward to stand face to face with the Original Level five.

"It will not..." Eolas said

"How can you be so sure?" Accelerator asked who was rather curious.

"Because we the same... we seen what true power is like and it has cursed us both to isolation." Eolas said who continued from his thoughts earlier. He continued on what he was trying to say... "That is why I offer your handshake which is just a simple gesture. But a show of my respect to the person who has experienced the same pain as I and also one more thing... Radio Noise... the final nail in the coffin... It was the project which made me change how I see things... and now I'm stepping forward to change my life for the better... I hope one day you find something to allow you to change your life" Eolas said which after his words had been said Accelerator stepped forward once more and took his hand. Normally people's hand would be crushed instantly, but Eolas' hand didn't... knowing the limitations of Accelerator's power... Eolas' telekinetic power at an incredible rate pulled back his hand, which in turn caused Accel's reflection power to change the cause of those vectors allowing it not to crush his hand. But act as if it was just a normal handshake between two normal people.

"What you just said is a bother... But I guess I understand, good luck." Accelerator said and not soon after this small exchange Accelerator left leaving Eolas with his thoughts.

And only the sound of his phone would break his thinking.

Answering it he got a disturbing call from Rebecca.

"Eolas you need to get to district three right away! The Tanaka sisters have been ambushed and will not last any longer... Amato is hurrying there with the others... but your the only who get can there first..." Rebecca said which only brought anger to Eolas.

He knew it... it was getting two dangerous for them...

"Tell Misaki to contact me ASAP and Where is their location?" Eolas asked which should of been already said.

"The Academy Hotel quickly!" Rebecca shouted to which Eolas obliged he put his phone away and got onto his left knee. With his left hand also on the ground itself and it wouldn't be long until the ground itself started to shake with pure telekentic power.

Slowly looking up towards the darkened and cloudy skies. Eolas suddenly launched himself with incredible show of power and this time into the very sky itself. Shattering the glass of nearby building, used his power to keep him in the air before shooting off in the direction of District three.

As he traveled, Eolas got in contact with Misaki via the connection between them. She begun filling in everything she learned from Rebecca and one thing crossed his mind as he raced towards District three.

"The Rensa have already been deployed?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** A Short chapter to explain the behavior of Accelerator in the first book. But the next one will not be just full of talking, as Eolas comes in confrontation with the Rensa the first time since the beginning of the Rebellion.

The battle for Academy city's future is only beginning.

Next Time **Chapter 8** - The Onslaught of the Rensa


	8. Onslaught of the Rensa

**Chapter 8** - The Onslaught of the Rensa

It seems luck wasn't a common thing for the sisters, since they begun working with Eolas and the others. Not only were they caught in the testing of a device which stop wearers getting monitored by UNDER_Line which lead to an ambush by ITEM. They were also baited in a rather dire situation with the Rensa.

Which weren't exactly their fault, they only intended to have a break at the Academy Star hotel. But they didn't count on the fact Eolas didn't completely wipe out ITEM. He left Frenda and Mugino herself alive. To which both of them has seen the Tanaka sisters, which easily lead to their tracking down. Thankfully their brother was taken out of the city, but they were out in the open and as valuable test subjects for the Rensa.

Who ever did sent them however would not count on the fact, that Eolas Stuart the one known to not care for the life of others except for one. Had rushed from district seven to three by flying through the air using his pure telekinetic ability. Not caring about being seen, Eolas crashed into the side of the Academy Star hotel without worrying about being sneaky. This was because in terms of distraction this was the perfect way, consider this who was the biggest threat to the enemy here? The Tanaka sisters or the Original Level five? If a bigger threat suddenly appears on the battlefield you would go after that threat as a logical next step. Continuing to go after the weaker one who only leave you being cornered by both sooner or later.

And that is exactly what happened as he predicted the enemy went for the bigger threat and he suddenly noticed figures surrounding Eolas within the darkness of what seemed like an abandoned hotel. Well he wasn't sure about that since it was pretty dim in the hotel, like somebody had cut the power. It specially didn't help with the outside getting darker quick with the signs of snow growing and days becoming shorter.

While some natural light came from the entrance he created. It didn't count for the far corners of this large room which would be used to hold a meeting or event. He heard growing number of heavy foot steps to which only confirmed what was here. The Rensa was about to attack, but not straight away. Assuming they know what they going to deal with they wouldn't foolishly take this fight head on right?

An unnatural green light occurred to the right of his sight. A green beam of destructive power headed straight for him as it begun to pierce his telekentic field. And his instincts took control without any further assistance of his power and literally smacked the Meltdowner attack into the ground.

Instantly cancelling it out.

This achievement wasn't a sign of Eolas' power, but the lack of power within the attack as in the moment that occurred. Hundreds of reasons, theories and calculations surged in his mind. While allowed him to calculate the true strength of the attack which occurred and he said it as briefly as possible.

"Level Four..." Eolas said which sparked an onslaught of attacks which would come out of the darkness and go back in. First was one who came behind him with uneasy speed, barely able to react Eolas turned his eyes to see that it was a normal student but not like the one who owes the power it was about to use. Causing a direct hit on Eolas despite his tremendous telekinetic pressure pushing out trying to counter this Rensa's physical attack. Eolas was push back with uneasy pressure as if the vectors of his own power was changed against him. Pushing him across the room closer to the area which a meltdowner was fired and as the one with Accel's power vanished Eolas expected that attack once more. But instead he felt something once again piercing his telekinetic field.

Which turned out to be a strange dark spear which was zooming towards his location from the side. Not able to turn around properly to deal with it, Eolas quickly used his telekentic power to shattered the dark matter object with physical strike with his right hand. Unleashing his power in point of contact which was similar to how Eolas broke Kakine's sword two days ago.

Shattering it before it reach him, he continued to hear heavy foot steps moving around and it started to feel like they were testing him. A sudden spike in his mind made him stumble to the side as he felt somebody tried to attack his mind. Which probably mean there is a Rensa using Misaki's power. Which allowed another cheekily another Rensa using his own power to come from behind and blast Eolas with a pretty strong Telekentic pulse. Which hit him straight in his back...

But that was it to Eolas he only hit his back and nothing more... since telekinetic power from outside sources was rendered redundant to him. Specially when they made it so obvious for him to predict the attack, using his own power to counter it and render it useless. Eolas turned around to the Rensa who dared use his own power against him and with quick movement with his left hand. Eolas threw it down crushing the Rensa with massive amounts of telekinetic strength. It was as somebody dropped an avail on a robot. Even the ground cracked beneath it as it laid at Eolas' feet destroyed.

The destruction of that one Rensa would cause the others to rush out in a flurry, which put Eolas' mental and observational skills into overdrive as he watched carefully while being surrounded on all side.

Side stepping a railgun which surged from out of no where, Eolas confirmed all the powers possible to reproduce. Than kicking towards the stomach of the first that go close, his foot flies backward, but not enough to be a problem which confirmed that one had Accelerator's powers. Noticing another Meltdowner attack Eolas swung his left arm around using the momentum of his left leg being thrown back to smashed the attack away. Which luckily enough allowed to see the dark matter user coming straight for him with two large swords, throwing both of his hands downwards was followed by immense telekinetic pressure forcing the Rensa to let go and stumble to the ground.

Even which a sudden spike his mind cause him to slight lose balance, Eolas gritted his teeth as he smacked a lightning arc away into the direction of the Rensa using Misaki's powers. Feeling the surge of that power coming from that direction in his telekinetic AIM field. And this continued one after the other, Eolas fought of a surprisingly large number of Rensa in a fluent manner, trying not to waste a single movement. He even managed to effectively hit down the Accelerator type Rensas and one thing he noticed for even describing a certain Rensa in that manor was very simple.

They can only use one type of power and it was weaker than their true counterparts. But they did have one thing which was becoming very troubling and that was the fact they had numbers. To think they actually mass produced Rensa modals, but from what has been shown so far they had to sacrifice power for numbers. Which was probably a rush decision due to the last couple of days.

Not seeing the numbers let up, Eolas smacked the closest Rensa away before pouring strength in his legs to turn him self round and around. Creating a tornado like affect telekinetic wave. Which was powerful enough to overwhelm the calculating strength of the Accelerator type Rensas.

As he stopped and secured his footing Eolas looked around him to see a few of them on the ground. Still most hiding in the darkest parts of the room, Eolas watched as the numbers of Rensa continued to grow in his mind once more. Slowly he knelt down a bit putting his left hand on the ground, allowing his power to spread out throughout the room mapping it in his mind as his telekinetic power covered everything.

There was nine humanoids left in range of his power, which meant that the numbers had already been cut down from his little skirmish. It's just the darkness of the sides of the room had given the illusion there was more. There was far less than he actually expected.

He presume there was just one type with Misaki's power, probably two with Accelerator and two with Mikoto's power and at least one more of the others. The only power not able to copy by the Rensa was Gunha who was number seven. Which isn't a surprise since it was a strange power which he had a theory on but wasn't proven. That wasn't for this time and Eolas watched the movement of the Rensa carefully before stepping forward to what seemed like the loan one... However as he stepped forward something took him by surprise.

It was the Tanaka sisters, Amaya Tanaka, Kimiko Tanaka and Tora Tanaka who seemed to act strange as they walk in front of the loan Rensa. It wouldn't take long for Eolas to realize the starry look in their eyes, to which had made it so obvious he hadn't felt any sign of them. Or that they try to contact him the moment he arrived and that was because they was controlled by the Misaki type Rensa.

Which just made this rather complicated.

But it shouldn't be since Eolas warned them all before the beginning of any team mission these past few days. That if any one of them got in the ways of his objective than he would not hesitate to kill them. A threat which came easy to him and his past record only confirmed that feeling. Even after he promised to protect them that was only if they didn't get in his way.

But Eolas couldn't but help think about the down times these past few days, with those who choose to help him. Even if he found them strange and annoying, Eolas couldn't just write them off anymore. If he was trying to fight for a normal life, than who is he to simply deny them straight away when something like this occurs. Specially since even he realizes that this was his fault, he should of killed both Frenda and Mugino. He had to let them live and they probably leaked the identity of those helping him.

He have to take responsibility, even if the law of the underworld expected you to be killed. Be he couldn't go through with it and just write those people off without a second thought.

Eolas stepped forward towards the sisters expecting the Rensa with them was the Misaki type and using all his power in his speed he attempted to take it out by slipping past the sisters without out hurting them. Normally he would just use his power to throw the Rensa out from behind them. But he knew when he moved the others would attack and he was right as he did the others got into attacking stance. But Eolas was quick and he surged towards his target... But suddenly the sisters including the Rensa, pointed their left hand forwards and struck back with a combined telekinetic power which even made Eolas push back under their combined their strength.

"That's not the Misaki ty- AHH!" Eolas said in pain as a meltdowner attack struck his back hard... it didn't go through him because his natural strength of his telekinetic field. Eolas was suddenly under attack getting caught off guard by the mistaken Rensa type. It was reasonable mistake as the Misaki type stayed in the darkness with the Meltdowner one and there was different Rensas from the beginning. So he couldn't always relay of the fact, they look different making it easy for him to note which one had which power.

Grinding his teeth Eolas endured breath counter attacks by the Rensa getting hurt over and over than he was about to strike back and hard but stopped in his tracks the moment Amaya Tanaka was up close with a knife stabbing him in the chest. Than got stabbed again in the side from the dark matter type. While this wound of ended anyone else, only with blood tripping from his mouth from coughing up the blood his wounds heal under a mysterious golden power.

But these healing weren't just a one sided benefit and soon found this out as he was stuck into a defensive stance while the Rensa, including the Tanaka sisters went to attack. Striking hard and fast, they gave Eolas no chance to even strike out between the sisters.

And only because he can't and will not hurt them.

His wounds were healing slower and slower this was because whatever gave him that power was struggling to keep up with the speed of the attacks. He could stop this with a sudden burst of his power, but this would and could possibly kill the sisters. Too big of a risk but if he doesn't do anything soon, they would cause enough damage to overcome the healing rate and in the end... kill him...

Even if the Rensa weren't level five copies, but level four knock offs they still were powerful tools. Even if they could only use one type of power... their attacks were still deadly and the Tanaka sisters were efficient fighters in their own right. Specially when their combined telekinetic might could give him a run for his money.

Why why he enduring this? Why was he risking death because of the Tanaka sisters? They were just strangers on the most part, sure these last few days he had gotten to know them and the other telekentics. Who all see him as distant goal they all wanted to over come and they all share the idea of changing the city.

Seeing Eolas' rebellion as that chance.

They all wanted the same thing he wanted.

To protect those they cared about in this dark city.

And he see no reason why any of them should lose that dream and they will not if he can do something about.

He had to knock them out.

It be risky in this type of situation, while he was on the back foot but he had to do it without killing them and it was hard for him. Specially since his battle instincts was going into overdrive, the killing sensation was growing and his eyes was becoming clouded like the darkened sky.

"EOLAS!" A familiar voice shouted which a sudden invisible power was felt throughout the entire room. It was Misaki and her power went across the room feeling it colliding with his AIM field. The fighting suddenly came to a stand still as her power overwhelmed that of the Misaki type Rensa. Causing the Tanaka sisters to come to their senses as they stumbled on their feet.

They weren't near any Rensa, since they separated from them during the battle but they was stunned by what they say...

Eolas was in a terrible state, even as slowly that golden power started to heal his wounds. It was slow and that was because of the strain, but what they saw included Misaki and the other telekentics like Moriko, Rebecca, Amato and Hashishin. They all saw Eolas wounded, like he was on deaths door and breathing heavily. All because he couldn't properly counter since the sisters could of been killed in his counter attacks.

Because he cared about the safety of more people...

Even he started to realize why the Academy city authorities treated him not as a human. Because it made him care less for human life and wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

"His wounds are healing right?" Rebecca said who never saw Eolas in this state... it clearly shocked everybody... that he went this far for the sisters. "It looks like it" Moriko said to which Hashishin was more confident about what was going to happen next.

"Hes healing at an amazing rate, don't need to worry we got this... Nothing can bring the boss down." Hashishin said which got a stirn response from Misaki. "You're wrong this has brought him down. Eolas' wounds made be healing, but he explained to me about it yesterday. The physical wounds may be gone, but the pain from it are translated into a mental damage. Right now he is feeling the combined pain of everything he just took at once in his mind. Hes worse than down, specially in his mental state... he could be risk collapse if that continued. " Misaki responded with a still shock look and that was because she felt the need to protect Eolas this time. But unlike the others she isn't a fighter... she can only support and make sure none of their minds is taken over again.

The Rensa realized the threat of Misaki however and they all charged right at the Queen, the Accelerator type, Dark Matter type, Meltdowner, Railgun and even Eolas' type Rensas.

But with his eyes now fully black which echoed the moment two days ago with the fight with Kakine. Eolas' suddenly moved with blinding speed, but the dark aura of his power was notable by everyone.

He stepped in front of the others, and drew unaccountable telekinetic power in his left hand. He was about to unleash his signature technique inside a building. The Smack wave was unleashed and roared without the room smashing the ground of Rensa into the wall on the other side of the room. Even the one with the power of Accelerator couldn't stand up to Eolas' strength.

This one was just a level four rip off anyway and with a step forward Eolas closed his left hand. Which started the noisy crushing of the Rensa's bodies. Even if they look like humans Eolas didn't hesitate to crush them into a small pile of parts.

His power even crush the very wall it self along with the Rensa... Leaving nothing but small mutiliated bodies of the Rensa stuck together as if they was welded together under Eolas' power. Took longer than expected, but even being a level four Accelerator's power cause the delay.

When it was all over Eolas stumbled backwards, because the mental toll was massive and specially since he used that strange over power. Even when he went on the offensive his wounds was still healing and only when he stumbled backwards as if he was about to fall was he fully healed. But the wounds was still in his mind, though at least he would be able to rest as Rebecca managed to use her power to bring a chair just under Eolas before he fell.

Finding himself suddenly sitting down, he looked up towards Rebecca who told him to rest as she went to the others excluding the sisters and Misaki to check the rest of the hotel. Because she knew before this occurred that this hotel was packed and suddenly with nobody around with power cut? Something had to happen with them and she had to find out.

She also went to search as well which would take a few minutes for them all to complete their searches. While Eolas and Misaki was casually speaking to each other, both of them seemed to got on much more these last few days. Which was a good thing for them specially since Eolas idea for the future of this group he was running.

So he would be caught by surprise as the Tanaka sisters finally went up to him bowing there heads in response.

"We're so sorry!" all three of them said which lead to Kimiko Tanaka continuing. "This would be the second time we got ambushed without realizing what was going on. We're all so sorry for causing you so much trouble...Specially since..." Kimiko said who was the only sister who looked slowly up back to Eolas. Who was still surprised his wounds had healed. But she remembered the state he was in not long ago, it really looked like he was on deaths door specially the amount of times he was stabbed in the stomach. The fact he survived this would label him as a true monster who can endure such punishment, but even thought his wounds have healed he still went through that pain and suffering.

"We remember everything we did..." she continued which caught Eolas interest... "So the level four Mental out ability doesn't stopped the targeted memories while being controlled? That's rather useful to know if you ask me, thanks for letting me know." Eolas said oddly with a smile he was trying to show that it was fine... it was fine... it was his choice to not go through his threat days ago...

But he wouldn't admit that they all grew on him.

But they all knew the moment they released what happened... that Eolas was clearly changing...

Specially when he finally verbally addressed what happened.

"You got caught off guard by the reproduced power of Mental Out. You shouldn't be ashamed of that, there is a reason why Misaki is so dominating in that field. But that's besides the point what happened here today was my fault, because I didn't kill all the ITEM members. So at this point on acknowledging that the new Rensa threat is here. You guys will no longer directly work in the same missions as I do. This is to lower the risk of anything of you guys facing the Rensa." Eolas said to which surprised Misaki but she didn't respond. But the sisters spoke out together... "But we want to continue helping you..." But Eolas stopped them by raising his hand.

He had to put his foot down, this was for their benefit not his own. In fact their assistance would greatly help him. But they can still help the over all effort from afar taking down underworld activities in different parts of the city away from his own activity.

This would draw the Rensa to his position, since again like the reason he suddenly barged into the hotel without being sneaky. The enemy would focus on the bigger threat and the Rensa was designed to be a counter to level fives. He told them he would explain it to them all later.

But he pointed out that Misaki would only be the one working with him personally from now on.

Since this was becoming a battle which should be fought by Level Fives.

His further explanation on this point would have to wait for later as the others return. All with disturbed look on their expressions, specially Rebecca who seemed mortified about what happened and after hearing what they said. Eolas with anger slammed his left hand on the ground closing his eyes, and with a powerful surge which even the other felt. His telekinetic energy started to cover every surface in the room and all the other rooms in the entire hotel. Which had over thirty floors which was purely insane...

Misaki knew it and Rebecca knew it who called out in response.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING YOU CAN'T MAP THIS ENTIRE HOTEL WITH YOUR POWER. Even you can't pull it off without damage to your brain.. SO STOPP! EOLAS !" Rebecca said who started to pull on Eolas' left arm but it was pointless. She wasn't able to stop him as he continued.

Misaki didn't want to stop him as she felt he needed to see what the others told. No... HE wanted to see the response to his actions... to his rebellion. As blood started to drip from his nose and even with that golden power starting to heal it in response...

It take five minutes of suffering the strain on his mind, before he managed to map the entire hotel in his mind... he saw everything what they told.

He saw that over one hundred residents were slaughtered without remorse and Eolas wouldn't know it yet but their deaths would be hidden and those who lost their lives would be marked as missing. This common practice throughout the previous days and what will occur in the future would be to lower the death count.

To make it seem that the city authorities hadn't lost that much control which this rebellion occurred. But it would no remove the stain of blood now on this city, now on his mind... Eolas felt that every single death was his fault... they were innocent...

But died along with the Rensa attack...

It would be many hours later as Eolas walks on his own, when finally he returned to his apartment he sits as his table in silence. Before his power opened on of his draws which drags out a strange talisman.

His mind was in a terrible state, with out the images of people dying and the burden of those already lost their lives. He makes an important decision when he taps the talisman with a strange power.

That power was magic and a few whisper of words he coughed up blood in response to using magic while being an esper. But that golden glow once again dealt with the nasty reaction to using magic as an esper.

"Sister I'll need a favor... can you send me information about a certain magical formula."

"This is a surprise but sure which one?" Laura said whos voice suddenly can be heard from the Talisman.

"**Fated Memories"**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Has Eolas already paid the mental price of his actions? Find out as the rebellion continues. As he takes on the next day with just him and Misaki alone. But what will happen on a rather familiar day of November the 5th? Those who have read book one will get an idea, and while the broken memories chapters will be a lot of the same... it will be extended to give those who read book one new material to read.

Next time **Chapter 9** - November 5th


	9. November 5th

******Chapter 9** - November 5th

...

**November 5th, 1:14am **

**Eolas' ****Apartment**

"Did you say Fated Memories do you know exactly what type of magic you're requesting?" Laura ask over the magical Talisam. You could hear a concerned tone which shouldn't be a surprise since, despite everything to Laura Eolas was her cute younger brother. Which made you think exactly what she deemed cute, since Eolas' record has been anything but cute. Anyway, she had to know what Eolas was doing, since she knew that he had a good knowledge on magical spells. He did come from a magical family at the end of the day

But still that spell could only mean a few things...

"Fated Memories. A Western Christian spell used by Kings of old on their most trusted knights, which allowed them to protect Kingdom secrets in the event of their capture. They lose their memories after a certain set of conditions and only regain them upon other conditions. But the conditions are set by the caster, so it's not a predetermined condition. There is one other way to negate the spell which would be using a key, which was an emergency if the conditions can't be met. " Eolas explained with no emotion in his voice.

Which only lead to another question by his sister.

"What are you trying to forget?" She asked and while she couldn't see it, the boy who was known as the strongest anti-magical human weapon. The monster and the demon which raged across the world for eight years. Somebody who once cared nothing about human life before the day Full tuning was killed...

That person...

Had tears falling from his eyes, when he thought about what her sister has asked.

Had he already paid the mental cost?

The faces of everyone and that was indeed everyone that died indirectly because of him or by his own hand. Those faces he can see everytime that he closed his eyes, why was this happening? Even since Full tuning's death... this had happened. It was torture to him, even when he sees Mikoto Misaka on occasion he sees nothing but the face of Full tuning after being killed. This was life's wife of getting back at him, this was life punishing him for everything he had done.

Even though he felt it wasn't by his own hands, it was by the darkness that has grown inside him that drives his killing instinct and ruthless nature. Which turns his hair and eyes black with demonic power... Power that doesn't belong in the hands of mortals, the result of his Level Six Ascension.

He doesn't deserve to blame it on anything else, even if he was influenced by an otherworldly power. He committed all those sins with his hands and the regret had only started to grow since Full tunings death which had seemed to kick down the door being blind to what has had done...

Those who was slaughtered by the Rensa was just many more lifes he had to atone. He may of not killed them by his hands, but his actions caused it.

"Eolas... ?" Laura said who knew he was still there and wondered if her little brother was alright ? That corned was answer after Eolas wiped the tears from his eyes and responded... "Just will give me the magical formula... I need it.." Eolas said who almost sounded like he pleaded.

With a deep sigh from Laura you can hear her respond quickly.

"Alright... Stiyl isn't far from the city, hes in fact in Tyoko investigate the group which was slaughtered a couple of days ago. I presume that was you right?" Laura asked blankly...

"Yeah..." he said with a hesitate tone.

"OK than I will send him over to your apartment with the formula. He can't stay long however, so don't boggle him down with anything. We all know you have to do what you need to do. Just... be careful since not everyone wants you dead you know..." Laura said trying to comfort her younger brother but it doesn't seem to hit the mark.

Or maybe it has when Eolas smiled briefly

"Thank you... Laura... "

And it didn't take long for the surprisingly taller Stiyl who was a year younger than him to turn up. He knew that he couldn't stay much longer, but Eolas decided to tell him what he knew about those magicians which was slaughtered and even letting him know that he had did it. After obtaining the Fated Memories formula the red haired magician left, but even Stiyl realized something has or was changing inside the boy.

But he couldn't look into it now.

And while he left Eolas went back inside his apartment looking at the formula in front of him. It was basically the enchantment to cast the Fated Memory spell. But before he got into that he begun to think about what could happen in the future, with his phone next to him and his mind exploding with thousands of possibilities. Eolas calculated based on what he knew of the enemy, himself and those who were willing to help him.

Even if nothing went to his plan, this had to be done, he will prepare this spell for the end and when he has achieved his objectives. The boy will lock the memories away of the dark secrets he knew about this city, to avoid anyone with the ability to read his mind to ever finding them out. But in truth he will not admit it that this was just a cowards way out, while he isn't going to activate it now... This was a way out of the torment that is the immeasurable regret of his past.

And the first step of that was pulling out a legacy that was of his family. In a show of strange magical power, Eolas literally stock his left hand in his chest, but it wasn't physically it was like he had just reached his hand into his soul as he pulled out what look like a golden spark.

That spark slowly formed into what looked like a broken piece of a scabbard.

"Avalon..." Eolas said to himself know this was the source of his immense healing capability. And while it was out of him it no longer has a direct effect unless he keeps physical contact. He would need it to use the Fated Memories spell. And so he did in a process which would take most of the night, he had set his fate down a path which he may never return.

A path he thought could lead to a brighter future or maybe just a cheap way to cop out of his punishment. He wasn't so sure anymore but he was going to do it and that would require him winning this rebellion.

He had thought as he reached out towards a nearby draw without using his powers and taken out something that was dear to him.

It was an old and worn-out Gekota strap.

This was the final piece of the puzzle he was creating.

And the night went by without him getting a single wink of sleep, the boy stood up from the table as the clock struck 7 am, Eolas who now had a bandage around his left arm to handle the bleeding which had occurred. Which can be noticed by some of it was one the table, with the broken scabbard no where to be seen and only the old Gekota strap in it's place.

Knowing that he would have to attend school later, because it may be the final time he spends with Mikoto Misaka. Looking at the note pad on the table which was next to his phone, you could see a certain number belonging to Misaka Tabigake.

He had a plan in place not only to end the Rebellion, but what would happen next. He had it all in his mind, what Aleister and Kihara would do next. Everything counted on going to plan for the future of this city and while there was many unknowns he was confident it would go well... he just had to survive the next few days. So he will go to school today, since he has no intention of wasting time on it tomorrow or the next. Since this will be the day he lives that life he has played for so long, to keep the peace in the minds of the public.

As tomorrow even if he has to bring hell onto the streets of Academy city, he will end this in the next few days or die trying. Specially since he no longer had the healing ability of Avalon anymore... he had locked it away for safe keeping... Since he no longer... no he never deserved it's blessings.

Thinking about the future inevitable made him think of the last few days since Full tunning's death which only made him feel more exhausted. But despite having not a wink of sleep for over 24 hours, Eolas doesn't feel the need to get some sleep at all. He was exhausted but his body and mind was telling him to soldier on. Since he was about to play out the student life for the final time.

Specially since it was going to be a sport contest.

Eolas' entire student life was merely a cover to throw off suspicion from the general Public. At a certain middle school he was only classed as a **level four**, which was pretty common there and rather good considering it was only his first year there. People would often compare this school to Tokiwadai but this one was for boys. Both schools had this gender rivalry going and sometimes throughout the years they hold competitions between each school. It was this known fact which made Eolas choose this place, specially when his friend had gone too Tokiwadai Middle school this year.

He had found the whole thing rather amusing, even if the girls beat his own school in the past most of the time. Even this year didn't look rather promising, two level Fives had quickly emerged among the new first years. They only had the advantage of one more Level Five, but even still one had poor stamina and he knew both of them.

You see while Eolas was only classed as a Level four at his school. He was secretly known to the darkest corners of this city as the Original Level Five. He had only been in one of these competitions and managed to keep the true scope of his powers a secret. However he had much fun of fooling around with the others. But that was a story for another day, its not like he'll ever be part of one ever again.

It wasn't long until Eolas started to leave for his school. After a quick shower, then bandaging up his right arm and finally getting dressed in his uniform he was ready to leave. His uniform was simply black trousers, shoes, white shirt and a black blazer with a white trim. This was his winter outfit, it does the job of keeping students warm in the cold days to come. After all this Eolas quickly hurried to school with his phone and bag in hand.

Leaving the old Gekota strap inside.

Like every other day before school. He would normally meet his friend in front of a certain vending machine. It was heading a bit away from his school's direction but it worked regardless. He was only expecting to meet with one of Tokiwadai's students but he didn't expect the entire school. They were all walking together past the vending machine and where heading in the direction of his own school. They weren't exactly in their normal school uniforms but their P.E clothes.

As he patiently waited for them all to pass by he noticed some of the girls were talking about him. But he didn't really care about it.

Since he was known of what he had done at the last competition earlier this year. He had acted like a joker and caused trouble for all of them. His school still lost and he didn't really pose a threat to their dominating school. However he had caused the most trouble out of all the boys from his school.

And within the crowd he had noticed a certain partner in crime.

Shokuhou Misaki.

They briefly glanced at each other, to which she nodded in response. From that he had known that she was up to a certain experiment crashing tonight. While he was no longer directly working with the other Telekentics for their safety, Rebecca had left him a list of targets she suggested he and Misaki would take out. And the reason he wanted Misaki along with him, because they actually made a good team.

You see while Eolas is very good with the intelligence of battle, Misaki was just that much better. She could gather intelligence from anybody without any trouble and Eolas was really the muscle between them. While she could handle her own in a fight, it was just simply easy to tell that Eolas was a much better fighter. While she was just a much better intelligence gather.

But that was for tonight to see. Now he just stood there watching the girls head towards his school. He didn't actually wanted to follow because well they probably would murder him if he gets near them.

Or just call him a pervert.

"Not even one of them sparks my interest... though..."

Eolas suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and then he heard a female voice speak behind him.

"Though... What?"

He knew exactly whos voice that belong too. Eolas turned around to see Mikoto Misaka was standing behind him, she was also dressed up for the upcoming competition.

And she seemed rather curious about what Eolas was going to say.

"Nothing."

That was his response which made Mikoto continue to stare at him in response.

"I know that nothing is a something."

She responded clearly.

Eolas wasn't sure what to say, normally when he says 'nothing' in the past she would drop the issue. But it seems she figured a way to trap him into continuing the conversation. There was only one way out for him and that was pretending it never happen.

"So... It seems your ready for the competition today. Are you prepared to lose?"

Mikoto knew exactly what he did and couldn't believe herself for allowing him that chance. But she soon pushed that aside as her confidence was clearly shown in her eyes.

Mikoto Misaka was ready to for the competition and more.

She started explaining how little chance that Eolas school has against her own. You could call this bragging but most of it was actually true. He had seen the results from previous years as well. It was terrible and clearly the females were winning this gender war.

"... You the one who should prepare to lose..." She said remembering what he said yesterday.

Her enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. Which he really needed, for a while now its felt like years since he last smiled. While in reality it just been a few hours.

He couldn't but help to start laughing as he thought of his intention today.

He thought about how he normally had to hide his powers. But now there was no reason to hide them, what is the higher ups going to do? Send 'unkind' people after him? They been there and done that. And Mikoto had an idea of Eolas powers, but she never seen him fight at the same pace as a level five.

He started to walk a few steps away from Mikoto and then turned his back to her...

"Miko-chan... lets do our best."

He had a cheerful smile when he said that. He was clearly looking forward for the competition now. Which would only spure Mikoto on even more.

"Then lets hurry up then"

She raced paced Eolas and grabbed his right arm as she past. Which had hurt him greatly, due to what had happened earlier. But he gritted his teeth and dealt with it. But couldn't help to think about Mikoto's inhuman speed and strength when she gets competitive.

Today was going to be fun.

**11:05 am**

And he wouldn't have to wait long.

As on the open field behind a certain middle school. The competitions had begun, most of which were very similar events that occur in Daihaseisai. Must of them had occurred in small groups representing both sides. Neither school clearly dominated them, actually both had equal score when the last event came around.

It was the balloon hunter event. This was the most important one out of them all. Whoever wins this one would be the school that wins the competition.

Balloon hunter was an event with 30 people each from both competing school. They compete by trying to puncture the balloons on each other's head by throwing specially designated balls. Those who have their balloons punctured will at that time be removed from the game. The team that has the most remaining competitors when time runs out will be declared winner.

From the offset the boys side was clearly at a disadvantage. This was only because Tokiwadai had more then five Telekinetic users. Which would be very powerful in this type of game. A certain middle school only had one.

That was Eolas Stuart.

Though if you would think about it and Misaki did, then it was actually Tokiwadai that was at a complete disadvantage for once.

Well that what he had thought.

But ut would seem staying up all night had finally caught up on Eolas and he was found sleeping against a tree. And despite his class mates failed attempt to wake him up, they had to continue with the event.

It was brutal.

The boys school barely stood a chance and they was losing out right. They had managed to get six of the girls out. But they clearly had no leadership or a chance against their telekinesis users.

They was going to lose but it was only than, on the verge of complete defeat had Eolas woken up to enter the event.

If he had tried to enter after the last boy had fallen then he would of also lost. But because he came just in time, the match continued as long he wasn't hit. But his presence seemed like a joke to the girls. Walking past his fallen team mates Eolas had looked rather amused by what has happened.

"Seriously I thought you guys would of taken more of them down."

Eolas said and one of his class mates spoke up in response.

"There is no point Eolas. All of their Telekinesis users are Level four and you maybe at the same level, but you can't take on five of them. Just give up already. They won."

Eolas smiled at the thought. He was now standing right in front of the entire Tokiwadai team. Mikoto Misaka and Shokuhou Misaki was also part of it. Even the youngest Tanaka sister was there who thought there was no point to this battle since... she knew they would all lose.

"I'll be honest fellows, I'm disappointed with your lack of male pride. Obviously you don't start a fight you cannot win. But here is the problem. Those who cannot win this battle are the girls from Tokiwadai."

Eolas smiled greatly and there was a serious competitive look in his eyes.

But a lot of them thought Eolas was being cocky. But they knew even an outnumbered Eolas was a serious threat and if they underestimated him it could cost them the match.

Yet... most of them did.

A lot of the girls was laughing as they were comparing him to the previous competition. Though despite their defeated attitude the boys started to cheer Eolas on after hearing his statement.

Misaki and Mikoto both had looked awkwardly at the situation.

While Mikoto had an idea, Misaki clearly knew the true scope of Eolas power. Knowing they weren't taking him seriously, Eolas went to start things...

"Just so you girls know, I never underestimate my enemy no matter who they maybe. Because you never know they may surprise you."

This had shut them all up and it wasn't because of what he had said. But what they had saw. While he was speaking, Eolas used his to pick up the many balls that was scattered across the field. This also included those from his team mates.

And seeing this the girls from Tokiwadai actually started to step back from him. He was now giving them a cruel smile, but then cheerfully chuckled to himself. This is when all the other balls he was lifting with his powers suddenly fell to the ground.

"Like I would do that to a bunch of lovely girls like yourselfs?"

The girls took this chance to relax, because a lot of them thought he was going to give up. But they were caught unaware about how tricky of a person Eolas was inside.

"Oh I would actually"

From saying those words, the balls on the ground started to launch themselves from the ground. Eolas had tricked them to lower their guard and launched the balls with no regrets. It was like watching history repeat itself, but this time it was the girls who were getting beaten rather fast. Even their telekinetic users couldn't hold Eolas' balloon strikes at bay.

Underestimating Eolas' telekinetic power, which had lead to engulfing the entire Tokiwadai team in a hurricane of those balls, hitting most of his targets from all sides.

And it wasn't long until the girls team was nearly taken out. Even Misaki had been removed from the game, though amusingly it wasn't from Eolas' assault. She had actually punctured her own balloon as she guessed the outcome.

There was only one on each side left.

Eolas Stuart for A certain middle school.

and Mikoto Misaka for Tokiwadai Middle school.

The tide had turn rather quickly as nobody other then two people had expected the strength of his powers. Correction Eolas had thought. Three people. Though the third was a teacher, in fact it was a scientist working for power developer.

Kihara Gensei

He had noticed that he looked rather angry about Eolas display. But he didn't really care much. He had a much bigger problem in front of him. And felt the need to do a little teasing.

"Hey Mrs Thor!"

This seriously caught her attention. She seemed a bit embarrassed and shouted right back.

"I was thinking about going easy on you, but now you better not expect any mercy IDIOT!"

Eolas smiled and released a blast of Telekinesis. It wasn't strong at all but enough to be noticeable and it went past Mikoto Misaka. When it did his powers didn't really effect her that much. In fact it looked like it hit an electrical barrier. Eolas had expected such a thing, he had noticed it during his assault on her entire team. She hasn't been a level five for barely a year, so her powers had much more room to develop.

The only thing he had thought was that this was going to be trouble.

"Here I come!"

Mikoto said while rushing towards Eolas with the ball in hand, her other hand had started to spark with electricity. The moment he had saw this only made him run the other way. He even ran right past his fellow school mates who all shouted at him about Male pride.

"When does Male pride get involved in a life and death situation?!"

Eolas shouted as he continued to run from Mikoto. His reluctance to face Mikoto had only made her more determined to chase him down.

"Get back here!"

This carried on for over ten minutes. No matter how hard he tried, Eolas couldn't escape Mikoto and he couldn't actually leave School grounds. There was only one thing he can do, the only thing that can be done which is doing something very unexpected. Which would to be caught off guard.

Eolas stopped instantly and turned straight into Mikoto's direction. This had made her stop as well. Both of them had run out of sight from the others so they were alone. Eolas then walked up close to her unexpectedly and his strange behaviour had really caught her off guard.

The plan was working but it wasn't completed until he had won this competition.

"Hey Miko-chan?"

"Yes!"

She answered immediately. He didn't know what she was thinking, but that wasn't exactly on his mind right now. Something more important...

"Yoi-!"

Eolas was about to puncture the balloon on her head, but she had actually got his before him. Eolas couldn't believe it and gave Mikoto a serious stare. This had caused silence between both Mikoto and Eolas in response...

They both then started to laugh after what had happened.

"OK you got me good."

Eolas commented. Mikoto then ran around him with a smile before sticking her tongue at him.

"Idiot!"

She then ran ahead back to the others to celebrate her victory. Eolas was happy to see her enjoying herself. Even if he had lost, it was worth it in the end to him. But his mood was going to drastically change when the scientist working for Kihara Gensei came to talk to him.

"Are you some retard or something? You know that you shouldn't revel your powers on that scale."

Eolas looked straight at him with a cruel look before responding.

"So what? It's only a simple competition!"

"Even now the teachers from both school are doubting your current level. Not only did you take on other twenty powerful espers. But you overpowered five other level 4 Telekinetics, while taking out the majority of their team. Which isn't a surprise since your the original level five and according to Kihara a level six. The secrets of your powers are classified and despite your differences you have with the higher ups have respect for the meaning of this cities existence. You shouldn't flaunt your abilities in that manner!"

After hearing those words, Eolas in response quickly punched the scientist in the mouth. It was a normal punch, but it was strong enough to hit a full grown man off his feet.

"I despise this city and everything it stands for so don't you dare tell me what to do. As I no longer take orders from people like you or the Kihara family. I control my own life from now on. You hear me? ... NOW GET OUT OF HERE! Before I deem your life unnecessary and just feel lucky that I don't kill you right here."

The Scientist was bleeding from his mouth and tried to regain his composure looking at Eolas with anger. When he recovered a bit he started to walk away from Eolas but before leaving his sight, he had one more thing to say.

"You better be prepared monster, because your luck is going to run out. You no longer our solution to keep the level fives under control. We have a new solution and it's going to come for you soon. And don't think it will be that simple, because it's going to be beyond everything that you ever encountered... And all because you didn't fall into line..."

Eolas watched as the scientist he just punched walk out of his sight and only then did he held his head in pain. Since the moment he had saw the Tokiwadai girls head to his own school, the moment he heard that the competition was today and when he saw Mikoto Misaka.

His mind had been distracted.

It was this very event involving their schools which has kept his mind occupied.

He was having fun and while it lasted he had enjoyed it. But his brief discussion with that scientist had reminded him the situation he was in. It had reminded him of Full tuning and the last few days. These thoughts had started to give him a headache. But it wasn't a normal one, really it was the feeling of mental exhaustion. Not only that his right hand started to shake uncontrollably. He tries to keep it calm by grabbing it with his left hand.

"Eolas?"

He turned towards the voice to see it was Misaki. From the look of her expression she was worried about what she was seeing. But what she says next really confirms that she has been watching while he had that 'discussion' with that scientist.

"Did he say something to disturb you?"

Eolas didn't mind she was watching, honestly its hard to hide stuff from her anyway.

"Not really. Just being reminded of the last few days."

Misaki looked annoyed because she knew that Eolas wasn't being honest. It wasn't her place to really push him to reveal. However they were currently involved in a dangerous game, so she thought it was her right to know. She quoted him.

'"I despise this city and every it stands for so don't you dare tell me what to do. As I no longer take orders from people like you or the Kihara family..."

Eolas smiled at her small threat of digging in his mind. Misaki knew herself it was an empty threat and so did Eolas. She had many chances to use her powers on him. But never has she even tried. He never really understood the reason why. But he had thought was this her way to show that she trusts him? If that was true then she deserves a sign that he trusts her back. As he thought about this he was looking to the sky with a distant expression.

"I seen that look many times. And I wonder was your child hood that bad?" Misaki asks...

Eolas smiled in response before answering.

"What do you define as a bad child hood? Getting bullied? Living in poverty? Maybe your parents split up? Or did you experience death at an early age?... These are just a few of the many factors which would be considered a bad child hood... err... I can say I've been there... If you would ask me what my parents like then I will tell you I don't know. In fact the only memories I have of my father is him disowning me and only at the age of 4. I don't really understand it then and I probably couldn't of imagined it. But despite the years that follow, which provided me with more money then I can image and high opportunities in this very city. I felt trapped in a narrow corridor, because no matter what choice I thought I made. It was all influenced by those who saw me nothing but a wild animal to be tamed. When I had started to show the potential of how far my powers could go. I was treated more like a tool then a human. I was trained to kill efficiently and without mercy... By the age of ten I had killed thousands and ruined much more lives across Asia alone. But also by that time I have known Miko-chan for nearly five years... I can tell you honestly, if I didn't meet her at a young age then I probably would be nothing more then a cold hearted monster. More then I currently am."

Eolas answer was more then Misaki had expected, she can only begin to imagine what Eolas has been through. It wasn't exactly what he had said that disturbed Misaki but the pain in his eyes when he had said it. This only implied to her that it must of been more horrible then it sounded. She could honestly back him up on his final few lines, because she have seen Eolas pushed to the edge. She has seen what Eolas is truly capable off in terms of cruelty and ruthlessness. So much she had worried at the thought of Mikoto Misaka being taken from the picture. Despite her own differences with her, she knew that she had been like an anchor for Eolas.

And without her he would have nothing to lose.

There was nothing more to say. After just saying what he had revealed, Eolas wanted to leave the subject alone and his final words for now to Misaki was really about seeing her tonight. They both planned recently to disrupt a certain experiment deemed rather important to the higher ups of Academy city. Both of them sooner or later returned to their respective school groups.

Eolas class mates met his return with a mixed responses of cheers and boos. This was because he had proven that Tokiwadai wasn't invincible but even still he had lost. But it did more for both schools, because both of them can claim to have an exceptional students. While Eolas quickly gained his stature within his own school as the King of a Certain Middle school. Mikoto Misaka winning over an esper who had wiped out an entire group of powerful espers, along with her academic grades and level five status.

She would become known as the Ace of Tokiwadai.

She would become more renowned then the always known Queen of Tokiwadai.

The School day came to an end soon after the end of the competitions. The Tokiwadai girls had returned to their own school to celebrate their victory, while at a Certain middle school. They were forced to do extra studying as punishment for losing. Before Mikoto Misaka had left with her school, Eolas made plans with her to meet later near the certain vending machine. After she had left, Eolas slowly but surely escaped his own school among the chaos of the day. He really wasn't in the mood for school anymore.

In fact his discussion with that scientist had only made him more determined to go through with his plans. He decided to head home to prepare for tonight and his meeting with Mikoto Misaka...

Knowing it could be the last time.

* * *

Next time **Chapter 10** - November 5th (2)


	10. November 5th (2)

**(**If you read the broken memory chapters, than there is nothing knew in this one.)

**Chapter 10** - November 5th (2)

...

**November 5th, ****4:39pm**

The day quickly past by and the streets were slowly dying down from activity. Even more so then normal for being a cold evening. The skies were cloudy and it was predicted to snow soon, so a lot of people were prepared for it being in heavy winter coats. Misaki was no exception over her uniform she had worn a much larger yellow winter coat with a red scarf.

Dressed in such a way, she had started to observe the area around the park which played host to a certain vending machine. She had guessed from seeing Mikoto Misaka walk there not too long ago, that she was meeting with Eolas. This is only because this was their meeting spot and it was most likely that reason she came. So she stood watching the area for signs of Eolas to arrive. Because it was getting to that time where the darkness would come for her and him for the recent events.

"Oh sorry. Could you tell me the time."

An unknown voice had said, this had annoyed Misaki as somebody had come up to her for something that trivial. But she wasn't really interested in helping the person, so like normal she intended to use her powers to send that person away. And so she did with a push of a button on a remote in her pocket.

...However...

"Hello?"

Realising it didn't work when the person tired to get her attention again, she bothered to actually look at the person. Finding it to be a boy roughly older then herself and with very noticeable black spiky hair. She had slowly become fixated by this person, because no matter how many times she tried to use her powers, the boy in front of her didn't seem effected by her powers at all.

It started to snow when she finally decided to respond.

"I'll tell you the time, if you let me know of your name?"

She was very curious about the boy and she wanted to know more. It was like her curiosity hungered for the reason why her powers didn't do anything. Unlike the boy who looked clueless for a moment before answering.

"Oh right. My name is Kamijou Touma."

Misaki smiled from hearing his name.

"Kamijou Touma. It is ten minutes to five in the evening."

After hearing what he wanted, Touma quickly nodded in response and gave his thanks before running down the street. Misaki couldn't help but to watch him leave and it this act of curiosity that made her miss Eolas arriving a the park. She may of not noticed his arrival at the park, but she did notice that she is being watched herself.

...

It was now 5pm and in front of the certain vending machine there he stood, tranquil among the falling snow and his thoughts were just as clouded as the sky itself. That comparison had only brought a reluctant smile to his face. You see the last few hours haven't been kind to him. He was having a such nice day with the entire competition before. But ever since that 'discussion' with the scientist at the school, his entire day had been ruined. Not even his little talk about his child hood did him any favours.

These last eight years, the lengths he had to go too, the lifes he had either destroyed or murdered.

The memories of it all was tormenting him.

Like this was his punishment, to have the weight of all that guilt on his shoulders. And Eolas knew that no matter what he couldn't shift the blame, he may of been following orders but he stilled carried them out.

He was a weapon in the end of the day

A weapon made to kill.

And for eight years that is just what he did.

And because he felt so foolish and used he felt angry with himself. People had noticed Eolas' expression as they walked back and stopped for a moment to look at him briefly. But he had also noticed them doing it and snapped right back.

"What the hell do you think you looking at!"

There was so much anger in those words. Anger that would strike fear to any lesser man. But it was out of pain that brought forward this anger and had made him crouch down in the place he stood, clearly showing regret for what he had done these last eight years.

You see Eolas may be strong enough to make all the most horrible decisions, like taking ones life. He may of been brought up with the purpose to kill, this doesn't mean he enjoyed the entire thing. He had thought there probably was a better way to solve everything, but Eolas was going by what he knew and how he would solve situations like the one hes in.

But in the end he was still a weapon.

The only life he truly knew.

...

...

It wasn't long until another two students heading to their apartments had walked by the vending machine. They thought there was something wrong and offered to help Eolas up. Seeing this he got up on his own and apologized for wasting their time. He had took a deep breath to calm himself and stood watching them leave. It was only then he had thought for a moment why he was here in the first place. He had taken out his phone, it was nothing special and the only thing to note was the duck strap attached to it. It was then he had realized his intention of coming to this place.

Opening his phone he had seen that he had received four miss calls from Mikoto Misaka. He had also received some messages from her as well...

**Message 1**:

"Where are you? You normally here before me."

**Message 2**:

"You're late! Idiot."

**Message 3**:

"You better hope to have a good excuse when you get here!"

After the message there was a small symbol representing sparks. Eolas knew exactly what that means and he actually felt worried for his life. How can he of left her waiting this long, after all he was the one who invited her here in the first place.

He quickly looked around to see if she was still here. If he had remembered correctly it was near here they were supposed to meet. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Eolas ran towards where they were supposed to meet. It wasn't that far and in fact it was just around the corner from the vending machine. It didn't take long until his eyes and saw her sitting on a bench in the distance.

Her chestnut hair stood out among the falling snow. Walking closer he had noticed that she has fallen asleep, she was only wearing her school's winter outfit. She must of fallen asleep before it had started snowing. With a flick of his left hand, the snow started to be repelled above him and Misaka. Even doing this wouldn't protect her from the cold.

He didn't have to think about it, not just because he cares for her like any friend. But because he had inherited the traits of a British gentlemen. That side of him was calling him to do the right thing and he may of grown up mostly in Japan, but he was often reminded who he had come from.

So without further thought he takes his winter coat off and carefully places it over her like a blanket. It was large enough to cover most of her body from the cold. He had hoped it would be enough to keep her warm.

"Miko-Chan. Can't believe you forgot it was going to snow."

There was nothing more he could do. Eolas had made her wait for him so he was happy to return the favor. He sat down on the bench beside her and waited for her to wake up. He didn't realize it would be a painful wait and it wasn't her fault at all. It's was just his memories plaguing him once again, specially the moment that had sparked it all.

_..._

_"Hello there, my name is **Full tunning.** I'm suppose to be your partner here today. I hope you don't mind me telling you, that I will be winning our little match here today."_

_..._

Those where her first words to him and what had followed was not just a betrayal but also blackmail to see it through. He was already in shock to find who they had chosen to clone and that they killed her right in front of him. They may of thought they had him on the leash, but that act was the last straw._  
_

_..._

_".It's over. Your plans and ambitions it's all over. And you know it's over as I'm going to do exactly what you been telling me to do these last eight years. Firstly I'm going to stop all underground experiments, secondly I will kill anyone I deemed unnecessary to live and thirdly I will not stop until you all are begging on your knees for mercy. And don't think about laying one finger on Mikoto Misaka... heh you will not even have a chance."_

_..._

With his own hands he had slaughtered nearly fifity people. Not all of them where quick deaths, some were slowly and painful because he had desired answers. Eolas wanted to make sure that he was going to wipe out every parasite, that had worked on that project. But even after the bodies littered the place and the facility brought to ruin. He couldn't get rid of the one parasite that had taken part.

Himself...

"What is this..."

Mikoto stirring from her sleep had snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to her to see she was moving her head slowly, like anybody would waking from slumber. He didn't know why but he felt the need to pat her on the head, probably to ensure that she has woken. Even with his coat, she shouldn't stay out here too long.

"Oh you're finally awake...Miko-chan..."

She had turned to his direction and she looked rather bemused. Eolas did his best to hide his inner thoughts, before him was a girl he had known for nearly eight years. But he cannot but help think of what he had done. The image of Full-tuning lying dead on the ground was tormenting his mind, knowing it that could happen to Mikoto if he doesn't force a conclusion with Academy city. But for now he just had to smile, there was no reason for Mikoto to learn of what had happened.

But he wondered to himself...

_'What would you do? If you found out they were cloning you?... ...Knowing you I don't even want to imagine... Wait... why is she looking at me in that way? It's like she seen a ghost... I guess i haven't really be around that much this past week... today was fun though... right?...'_

"Poke"

Eolas suddenly decided to poke Mikoto's left cheek and this was to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep with her eyes open. She wasn't asleep at all, instantly she reacted to his action, blushing at the sudden contact and..

_'oh crap shes going to get zappy'_

He foresaw it from her growing anger and before she even launched her electrical strike in response he had jumped from the bench. Gracefully and with superior control he had dodged it and landed on his feet in front of Mikoto.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING!"

"You was staring at me like I'm some sort of ghost. So I poked you to see if you was still alive."

"Don't do that again!"

_She was really embarrassed about it and this moment had made him forget about the last few days. He couldn't help but enjoy being around her and even when he knew these moments don't last forever. _

He just wanted to enjoy every single second of it. Even if it means catching a cold, which Eolas suddenly sneezed in response. The snow had started to come down heavy and even if his powers was keeping it off them, it was still cold.

Just then seeing that Eolas was suffering from the cold, Mikoto had got up from the bench and offered his coat back.

"Here take the coat back. I would be fine until I get home."

Eolas couldn't help but to think shes far too innocent in these situations. A big change from her normal tomboyish attitude.

"Is that a Gekota strap? Looks rather old."

Both of them at that moment, noticed something had fallen from his coat pocket when she was about to hand it over to him. Too Mikoto this was a big surprise, because she only expected duck toys from him.

But to Eolas this was a goodbye,nothing more and nothing less.

His mood dramatically changed and tried to keep up the façade for her sake.

"Yeah... It was meant to be your Christmas present, but considering you found it you may as well have it now."

It wasn't really much of a Christmas present, Eolas has had this strap for years now. In fact it wasn't long after they first met that he had gotten it. Hearing so much about Gekota from the young Mikoto Misaka had made his younger self to get one for himself.

Though he admitted it on many occasion that it doesn't beat a yellow rubber duck. Still he had it for that long and now it was time for her to have it. Because it was more then just a Christmas present, this strap had become a key to everything that Eolas is and will become in the future. The secrets of his powers, the memories of his entire life and the knowledge that can be used to bring the world to war. He had thought nobody should be able to clone something as powerful as a level five. But more importantly the **Imperator** Project, shouldn't even come close to starting. It was these two secrets he had to both protect and destroy at the same time.

"Miko-chan. No matter what happens in the future. This will be the key to the peace and happiness of this world. Well only if they like Gekota and that's why I picked it. It maybe worn out compared to your other ones, but that's what makes it unique. I knew you will love it because Gekota..._ has always been close to your heart."_

She wasn't sure how to respond to his words, they weren't something you hear anybody say everyday. To Mikoto it sound like something more was going on, but no matter how she sees it. Eolas was acting if everything was very normal. She had thought if there was anything going on, then he would share it if was something important.

She was pretty sure he would.

She handed the coat back to Eolas who had put it on without delay. He was really cold as he was slightly shriving. Though Mikoto would be in the same state shortly, she would of have a better chance for having her winter outfit on. But she didn't care about the cold at all, in fact Eolas didn't realize that she could warm up the air with concentrated electrical discharge. But even that wasn't on her mind, she was looking at the Gekota strap and it felt familiar.

"I'm sorry it wasn't something better. At least you can tell the world that you only have that unique Gekota strap."

Eolas joked about his present to Mikoto. She knew that Eolas always had the worse taste of presents, but she knew its the thought that counts. Without questioning she had attached the strap to her bag which was still on the bench.

"It's still rather cute and thank you. I'm grateful I got it early. I guess it will give you more time to obtain something else for Christmas."

She gave a cheeky smile after those words.

Which Eolas quickly retorted.

"Have you got me something for Christmas?"

"Of course. It's something that I know you'll enjoy."

"It's something related to ducks right?"

Her facial expression turned to something like her secret was out.

"... Of course not..."

Eolas couldn't help but to chuckle at her response. This clearly meant it was something regarding ducks.

"Fair enough... You should get going though, you don't want to be caught out here for long. "

That was it, the meeting wasn't anything special to Mikoto. In fact she would say this was pretty typical, other then the fact he was late this time. Normally they would exchange gifts around the winter holiday and the only difference is that she had gotten her's early. But for Eolas this may be the last time he sees her in the state hes in at least. He had entrusted her with a key to everything that makes him unique. She didn't realize but that present he gave her would be important in the future. After a brief and very natural conversation regarding school and daily life in general, both of them had seen each other off.

"See you soon then and don't be late next time!"

Eolas smiled in response to Mikoto last words to him. He watched as she run off to get out of the cold quicker. He could see the strap he had given her on her bag and turned away as she went out of sight.

Taking a deep breath he could finally let down his façade. Before he was able to think about what he just did, Eolas' phone had started ringing. He didn't check who it was and answered without hesitation.

What he heard was another female voice and it was nonchalant

"Hey, it's me. It would seem members of Hound dog have been let lose already, you may want to watch out as they coming right for you."

He had recognised the voice from Misaki the other Level five known as mental out.

"That damn Olfactory Sensor. Alright, where are you know?"

"You near that certain Vending machine? You just met with Misaka right?"

Eolas was surprised by her question. Did she use her powers to figure out this information?

"Yes..."

"Then could you head out the south exit? They just stopped me and they aren't giving me chances to reach for one of my remotes."

**6:09pm**

Misaki was in a strange position, normally she would of just used her powers to control those attempting to corner her and yet she decided not too. This was because of her obligation with Eolas and the intention at the beginning was to draw out Hound dog. A secret black ops group working in Academy city.

Misaki had just gotten off the phone with Eolas. She then look around to find hound dog members walking slowly towards her with guns raised. They were being careful as they knew what she can do, they warned that they would shoot if she were to reach into her bag. Which normally carries many remotes and even without them she could take control of them. But it would be a risky attempt regardless, she finds it hard to_ 'aim her powers' _without the use of the remote. So even though she don't need it, it's not worth the risk. She may do more damage then she intended and would make them useless to both of them.

When Eolas had arrived it was like a blur to the hound dog members, not even giving them to recognizehis arrival and he had already launch his assault. With a underhand swing with his left hand, Eolas flings all those surrounding Misaki off their feet. Misaki took this time to move out the way as Eolas closes in to enter hand to hand combat. It was an unbelievable sight, while they knew Eolas was powerful, they didn't expect his close combat abilities. Enhanced by his telekinetic powers, even punching him would hurt a lot and he had used this ability to make up for his lack of physical strength compared to an adult male. Using their guns wouldn't work either, the bullets were stopped by the layer of telekinetic power_._

His fighting style wasn't refined, but a rather brutal street fighting style that focuses on doing the most damage in a short amount of time. He was nevertheless relentless in his assault, not allowing them a single moment to gain the upper hand. This was further proven when he had actually missed hitting one of them with a punch to the face, the moment his fist was at the side of his targets head. He had only opened that hand and suddenly his target was smacked away with telekinetic force.

It didn't take him long before the entire black ops group was taken out. It was that bad, some would expect that most of them were dead. Only two of them remained moving and just barely alive.

"You know this would be much simpler if you allowed me to control them. You normally do it that way, but why not today?"

"Because fear isn't installed when using your methods. I want these bastards to know how utterly hopeless their task is and who they dealing with. They tend to forget with you around."

Misaki looked rather amused by Eolas change of behavior. She knew he can become just like this but for a while he had suppressed this side. So she wondered what actually made him to start acting so cruel again. Eolas had walked to the hound dog member who had just made it back up on his knees. Just as he got in front of him, Eolas knelt down towards him to get on his current level.

"I'm pretty sure you have somebody waiting for you at home?"

The grunt nodded in response.

"Then please don't give me a reason to take you from them... Who is the one giving you commands?"

The grunt didn't say anything, the guy looked pretty defiant despite the clear warning from Eolas. Though you couldn't blame him, the man is getting looked down upon by a thirteen year old. But the grunt doesn't realize that Eolas has been fighting others for years. He's been a weapon at Academy City's disclosure for so long. It was this reason that made him unafraid to kill, because he has done it so many times over the years. But Eolas didn't murder people because he finds it fun, he only kills people where he feels it was necessary.

Like right now.

The grunt was not willing to answer his question. To show that he was serious to the other Hound dog member, Eolas decided to use his powers to grab one of the fallen hound dog member's pistol and instantly shot the grunt right in the face.

He had taken another life.

"I didn't want to do that."

The other grunt couldn't see it, but the hand Eolas used to fire the gun started to uncontrollably shake. He quickly placed the gun down and started to calm himself. He maybe able to kill people without hesitation, however each life he took weighed heavily on him. Not wasting anymore time, Eolas quickly searches through the grunts pockets for his ID. Finding it he takes a quick look at it before putting it back.

"What are you doing?"

Misaki asked as Eolas started to head to the other conscious grunt.

"Memorizing his name."

Misaki thought this was rather odd, she continued to question him as Eolas knelt against the other grunt.

"Why? So you can brag?"

"So I can pay for my sins"

That was the only reason for him to learn their names. If you asked him right now, then he could tell you every single name of everybody he has killed. Which is more then just the forty two from only a few days ago. No matter how many lives he takes, the thought of it always stayed with him. Too Eolas this was his way of paying for his sins, to know the names of those he had taken away. So he never forgets what he has done.

"So... Do you want to end up like your friend over there?"

That was all he needed to say. This time the grunt was very willing to give out information, but it wasn't something that he had wanted to hear. In all truth Eolas was expecting that _**he **_would be the one pulling the strings. But he found out something which really pissed him off.

"It seems Kihara Gensei is still trying his luck. I wonder just how much it would take to break a Kihara."

Eolas said with such wonder...

Misaki couldn't help but to respond.

"Hes the only one who knows the true scope of your powers. That means he also knows the weaknesses in them. You shouldn't keep risking yourself against him. He's the only one in this city who do the most damage against you."

She didn't expect to find out what this really meant for Eolas. He had begun to explain that Kihara Gensei was the one who had brought him up. Basically he was like a father too Eolas, only because he barely remembers his own father. In fact he wasn't sure if his real father is alive now or not. The last time he saw him was about four years old. Which wasn't a pleasant memory so he honestly didn't care. But that wasn't the matter at hand, Kihara gave him a home and looked after him until he was able to look after himself. Not only did he help develop Eolas power but also provided that role that a father would to his son.

This was nothing but the worse thing that could happen right now. He should of expected it after that warning at school. That man could turn the tables on him in a single night if he so desired.

Today could be that night.

"I can't believe I was manipulated by his for so long."

Eolas couldn't but help and give a cruel smile.

The way he was brought up had truly shown in moments like these ones.

Suddenly Eolas wants to head into battle tonight, because he felt the need to overcome this challenge. Because if he doesn't then the whole purpose of going against **him**, would be all for nothing.

He turned towards Misaki to start explaining about their next step.

The experiment they had planned to crash tonight; while they wasn't sure on the fundamentals of what the experiment was about. They had known that it was rather important and that child errors were the test subjects. Apparently they were child errors being held in a coma for a long while now. So while they were going there to cause the directors trouble, they actually intended to do some good and recover the kids at the same time.

Both of them knew their role. While Eolas waits in the shadows at first, Misaki will infiltrate the facility by using her powers. Which literally could allow her to walk in unopposed. The purpose of this was so they can locate the child errors before going to the next phrase.

Before they departed and trying not to raise eyebrows by travelling their together. The plan they had quickly unravelled when once again Misaki ran into Kamijou Touma.

Literally...

He had ran right into Misaki knocking her over. Which in turn a lot of her remotes had fallen out of her bag. But that wasn't the least of her problems. She found herself in an inappropriate position on the floor with this boy.

She had to say something.

"I didn't know boys your age were this frantic about the opposite sex."

Touma look rather clueless for a moment, he didn't really notice the position he was in with Misaki.

"Huh. Your the girl from before... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

Actually she didn't need too because just as she had asked that question. Guns where pointed at both Touma and herself. Another group of Hound dog members had just caught up to them. But this time she wasn't able to contact Eolas without making the wrong move. She even can't control them, because her remotes wasn't in distance and even if they where then she would probably get shot.

None of them didn't notice, but Eolas was actually still close.

But he didn't move in to help, Misaki could actually get herself out of it. Though it would be a risky use of her own power, so he intends to stay close by as much as he could. But he was far more curious about that boy's presence, so he intends to stick with the plan. Because he knew that she would still try to fulfill her own.

"Kamijou Touma. Your presence here can't just be a coincidence?"

* * *

Next time Chapter 11 - November 5th (3)


	11. November 5th (3)

_**(**If you read the broken memory chapters, than there is nothing knew in this one.)_

**Chapter 11** - November 5th (3)

...

**8:21pm**

Time had started to past very quickly while being captured. Since being taken outside from the park earlier, her capturers had made sure that she had no remotes on her before leaving the scene. Not before tieing up their hands so they couldn't move them and threw them at the back of an unmarked black vans.

But despite their situation, Touma at the back on the van on the way to a certain destination, had been trying his best to break out of their bindings. But he didn't have much experience in this type of adventure and wasn't able to keep his intentions quiet.

Making it very obvious what he was doing, but there wasn't no worry. Touma couldn't do anything to break out of his bindings and Misaki had just watched him while he tried. Since she was far more interested in the boy, then escaping at the moment. In fact since the entire time she had been captured, she been trying her best to use her secret remote to use her powers on Touma. While it wasn't one of her best remotes it was good enough and it was all about the position. As you see it was attached under her clothes and she wasn't able to move her hands that freely.

But no luck, once again her powers still didn't work and this only made her more interested. But while she was curious about him, she didn't forget about her objective and watched from the corner of her eyes what was going on around her from the moment she was taken. Through the entire van ride and when she was take out upon the facility.

She knew from the moment she stood up out of the van, it was the same place she and Eolas planned to hit. She watched the movements of the Hound dog members, the placement of vehicles and weapon supply. She also noticed some strange machines which she recognised as telekinetic disrupters.

Every little bit she passed by while being taken to a cell. She watch it all careful so she can report it to a certain boy via her power. When that was all said and done being thrown into a cell with Touma...

She continued with her curiosity, even when she was literally thrown untop of him. She stilled tried find a good postion, to use her remote again even in this small cell. They was in a rather awkward position for both of them. But Misaki wasn't really paying attention and Touma was blushing uncontrollably.

"Ermm what are you doing?" he asked

Misaki moved a bit more ontop of him.

She then managed to press the button once again.

Nothing changed at all, the common sign of somebody under her control wasn't even present. Her failure once more made her curiosity more hungry and she couldn't help but wanting to figure him out more.

She then finally replied.

"Just wondering that you feel like a book. I just cannot read.."

Touma looked rather confused about what she means.

"I don't..."

Touma was going to responded but got interrupted by the guard standing outside the cell. He smacked the cell bars with the base of the gun to get both of their attention. He then basically ordered them to shut up, because they were giving him a headache.

This had annoyed Misaki as she was happily having fun with Touma.

She wanted to silence the guard herself.

She immediately used Touma as a support to get self back up on her feet.

She then had the sudden need to prove her powers weren't faulty.

Or that she wasn't aiming properly with her secret remote. She intends to control the guard and when she got in the right position. She used her powers without delay. The words that followed confirmed her success.

"Yes my Queen."

The guard saying this really means that she had taken control. Which was good news as she could use him to get out of here. But this also confirmed its not her powers which isn't working. Some how this boy behind her was immune to her abilities. Turning back to him she had noticed the look on his expression. It was a look she knew very well and though she didn't like it she couldn't help but smile.

"You don't know about little old me? I guess that means I'm doing my job very well."

Touma shock his head, it would seem he knew more then he lets on.

"I can tell from what you done, that your that 5th rank level five. But I'm just wondering why haven't you got him to get us out yet?"

It was a response she didn't expected at all. This was also because she can't read him like she could read others. This was the first time in her life she wasn't able to control information. She also noticed the boy was oddly calm? Is this because he thinks as the male he should show the most backbone? She wondered what century this boy was living in, if this was his trend of thought.

But she couldn't complain that much, putting Touma aside she knew one more boy who was far more backbone then both of them.

And he was coming right for them.

Suddenly her attention was broken when they both heard a loud bang on the cell.

She hadn't noticed fast enough, that another guard had appeared in front of the cell. Who had already started cheeking the guard that Misaki had taken under control. Upon finishing his inspection the new guard instantly shot the old one in the head. Shocked by the sudden execution of their own peers, it became clear how dire the situation was becoming.

The Guard knew the other one was being controlled, due to the starry expression in the eye of the target when being controlled. Obviously they were prepared for her usual tricks and had to be more careful.

She was going to take control of the new guard, but she couldn't in time as Touma decided to get in front of her as the guard opened the cell door. Making her unable to reach the secret remote properly.

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this..."

Misaki couldn't help but think hes an idiot. Because he had no idea of her real intentions in this place and a certain person who is close by. She's been intentionally telling Eolas how things are developing now like exactly what Touma was doing.

He was an unknown element which both of them recognized.

Either way the guard didn't answer and forced him out of the way.

The guard then literally pulled Misaki out of the cell and attempts by Touma to help her was met with violence.

He was easily overpowered by the guard and this was mostly down to the fact his hands were tied. And a punch to the face easily silenced the courageous boy and his efforts. Before he lost conscious he watched as the guard looked him back up and seeing Misaki dragged off by her own hair.

**9:01pm**

Elsewhere on the facility, one certain boy has manged to sneak onto the base. What's better then a person who can hide his footprints?

Somebody who actually didn't need to hide them. Despite this facility being surrounded by a massive force of underworld angents. Eolas had slipped pass them by floating his way round the facility. It was a rather amusing sight as it was like watching one free falling in the air. He even enjoyed himself, though if you asked him he would never admit it.

He couldn't but help to think to himself that sneaking isn't just his cup of tea.

Specially since he noticed as he arrived, Kihara Gensei left the facility than the knowledge of his weakness sure has followed. That means he has no need to sneak around, if those left here don't have the capability to stop him.

Then he could clear things up in under an hour, but there was still the case of those children and anything could happen with those two. But he was rather worried about Misaki, even though she kept insisting she was OK through the telepathic connection.

So either way he still had to sneak around, he has done it many times and it can be rather useful skill to know. His 'floating in all your bases' sneaking ability works very well as long he remained aware of his surroundings. It wasn't the fastest method, but he was moving as fast he could while also hiding his presence from Hound Dog.

His confrontations with them in the last few days, Eolas had managed to wipe his sent from their database on November the third.

Causing their machine to be useless in tracking him.

Putting that aside he had to deal with a sensitive issue which had aroused.

Misaki had found the child errors, but only saw them briefly and what she noticed had disturb both her and Eolas when he found out.

Misaki had said...

...

_"' I saw them only briefly, but they looked... decayed... they was moving mindlessly... I saw them as I was taken from the cell...'"_

_..._

Again worried about her current position both of them entirely wasn't sure. But Eolas had some training with backtracking signals to his brain. He can feel she was somewhere in the east section of the facility. If she keeps the connection up he will be able to find her sooner or later. But first he had to investigate the child errors and what Misaki mentioned was true.

It didn't take him long to find them, it was down a hall filled with cells that he honestly wished he never found.

What he had saw made him feel sick to his stomach.

He has committed many terrible things, killing some people in pretty brutal ways.

But never would he ever go this far, they were children barely eight to seven years old and they were in this state.

The smell of decay only gave him his answer.

They were all dead.

If the smell wasn't proof enough, you can see their bodies were in a state of decay. He wasn't sure how long they been like this but even though they were dead.

They were still moving and to make sure if this was all of them. Eolas checks every cell in this part of the hallway, since the notice on the wall behind him called this section...

Test subjects.

In all of them and at most in groups of four they were in each cell.

There was over seven cells and this means roughly about twenty eight children were in this state. He didn't even want to call them children anymore, but more like they seemed like zombies from the movies. But thankfully after bravely sticking his arm in one cell, they don't seem interested in human flesh.

In fact they seem to act like they repeating their last order, given through the nerves system. They had no sense of direction and they were walking into walls.

Mindless behaviour.

He wasn't sure what to say in this moment, or not entirely sure how to proceed. This was a terrible site and something nobody not even those he hate should even see. He wasn't going to allow this go unanswered, this had only made him more determined in his situation to win.

Gritting his teeth he decided to put them out of their misery, in case any of them were alive somehow.

Not even that famous doctor would be able to do anything here.

Raising his left hand his powers instantly did what he intended.

He crushed their dead bodies with all his strength, not the best way to deal with them but he wasn't sure what was causing them to still move.

It was a messy job...

They were simply children...

Used as lab rats...

and their humanity was taken from them...

But he had to do the right thing, Eolas had to put them down before any one else saw this mess.

He wished himself lucky that even Misaki saw them only briefly and not even to understand the truth of the situation. To try and explain how Eolas was feeling as he destroyed their bodies would simply be an understatement. There was literally no words to say about it.

He wasn't even being careful to be silent about it, because he was hoping one of those scumbags decided to come after him. He is going to find out the truth behind what happened here and hes going to hold somebody too account.

"That is the last one"

Eolas said as he crushes the body of the last child error he could find. After he was through with it, none of them was no longer able to move. But it had took more then breaking their necks, which he first assumed cutting the body from the brain would stop it from sending signals throughout the nerve network. But something else was controlling the bodies' movements and it wasn't some zombie virus you see in the movies.

"huh..."

The sound of banging against metal bars had caught Eolas attention. It was coming from around the corner in the next hallway. Wanting to leave this part of the building as soon as possible, the moment he had gotten to the corner, which lead to two separate directions.

A guard had come from the left and the moment he noticed. He didn't waste time and use his powers to force the guard's head to smack into the wall. He then disarmed the guard and held on to his pistol.

Eolas then shot the guards legs, basically crippling him.

"To simply kill you guys would only be nice of me. How about you bleed to death in the hell you bastards created."

He grabbed the guard's head and dragged the poor soul to the direction he came from and literally launched the guard down the hallway with his telekinetic power. He was going to leave the guard to bleed to death in that hallway, which would probably allow him to see all the mangled bodies of the children. Or at least the smell of them would be the last thing that guard remembers.

Earlier he had thought nobody should see the state they were in.

Thats true, the guard isn't seeing the children in a zombie state. After he was done 'cleaning up' in there it had looked more like basic slaughter.

Thinking nothing more of it he head right to which the sound was coming from. While he walked down Eolas checked how many bullets was left in the gun. To which after he had saw that this part was full of more cells, but this was for potential subjects going by the signs.

Which means if there was anybody here then they should be living. Most of the cells was empty but further down he had noticed a guard shot dead on the floor.

The noise was coming from the cell beside the dead guard.

"...Ah... this explains a lot."

He had found Kamijou Touma trying to kick the cell open.

Which was a foolish act, however you had to give him credit for trying.

The guard body was near the cell and on quick inspection there was no keys on the body. When Kamijou noticed Eolas had arrived he had stopped kicking.

"Who are you? Are you with them?"

He didn't answer, Eolas merely forced the cell door open with his powers and pulled Touma by the hand out of the cell.

Knowing he couldn't use his powers on him, well merely his right arm.

But he didn't want to waste time. He picked up the dead guard and threw that one into the cell and slammed the cell closed.

You could actually tell Eolas wasn't even in a good mood. Touma knew he didn't want to push his luck due to the murderous look in his eyes.

Looking at him Touma could tell that it wasn't hard to say, this boy had seen this type of sight many times. And the blood sprays on Eolas clothes proved it.

So it wasn't hard to assume he had just done that not too long go.

Though Touma didn't know it was mostly from the dead children he had to put down.

And after Eolas had actually untied Touma, did the boy say something to the spiky haired boy.

"I'm a friend of that blonde girl. She currently is being held somewhere on the east side of this building. Can I trust you to run interference and help her out of this place? It should be a piece of cake if you give her a remote."

Eolas expected some sort of argument, since this of been an unknown situation to him. But considering his expression he looked like he was willing to listen.

So Eolas begun to explain the situation, but left the bit about the children out of it and the events surrounding him and Misaki. Just only about this current facility's hostiles.

He then handed him a remote he had picked up earlier from outside the park, the spot they were captured. He even handed Touma the gun he used earlier and warned him to only use it if he had too.

Eolas was putting a lot of trust in this unknown element.

But you can tell from the look in Touma's expression that he wanted to help.

He has even learned many times in the past that those with this expression can be trusted.

Too a point at least.

But he shouldn't really waste time thinking about it. Touma was pretty confident about what to do next and left Eolas alone to go and find Misaki.

And when Touma had left, Eolas was slightly worried about Misaki's condition. Since she had gone quiet via the telepathic connection. He had to say something to himself to stay calm.

"Hang in there Misaki. A good man is coming to help you..." Eolas said watching as the spiky haird boy left his sight and much to his surprise Eolas suddenly hear something out of place.

"Somebody is crying?"

He said suddenly, while instantly looking around. For some reason he could hear somebody crying nearby and it couldn't be any of the guards. One of them is far away and the other is dead in the cell.

But this crying, it didn't sound like it was coming from an grown man.

It wasn't too far away, it would seem that there was somebody else in one of these cells. He had only had to walked four cells down to find out who it was and what he found had given him mixed thoughts.

It was a young girl crying in the corner of her cell on the bed.

She look around five years old and she didn't look Japanese whatsoever. In fact she looked more English to him. Even though there was students sent to Academy city from around the world, considering the type of country England has become it was rather rare to find espers from that country. Or that a potential esper as he wasn't sure if he she had powers yet.

She had dark brown hair and it was rather kept nice. You would expected from being kept in a cell that it would of gotten messed up. This only means she was put in here recently.

Eolas didn't want to scare her at all.

And If she was one of the child errors that managed to avoid the horror he had found. Then he would do everything he could to get her out of here.

So slowly and calmly he opened the cell door's lock. He didn't want to suddenly spoke the child more then she is know. But when he had opened the door, she had noticed his presence and immediately look frightened.

"It's ok... it's ok"

Eolas crouched down to be on her eye level. He didn't move any closer, because he was trying to keep her calm. But Eolas honestly have no clue how to deal with children younger then him.

He was brought up as a weapon and he couldn't teach children how to kill people...

He had a strange idea and he got out his phone briefly to take off his duck strap.

"I'm not here to hurt you at all. In fact I'm here to help you get home... Look Mr Duck wanted me to help you!"

He held the duck strap on his open left hand and slowly did his powers take hold. He had made the duck dance a bit in his hand...

"Do you want to hold Mr duck?"

This seem to have done something right, the girl look less frightened then before. The brave little girl even had the courage to move closer to Eolas and take the duck strap from his hand.

"See that wasn't so scary right?"

The girl nodded without saving much at first, but she started to say something. Which surprised him as she expected the girl to be silent out of fear.

"My name is.. Sarah.. Walker..."

"Do you mind me calling you just Sarah?"

She nodded after Eolas asked the question.

"OK Sarah, my name is Eolas Stuart. Feel free me to call whatever you feel is easier!... Sarah... would you mind telling me why you're here?"

She didn't answer straight away, which Eolas didn't mind. She didn't want to scare the girl or force answers out of her... he felt responsible.

He couldn't help to think if this what big brothers felt like, because he wanted to protect this little girl like she was his own sister. Though comparing that feeling to her actual sister would be a bad idea.

Either way he figured, she was intended to be a lab rat like the other children.

He's been in that situation, so he knew exactly what she may of gone through... or maybe something worse from what happened to those children. When she was ready to respond, she spoke pure English and not Japanese. This only confirm it she was from England and hasn't been in Japan that long.

Nobody even bothered to teach her the Japaneses language.

Though it is kinda complicated.

Being a native English person, Eolas speaks both Japanese and English perfectly. In fact he knew a lot of other languages, but this was very common among the other level fives.

You couldn't find one of them who didn't knew more then four languages. And in his line of work, Eolas had knew as many as eight languages.

"My brother... I was looking for my brother... but those other people took him away..."

Eolas wondered if she had followed them here.

They must of been abducted near by then...

This was terrible are even children nothing but lab rats? He shouldn't of expected nothing else from the darkness of Academy city. And the directors probably knew everything about this situation.

Thinking about it he did see what look like a office earlier, he thought he could find some information about this place from there. He may even find some information about this little girl's brother. But he had figured that one of them could be the dead children from before... this had made him feel really bad.

But he had to be strong, for little Sarah's sake...

He had to make sure that she feels safe and stay safe while they were still here...

"Excuse me... I'm kinda hungry..."

Sarah had said in a very innocent manner, she had even pulled on Eolas shirt to make sure she got his attention. This had made Eolas very unsure what to do, should he get this girl some food so she wouldn't complain. She may of been starving in this cell and may collapse from lack of food. Or should she tell her to wait until they escape the building. It may be a while as he intends to ensure the other two got out safely.

He couldn't but help feel responsible, which was a new feeling to him.

"Sure... I'll try and find you something."

And it would seem when it comes to helping this little girl, his luck was winning through in the end. Maybe it was that same luck which has saved her from the same fate as the other children. But either way shortly after the young Sarah expressed her hunger, Eolas had stumbled upon a kitchen with good food in stock.

Say what you want about those who walk in the darkness.

They always keep their kitchen stock, which was rather amazing in it self.

Since the rest of the building looked like it was packed in a hurry in some areas.

But this kitchen and the young girl's hunger need has put him in a strange state of mind. Basically they were in hostile territory and despite everything it felt odd for him to suddenly using his enemies' kitchen to make a sandwich. Normally on missions, he would eat before commencing the operations or wait for afterwards. If it goes on long enough, then he would have rations with him and continue with the mission quickly.

That's how he normally would do it.

But now he had to take into account he had a second party.

Now that he actually found a kitchen, there was no reason now to not take advantage of it.

Before they was going to eat anything, there was something else he had to do. As you see Sarah has been crying a lot. So her face was slightly dirty and worn from it all. So after checking the cupboards for at least a tea towel, Eolas made sure to clean her face by wiping away the dry tears. He also washed her hands for her because that was just manners before you started eating. He then managed to rustle up some decent food from the kitchen for this little girl and watched as she dug in.

This girl was rather lucky and that's because Eolas was a pretty darn good cook.

He's been living on his alone most of his life, so it was skills he had to learn as relaying on rations all the time was plain boring. He could cook all type of soups, roast dinners and even Japanese dishes. Though honestly he does prefer western dishes, like a full course English breakfast. But he really never had a chance to argue what he wanted with someone. He had only cooked for himself before and it just felt rather abnormal to cook for another.

He was actually kinda happy that even in the middle of this hell hole, Eolas was able to help one person in this facility. Even if it wasn't much at all. But he was only prolonging himself to accept the harsh reality. This girl was captured after trying to find her brother. The images of those dead children earlier had only made him think, that one of them very well could be her brother.

This was a cruel reality if that was true and he wants to do his best to protect the young Sarah from it.

Even if theres a possibility to reverse death, he would do what it takes to do what is right. At least for now she could enjoy her food and they wasn't disturb while she was eating. She actually was looking more full of life then she did before.

And when she had enough to eat, it would be time for them to keep moving. But before they had left, Eolas once again tried to communicate with her in Japanese. But no matter what he said, she doesn't even understand

Not long after she had to eat, she enough for them to keep moving, Eolas had tried to communicate with her in Japanese. But no matter what she doesn't even understand a single word he had said. This only confirmed it, she must of not been in this country long at all. So to make sure she didn't feel isolated, Eolas continued to interact with the girl in English.

Which he didn't actually mind, there aren't a lot of chances to speak his native language in this country anyway.

Communication is key in this situation.

Since the places they had to go to find that office from before. It had required to go near that hallway, with all those dead children, smell of decay and he was pretty sure that guard hadn't died down there yet. But something had crossed his mind, Eolas hadn't taking the communication device away from the guards. So that guard could of reported in what had happened, which he wanted to happen earlier to draw attention and punish them for what they did.

However...

No alarm was sounded and nobody has gone looking for him.

This had only raised questions in his mind what was truly going on in this facility.

Still he will have to deal with what happens as it comes, but to even get the young Sarah past that hallway. He had to ask her to close her eyes, while using his telekinetic power to push away the smell of decay. He was hoping that he could avoid causing any further trauma for the young Sarah. So even before making it more then three steps into the hallway, Eolas quickly used his power to break the guard's neck before taking the trek into the hallway with Sarah.

It had work, the young girl even decided upon herself to hold her breath much to Eolas' surprise. Almost holding her breath for a minute as they manage to get out of the hallway.

And she didn't realise a single thing in that hallway, which made him glad.

She was just a young girl, she didn't need to see something like that.

He was only twelve years old, but he had seen much more worse sites over the years.

Regardless it wouldn't be long until they found that office.

Just like before the door was wide open and what they found was a rather messy office. There were scattered papers everywhere and that was clear signs somebody had rushed out of here. Sarah had been trying to turn the light on all by herself. She amusingly tried jumping up to hit the light switch, but she was just still out of reach. So when she tried one more time, Eolas without warning gave her a slight boost with his telekinetic powers and made sure she landed safely. It was so seamless that it made her think she did it all on her own, which brought a smile to her face.

As the light was turned on, it only further emphasized the fact somebody rushed out of the room. But the light has shown the existence of a note laying next to the computer on the desk. Walking over to read it, the message was none other from Kihara Gensei.

To put it in rather simple terms, it was Kihara leaving a message for Eolas that is was far too late in stopping the goal of this experiment. Basically making everything he does tonight pointless, but he didn't really care about it as long he can save some of the child errors.

Why?

Because he used to be a Child Error.

Technically he still was a Child Error.

Also it doesn't mean that whatever they were doing here will actually not have a result. There may still be some experiments are still being held here or at least records. Like a back up in case the first success of this experiment wasn't enough?

There must be a reason, why this little guy was the only one still alive.

Maybe she was just captured after following them here due to taking her brother.

But Eolas had thought that what if she didn't follow them here? And was taken along with her brother and maybe this little girl's brother was the one which caused a success in this experiment. So was she intended to be the backup just in case? Well being sibling doesn't mean both would be a success. Unless it depends on neruo patterns or blood type.

This also made him think that Misaki might of been put forward for that same experiment. He's hearing nothing from the telepathic connection. So he assumes everything was alright. Only if this thing was a two way street, she can only send messages to him and not the other way round. But both of them can feel the connection, so they know each other are still alive.

"Come on Sarah, lets sit down while I go look up information regarding your brother."

She nodded and ran towards the chair which was being moved by Eolas' telekinetic powers. It was a rather amusing sight around the office, Eolas was actually organizing the entire office with his powers. He was picking up papers, straightening up the furniture and made sure two chairs was behind the desk. One for himself and one for Sarah. But he had made sure her seat was facing away from the door and computer but she still can see him. This was to ensure if anybody did come to the office then she wouldn't see them, just in case they may of traumatized her in this past and so he could torture them without causing her mental scars. He was pretty sure he could pull it off with out her noticing. If he force their mouth shut with his telekinetic powers, then it would be pretty hard for them to scream for help.

Eolas shocked his head from the thought

He changed his mind, he couldn't do that with a little girl here. She is bound to look if somebody else entered the room. She would notice himself talking to that person.

Even if she couldn't understand Japanese.

Also just in case there was a picture on the computer of her brother, or what may of happened to him showing up on the computer is why he didn't want her to see.

He couldn't help to sigh from the thought.

If she wasn't here then he would of done this already and rescue Misaki if Touma had failed.

But he couldn't complain, for once he had felt he is doing the right thing. If he was able to pull one person from this hell then it would be worth it.

Without wasting any more time, Eolas turned on the computer to find out anything he could. He wasn't surprised to see that it had gone straight to the desktop without much loading. Just another sign that they left this place in a rush. He wondered if they had left some valuable information the experiment going on in his facility. After a quick search he had found that the information on the reason for the experiments were deleted.

"Did they remove the information from just this computer?"

He wasn't ignorant with computers at all.

Considering he was brought up in Academy city for a good number of his younger years. But he wasn't no programmer or hacker. He wouldn't be able to recover any information from a computer that is already deleted.

The only person he knew who could would be Mikoto Misaka.

The memory of her hacking his laptop to only find out what he liked for birthday. She was trying to make the present a surprise gift. But that kind of failed when he had caught her in the act. Thankfully he had stopped her before she got too far into his laptop. Or she would of found out his activities in the darkness of this city long ago.

Eolas thought about a certain folder on his computer.

But then quickly shock his head, that folder wasn't something to think about now.

That was a completely another story.

On this story he had found something useful on the computer. It was a database of names, profiles even and a further look showed it was a list of child errors. To see if he was correct or not he had clicked on one of them.

He read it out in Japanese quietly.

_"Makito Aiyo... Age... 6... Nationality... Japanese... Test Status... Failed... Makiyo Aiyo died instantly upon the start of the experiment. Possible cause heart attack induced by the experimental device. It was also to note the brain waves of the child was completely destroyed and the device had taken over movement functions normally controlled by the brain. Though rather limited, suggestion to see how long this last...Despite the subject being dead... The hell..."_

He wasn't really sure what he was reading here. These were actual profiles on each subject and notes regarding them if they been through the experiment. He was getting some idea of what this experiment is actually about. But it wasn't enough to overcome the fact it had caused the death of a child.

He continued to read through the other listings of child errors, the results were the same which they had failed and nothing more really was said regarding the experiment. Stopping for a moment he briefly looked at Sarah who was playing with the duck strap on her chair.

He then thought about the dead children he found earlier and that one of them could be her brother.

He had to make sure if he was one of them or not.

He doesn't want to cause this girl any more grief.

From what he had seen in the database so far he hasn't seen one with the Walker surname. There is just so many entries and they only are sorted by the first name. So many of them... more then he had found... how long as this been going on?...

How many child errors did they kill here?

"Hey... Sarah... Would you mind telling me the name of your brother?"

She looked at him with a growing smile. She must of thought Eolas may of found a way to find her brother. But he may not even be in this database, so he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Alex! Alex!"

She responded with enthusiasm.

"Alright.. alright..."

Alex was the name of her brother, typical English name and he probably had the same last name.

Right he had thought, he wanted to see if this computer held anything.

After a quick search, something actually did appear in the results.

There was only one matching result.

_"Alex Walker... Age 7... Nationality... English... Test Status... Success... The experimental device had worked and the subject's brain wave patterns seems to accept the device's programming... Subject has been put forward for the parent experiment...'_

Eolas kept reading what it had said about her brother. He didn't end up like what the other child errors, which was somewhat as a blessing. But what he had read about the parent experiment.

That had trouble him more.

"Hey Sarah... It's your brothers birthday tomorrow right?"

She didn't answer him with words but only nodded back at him.

_"Of course, only that bastard would plan something like that in such a manner."_

She seemed really patient to see if Eolas had found anything. But Eolas felt the need of breaking the computer right there and then. He held back his anger the best he could and talked to Sarah once more.

"... I'm sorry... All this tells me that your brother was here but it looks like that is all."

Eolas held his breath afterwards, because while he done the ultimate sin of taking another life. He never saw himself lying to a little girl. It just felt wrong, but if he told her the truth now...

...He doesn't know if he should or not.

But he knew that it would be cruel for her either way.

Now that he found out about her brother, Eolas should really find out whats going on with Misaki and Touma.

"Oh"

Scratch that as Eolas had stumbled onto the cctv system. It looks like they were hocked up to this computer and he could see Touma and Misaki in different locations. So he knew where to go to find them... He felt annoyed that he couldn't learn more about this device they were experimenting with, but it was completely wiped from the computer. So there was no way he can find out...

_"Is this little girl some pot of luck or something"_

You see on the cctv feed he was watching, the seemed to be a researcher heading right to this office. This was perfect and he couldn't help but wait to capture the sheep that had walked into the Lions den.

He did just that the moment the researcher entered the view of the door way.

By raising his hand at that moment, Eolas had his telekinetic grip on the researcher.

To that person who had walked right in here, it would felt like he was pushed into a tight space suddenly.

But that was just Eolas' telekinetic force at play.

He even made sure that man couldn't speak just yet, because he briefly spoke with Sarah about not looking behind the back of her chair. This is because the back of the chair was quite big, made for an adult to sit in after all. So she would have to stand up on the chair to even look over it. Though she could just look around the sides, but he had hoped she wouldn't actually think about doing it.

Shes been a good girl so far, so he trusted that she would continued to do so.

He then suddenly turned to the researcher and the glare in his eyes were like sharp daggers.

"If you want to live long enough to go home, then you will speak just Japanese."

Eolas let lose the telekinetic grip on his target's mouth so he could respond. But he looked so scared that he didn't even was like he had known the person in front of him and didn't want to anger the beast.

All he did was nod in response.

He had told him that so Sarah wouldn't understand what they about to talk about. He pulled the researcher in with his telekinetic grip and closed the door behind him.

The researcher nodded, this was so Sarah wouldn't understand a thing that is going to be said.

"Then why don't you take a seat and tell me what been going on."

Eolas had a cruel expression.

Because he felt like a lion who just caught his prey.

* * *

Next time **Chapter 12** - The End of November 5th


	12. The End of November 5th

_**(**If you read the broken memory chapters, than there is nothing knew in this one.)_

**Chapter 12 **- The End of November 5th

**10:42pm**

He had only stumbled upon this trouble tonight, honestly he wasn't sure how he did in the first place. The last thing he can remember before running into Misaki was running away from some thugs. You see he had tried to help this person they were picking on. But because of his horrible luck they had all gone after him. After running for a good while he had ran into Misaki.

Simply that was how he stumbled into this situation.

But if anybody had been watching him right now, they would think he was not up to no good. He seem pretty too good at sneaking around the facility. He had even managed to knock a few guards out by using the gun as a melee weapon.

Surprisingly he wasn't that far away from Misaki and he hadn't realized that Eolas was watching him through the cameras. Touma was going on the logic that the more guards there are then they protecting something important.

He wondered what they wanted with her? She may be a level five but still...

Speaking of the 5th level Five.

She had been taken to a certain room which would resemble an execution chamber.

From a brief look what you would see is white padded walls and floor with a heavily electronic and mechanical chair in the middle.

But it wasn't exactly unused.

It seems nobody bother to clean up the blood splatted across the walls and floor. It wasn't everywhere the but there was disincentive dried blood sprayed around the room. From how it looked then it had came from the middle of the room, where the chair was located. At this moment of time Misaki was strapped into it, lady luck wasn't shining on her today.

"Well this room doesn't look foreboding at all."

She said with some attempt to lighten her own mood. At this point she wasn't able to escape even if she wanted. There was no way for her to reach the hidden remote. Maybe she would have to try and use her powers without it. But that was a massive risk it most likely wouldn't even work without proper aim.

But here is also the problem, she would need to know the location of those she intends to target.

If she was going to use this method of control.

Normally she could control anybody even out of sight, if she had a remote at a certain range. But without one her power was like a flow of water without no sense of direction.

All she knew what was truly going on is what they intend to do with her in this room. Apparently they intend to use a device that will connect to her nervous system. So they could control her body actions, even her own powers if they wanted too. They even mention that it would increase her calculating prowess at an amazing rate. But she remarked that she didn't need any help there in that matter, she was more capable of improving her own abilities.

But she didn't even want their help if she couldn't either.

Because if that is what they were doing in this room, then what she can see from around the room only means they had failed up to this point.

Normally if she was in a position she couldn't get out herself, then she would simply contact Eolas. But she knew that he had to do work around the facility and that she could hold out for nearly two hours. As it would seem the process to prepare the device to her brain wave patters require time to work out. So she had two hours before they would tried it. Which also gave Eolas two hours to work his magic until she has to call him in.

But she felt the need to call him now...

This is because a researcher had arrive earlier then planned. And in his hand he had held a strange chip looking device. Misaki tries to delay the researcher by asking him questions, but she totally was ignored. This had only started to make her panic, because she honestly didn't like how this may turn out. They were literally planning to not only usurp her body, but also her mind and powers **_permanently_**.

It kind of feel like an ironic twist of fate.

That she was paying for all the times she had manipulated peoples minds.

But at least with her it wasn't a permanent effect, unlike what this experiment would do. Hell she doesn't even know it would even work. From the looks of those child errors and the state of this room.

It hadn't given her any confidence.

She had to call him...

_'Save me... Eolas...'_

She knew that he wouldn't be here in a flash. But that boy had serious power and normally in a situation like this before. Three times before in fact, Eolas would be here in mere minutes even if he was on the other side of a building complex...

She knew that the relationship between them wasn't special.

It was merely two people working together to benefit each other.

It was for survival...

Though she thought it was actually a proper friendship between them. They both trusted each other, in fact it was a natural trust. She had seen this boy who had saved her from a terrible experiment before. A boy who she got to learn without manipulating his mind at all. She learned about him like a friend would.

His struggles, his hopes, his light and his darkness.

He even trusted her with the secrets of his powers.

And for somebody like herself who was often looked upon with an untrusting eye, because of the powers she had. That felt a lot to her and she always thought this was what a friendship was like... like... with... what she felt... with _her_...

Dolly

She was sure that he was going to save her... she was so sure... But a further ten minutes had past and the researcher had finished setting up the device on the chair. It was rigged up to attach to her spinal cord, through the back of the neck.

_'Eolas! Get here now!'_

She was shouting at him through the telepathic connection. Normally he would be here right now! He would be here even if there were hundreds of brick walls stopping him. She knew he had the fire power to level this entire building if he wanted. So she asked herself why wasn't he here?

What was he doing?

Still there was no sign of Eolas and the researcher had started the mechanical chair. Suddenly the straps that was holding her to the chair tighten, they tighten so much she couldn't move her arms, legs or even her head. And the device was slowly approaching her neck... it was preparing to attach itself to her neck, her spinal cord and to her nervous system... if that happens it would be all over...

_'EOLAS! HELP!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

The doors were broken open and for a brief moment she had thought that it was him. That he had finally come to rescue her from this fate. But she never really expected that it was that boy...

that...

closed...

book...

the only one she couldn't read.

"Kamijou Touma"

She was shocked from seeing him, which made her forget the situation she was in.

"What are you doing to her?!"

Touma rushed forward with the gun in his hand.

Pointing it at the researcher, the boy wasn't dumb to see that he hadn't had time to talk and hit the researcher away from the chair. When he had gotten close he had seen something was slowly approaching the back of Misaki's neck. He knew that it had to be stopped and dropped the gun without thinking. He then grabbed onto the mechanical arm that was pushing the device towards Misaki's neck.

Touma was pulling at the mechanical arm with all his strength, this arm was attached to the back of the chair. He was just strong enough to stop it from moving closer to her neck, but that was all he could do.

If he had actually let go, then the arm would continue moving.

"Let go of it now!"

The researcher had demanded and with real authority. You see Touma may not be stupid but he was either naive or just had bad luck. You never should leave a firearm near someone who would use it against you.

Because the researcher had picked up the gun he had dropped earlier to help Misaki.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

Touma had shouted who hadn't cared at all that a gun was point right at him.

"Look around boy, do you even understand the purpose of this project? No ignore that, do you even know where you standing right now? Nobody is going to help you, no one and you will die here without a single soul. "

He had looked around and the only thing he can describe whatever this experiment was with one word. That word being barbaric... but he didn't have chance to say that as the researcher continued.

"What we doing here may be wrong, but if you knew the reason then you would beg us to continue. To stop a monster we too had to become monsters."

Touma didn't care what he was saying, the boy was focused on keeping Misaki safe and she was speechless from what was going on. But she wasn't that far gone to had not notice the Researcher was about to pull the trigger...

_'no... he doesn't deserve it... no...'_

_"EOLAS!" _

She had shouted as loud as she could this time. The only person who can get them out of this situation was him and it wasn't about saving herself. She didn't want this boy to die either. Even if the device was attached to him, she wanted him to let go to save himself...

She wanted...

...

...

What had followed was the sound of a gun shot, but it wasn't that which had broken her thoughts... it was the derbies from the wall which had suddenly been blasted through. And the force of the blast was still continuing and heading straight for the researcher.

She had seen this before...

It was just a taste of the sheer force a certain boy's power can go, the telekinetic power of Eolas Stuart, when concentrated it could rip through the walls easily.

It was so fast that it had blasted the researcher away and even the bullet which had been fired.

It barely had a chance to reach its target.

Even on collusion with the researcher, the blast had continued and continued to rip through more walls until it made its way outside.

Only then had the attack had stopped. Looking through the wall where the attacked had come from. It had looked like it come from quite a distance away, in fact you could guess from the west side of the facility.

Touma still had his hands on the mechanical arm, not wanting to let go despite what happened and in a few minutes a certain boy had arrived. But Misaki didn't expect him to see him with a little girl. She couldn't help but to say this to him despite the situation she still was in.

"Did you become a pervert while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh shut up"

This didn't really bother Eolas as he had other things on his mind. He was looking at Touma behind her trying to save her from a certain fate. He actually was happy that he had manged to make it here. It would seem that his presence was a blessing. Even though the situation didn't call him to use his power. But he couldn't waste any more time, that attack would of caught the attention of the heavy group of hound dog members outside. This facility was about to turn into a battlefield, so with a quick glance over the straps that had bound Misaki to the chair. Eolas ripped them apart with sheer telekinetic force. This had set her free from the chair and she didn't waste any time from getting out of her horrible seat. This had allowed Touma too let go of the arm on the chair which continued to move forward as if she was still sitting.

Noticing what was on the arm, Eolas pulled it from the mechanical arm's grip and pocketed the device chip. The other two had seen what he did but they wasn't in the position to question him. They were actually too busy hugging each other. Misaki was so relieved she was out of that chair she had latched herself onto Touma.

She then whispered in his ear...

"Thank you..."

The words she had said was with all the emotion she could muster and without realising she had...

**... She Kissed him...**

**Kamijou Touma.**

Her first kiss went to the one person she couldn't read and leaving a clearly embarrassed Touma in her wake. She realised what she had done and seemed rather confused. It had happened so fast and her emotions was running high...

She... couldn't... right?

Eolas looked indifferent, while the young Sarah looked rather amazed of what she had seen. Which was a good thing, because that kissed had taken the attention away from the destruction.

Either way, she had thought maybe she had did that because she was just so scared for her life. She was indeed scared for her own life back then, she was also scared for some reason for his life as well.

Tonight events was rather frightening and she was hoping that it wasn't all for nothing. But looking at Eolas you could tell he wasn't going to explain what he knows right now.

He was given the look that she should leave now.

What he said next had only confirmed her belief.

"Kamijou. Please give her the remote I gave you."

Touma looked surprised as he had forgotten about it and who couldn't just blame him right now. He was too busy blushing from Misaki's actions and slowly handed her the remote from his pocket.

"Thank you."

She said softly to him, when she took the remote from him. She then turn towards Eolas and asked him what was the plan.

"What do yo-"

"I'm sorry, but could you use your powers on this little girl right here... Shes the only surviving child error I could find. She can't understand Japanese so..."

Eolas suddenly stopped talking and coughed up blood.

To both him and Misaki this only meant one thing...

Somebody had deployed the weakness to his powers.

A vibrating electron wave which disrupted telekentic power.

If Eolas was in the condition to explain what was happening properly, then he would say the normal out flowing of telekinetic power from his body was being bounced back by another wave from an outside force into his vital organs. Simply, Eolas own powers was putting pressure on his organs right now.

He pushed the little girl forward towards Misaki, which she did the helpful thing and took control of her immediately. This is so she wouldn't cause a problem while being scared of what was about to happen.

It would make them getting away that much easier.

"GOOO!"

Both of them nodded and Touma had picked up the now controlled little girl so they could move faster. Before they had left Misaki had noticed that Eolas' eyes were turning a different colour and she knew exactly what this had meant.

So she didn't look back and ran with Touma who had the little girl...

They ran so fast they had gotten off the facility in no time. They actually went right past all the hound dog members, because they had a certain bigger fish to deal with. But they didn't stop to think about that, they continued running... they ran so far... that in twenty minutes they could see the facility from a distance. Only then did they bother to look back and even from where they stood, they could hear the sound of gunfire from a distance...

"Who is that other guy?"

Touma had to ask the question.

Normally she wouldn't say anything in regards and she knew that using her powers wasn't an option. But she had felt obligated to answer him and maybe because he was dragged into it or... that she kissed him.

It was considered the later due to her she slowly blushed before answering.

"The Original level Five."

"The first one?"

"Watch the power of the first level five in history."

...

"Watch him Roar!"

And they did.

Even with the darkness of the night, they had both saw something so terrifying that the foreboding feeling even nearly overwhelmed them.

It was like watching a giant pair of dark wings tearing at it's surroundings, completely wrecking the entire city.

It wasn't the same shade of darkness like the night sky.

Somehow it was a far darker and that had made it see-able even from their distance.

Touma was the first one to speak up about what they just saw and felt. He was flabbergasted from what he had saw and found it impossible to put this situation into words.

"Was that him? Should we wait for him?"

Misaki smiled and pushed against him to carry on walking.

"It's going to be a long walk. I guess you want a proper explanation."

She said to the boy she found so much interest in. She felt obligated to clue him in on about that other boy and herself.

**Back at the destroyed facility**

A dark coloured feather fell towards the ground, Eolas opened his eyes to the devastation at the scene. Bodies numbering nearly in the seventies had been scattered throughout the area and rubble.

Vehicles destroyed

And the facility almost completely wiped through the face of the city.

He didn't care it was inevitable that was going to happen. But there was one thing he had to check, one thing that managed to escape his grasp.

He was about to find out the truth behind what happened here.

...

Eolas briefly looked at this bandaged arm, which was hurt from the previous night's preparation. Looking at it he somehow knew that this entire day had led up to his moment. It was since he had launched this rebellion on Academy city, that had instantly gripped the underworld in a state of confusion. Eolas had been enjoying a rather dominating position for nearly three days.

Nothing less to expect from the Original Level Five.

However with this morning's warning from one of Kihara's underlings had echoed future events.

The Kihara family and Gensei weren't to be underestimated.

And Eolas knew it from the beginning.

Which is why he took every chance possible to do as much damage to them.

For hell he was the one guy he'd never underestimated.

He may of gotten advantage the first two days of his rebellion. But he knew that it wouldn't be that easy the entire time. But he didn't want it to be easy, he wants the darkness that he helped create for over eight years, to put up a fight before he drags it by the hair and executes it in the light of day.

That is what he had thought, no mercy for them and not a single doubt of who will come out on top. Eolas wanted to destroy the darkness at its strongest.

And the one who can offer the challenge was Kihara Gensei.

Entering the basement for once in his life, Eolas was amazed by what he had saw. Putting aside the many bodies of decayed children roaming the large basement hall, they was overshadowed by the large ball of light, which had looked like a large brain's neural network. For those who didn't know that, the they could of describe it as clouded ball of lightning.

Either way it had amazed Eolas which wasn't caught unnoticed.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

A familiar voice said which emerged from under the gazing light of a large neural network. He barely reacted to the person who had walked closer to him, because technically this person wasn't there.

Kihara Gensei wasn't actually there.

He was just a hologram.

Even if it was the real guy or not.

Answers still can be obtained.

"What you define as beautiful, I define as disgusting and the surrounding atmosphere isn't helping either."

"You know this neural network is a copy of your own mental power."

"That is why I find it disgusting."

"And the reality of how unique you are to Academy city. Putting aside your sheer capability as an esper, your mental gifts are one of few in the entire world. In fact I would be confident to say, it only exists in your family. Which uniqueness goes beyond mental power, your actual brain accounts more then just an average human. That is why we made a copy of your neural network, so we can try and copy it's capability and plant it in another person's mind. Taking into account that normal brains can't handle the sheer complexity, we back it up with a small device planted right into the spine... But even then it has proved nearly impossible to copy it. Resulting in the deaths of many test subjects..."

"The child errors, you bastard. Why? Why you have to go this far?"

"Why not? It was desperate measures and there was a lot of child errors. Using them not only gives us test subjects, but if it fails it takes one less strain from the city. Nonetheless it was your actions these past months which had brought concern. " Kihara explained looking extremely curious at Eolas who quickly responded.

"I begun to doubt."

"About what?"

"Project Imperator... everything. I started to doubt everything it stood for and what everybody has been trying to tell me for so long. I don't want to be a weapon any more..."

"Don't Eolas thats a very dangerous thought. Specially after what you went through when you achieved level six. Trust me when I say this that it was believed impossible until you had got it done. Whatever you did in your mind, you was able to overcome extreme trials and you made me proud to be the one to have developed your powers... However these last two days you seemed to have forgotten you had this power. What happened Eolas? Why haven't you completely crushed us yet?"

"..."

Eolas didn't answer which annoyed Kihara

"Come on Eolas, why didn't you? If you can't answer that WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! What had change?"

"I guess... I had fallen in love."

This admission had shocked Kihara and instantly spat at the name he had thought.

"Mikoto Misaka. Bah... You arrogant brat, you throwing everything away and everything you had achieved because of love? You make me SICK!"

"So many people have tried to tell me what was going on, they tried to tell me for so long and most of them had paid the ultimate price." Eolas said who started to walk away from neural network and towards the way he came.

He then turned back around towards Kihara

"I swear Full-tuning will be the last one! It's the reason why I'm doing this as what is stopping you from taking her life? I AM! I am what makes you fear for tomorrow as you go to sleep and I will be the only thing you think about if you ever go near her or send someone in your stead... So come on Kihara... you know full well that it's all over for you."

Kihara didn't respond straight away and look towards the Neural network that was a copy of Eolas' own. When Eolas continued to ask one more question.

"What is the parent project of this one? WHERE IS ALEX WALKER!"

Kihara only responded briefly, while still amazed by the neural network.

"You will find out soon."

Eolas looked annoyed from Kihara's answer and in response he used his powers to disrupt the neural network. Destroying the beautiful light that had shine in the middle of the basement.

Putting everything in darkness.

The sound of a door closing was followed by the collapse of the basement.

Most likely due to Eolas' powers, making sure it was hard to find anything at this location.

**A Certain Student Apartments;**

**Seventh Floor**

**November 6th, 12:41am**

They had continued to escape, but no matter how far they got the feeling they felt when witnessing Eolas' display of power had shaken them. But because of Misaki's explanation on the way, Touma had no longer felt ignorant of what was going on and understood the reason why they were in their situation. But he still felt weary of Eolas more then he did with Misaki, maybe because it was the look in his eyes that he had seen.

The look of seeing death as commonplace.

He didn't like it.

But why he had been told of what was going on, Touma hadn't realized he naturally lead Misaki to his own apartment. When he had realized, he instantly reacted to a possible retaliation to his misunderstood signals.

He didn't try to bring her there because she kissed him.

He thought it was just a safe place, the best place he had known.

Looking towards Misaki to see her reaction had only made him surprise.

You she just one apartment away, she had opened a door to one of them. Still with the silent Sarah on his back, he quickly hurried over before Misaki entered the apartment she opened.

"What are you doing? You breaking into someones..."

"It's Eolas' apartment."

Misaki quickly interrupted, but his movement to address what she had doing broke a certain young girl's trance. Who without warning had dropped down from Touma's back and stumbled away out of fright.

She was scared and rightfully so.

To find herself carried to an unknown location by people she barely met. And Touma's attempt to communicate with the girl hadn't help, since he had no actual skills in the English language.

Much to Misaki's amusement, but she had an idea to calm Sarah down.

"It's alright Sarah... It's alright..." She said as she slowly pressed a button on a remote which put in memories of her and Eolas together. Nothing frightening and she didn't hear any dialogue, but it was that knowledge that she knew of Eolas.

Was enough to calm her down, which had surprised Misaki that it actually worked. Which had made her thought about what had happened tonight, because the fact they managed to bring one person home from that facility had changed everything. And she didn't mean with their current situation and their battle with Academy city. But with Eolas personally and how the little girl's survival will have an effect on him.

Even if it was for a brief moment, she had believed that the young girl's survival could make him feel more... human. Giving Eolas responsibility which goes far beyond revenge for being made a fool for the most of his life. She didn't realize it yet, that it had already had an effect on him and she only figured out how when Sarah revealed to have the yellow duck strap in her pocket.

That the small circle of people he had learned to care about had grown. She was happy because it was just that one more reason, for that boy not to give up on his own future.

The boy who wanted to become human, no longer a weapon.

She wasn't the only one who wanted out of the darkness and he's giving his all to help her out of it. But feels regret that no matter what happens, she doesn't know how or where to begin with to saving Eolas from the darkness.

Where do you begin with a boy who was at the heart of it for eight years.

"You should go look after the little girl, she looks like she is going to collapse from exhaustion."

Touma said who showed concern for the young Sarah and Misaki saw it as well. But she didn't really want to go, she wanted to talk with the boy in front of her more. To understand what she considered an open book. For once the only person she had met which was a complete mystery.

But she also had responsibility and she wanted to help the young girl. She found her rather cute anyway, so she'd enjoy looking after Sarah. She thought it be fun and Touma had noticed her excitement. And tried to leave her alone with the girl, but just as he was about to go into his apartment.

"Speak to you in the morning? At least Eolas would be here then, you can ask any important questions. You know... "

Misaki said and Touma responded with a question.

"Do you really want me involved?"

Misaki smiled before responding.

"I'm finding it very hard to read you...Touma..." Calling him by his first name had made him blush and surprised. "But the way you helped me today, when you had no business to do so... You're a good person... And I don't know a lot of them. So if do come round in the morning... I may... even give you another kiss... if you wanted."

Speechless Touma looked at the slightly embarrassed Misaki who was very good at hiding her own emotions. But around him even that started to fade and she was just holding herself together right up to the moment Touma left her sight.

"Can't believe I said..."

Misaki had said to herself, who nearly was caught off-guard as a certain spiky haired boy had stepped out again.

"Is he a good person?"

"Who?"

Misaki instantly asked in response to Touma's own question. She was trying to regain her composure.

"Eolas..."

Obviously it had must of been him. Misaki had felt silly for being so slow and wondered why she didn't realised what he meant.

"...I don't know, Touma I'm not going to lie to you. But he is probably the most dangerous person you will ever see in this city... But I believe in him... He's trying to do the right thing for us all."

Her answer was enough for Touma and it wasn't long before both had retreated to their respective apartments.

Bringing an end to a very long day for them three.

**2:11am**

It was of course no longer November the 5th and it was very early in the morning on the 6th. Inside Eolas apartment it was pitch black and he wasn't back just yet. Instead both Misaki and the young girl Sarah had took refuge in his apartment. This was only because she wanted to hear what he had found out. Though she was also surprised to find out that Touma had only lived one door away from Eolas.

Surprisingly a small city if you think about it.

A fact she was happy about and hoped he would speak with him in the morning.

Anyway she seemed to have made herself at home. Along with the little girl Sarah they both were wearing one of Eolas' shirts after taking a bath. And were also sleeping in his bed, they both was obviously tired from last nights events and he wouldn't mind anyway.

It was round this time that Eolas had finally made it back home. He didn't seem hurt or injured though you can tell he was suffering from a migraine. Knowing that Misaki and the little girl was inside Eolas decided to wait a moment outside.

Trying to clear his head, his eyes briefly turning black with just a blink and only going back to normal after a deep breath.

It was only then when he entered his own apartment. He shrugged at the sight that Misaki and the little girl had made themselves at home. Not trying to wake either of them, Eolas slowly fell backwards against his fridge in the kitchen part of his apartment. He stretched out his left hand and suddenly a yellow duck plushie started to float towards him from the kitchen side.

He didn't exactly hug his toy, but more of had only one arm around it. Despite everything he has done in the last eight years, he was still a child and felt more comfortable with one of the few things he choose to like in his life.

It was a childish like for someone of his stature.

But he didn't really care and never did.

And with that in his mind, he remembered what was told to him by that scientist he cornered earlier.

**_..._**

_"This experiment was done in fear of you and your recent actions only proved us right."_

**_..._**

As long he can remember, he will know that this day only confirmed his belief in what he was doing. For them to use children in that way despite what he had done and the fear he inspired was no excuse. He knew that the reason it had happened would weigh heavy on his mind and that fact he knew that he may never see Mikoto Misaka again.

Had only pushed him to make the ultimate decision.

When this is all over he will indeed go through with wiping his memories and not because of his tormented memories. Though admittingly he needs to do it to discover something he had lost eight years ago.

His humanity..

* * *

**Author Notes:** Posted a few chapters in short amount of time, because The broken memory chapters in book one is a flashback to this day. Add a few new things here and there, but not much. Tried to make the chapters flow better... You may ask why bother re-posting this day? Simple to make the prequel seem complete. So far there has been chapters of each day since Full tunings death except for the November third.

Now with this chapter done, it's time to head back into unknown territory as the first time we begin to experience the final two days of the Sixth Incident. Hold onto your seats, because this is going to be a rocky ride and hopefully a climatic one which sets up the story for book one.


	13. Kindness

**Chapter 13 - **Kindness

* * *

**Eolas' Apartment,**

**November 6th, 7am**

The alarm goes on the morning of the 6th of November. Which was a daily alarm for the school life Eolas had to put on throughout his entire life. But that came to an end yesterday and he had just forgot to put an end to it. Using his ability Eolas instantly turned it off with his power. Which was easy since he was already in the kitchen actually preparing breakfast like it was no tomorrow. The alarm was on the side in the kitchen anyway so he had hopped it didn't wake them. As he was hoping they continue sleeping while he prepared the food, specially for Sarah since it be her first proper meal since the events of Last night.

And he realized that Misaki had experienced a lot of trauma. He wasn't sure if this was the first time she seen anything like those dead children at the facility. But no one as sane as herself would be able to walk away from that unaffected. These thoughts had brought Eolas' mind to the moment Misaki kissed Kamijou Touma.

Unless you were in love... he had thought thinking about the moment he told Kihara that he had fallen in live with Mikoto Misaka. And unlike Misaki who seems to be rather bold and taking a step forward with the boy. He was taking a step back, which was something he didn't like and wished he could continue moving forward with the newly proclaimed Ace of Tokiwadai. ... As long she has that old Gekota strap, Eolas had thought than there was still a chance no matter how long it would take...

"Eehhh...oh no... the eggs are starting to be overcooked!" Eolas said wonderingly as he saved the eggs using his powers to take them off the frying pan and onto the various plates at the side. It looked like from a smaller perspective a strange circus act, specially since they found out how serious this boy took his cooking.

Eolas was seriously focused on the food and made the setting on the plate despite just being a traditional English breakfast rather neat and presentable if it was a cooking contest. He focused so much on the preparation that Eolas was going to be spooked by the words of a young girl.

"What are you doing? ... Big brother ... " Sarah suddenly said which literally made Eolas' soul jump from his body for a moment. He turned away instantly to see the young girl looking at him with a curious expression. He concentrated so much he didn't noticed the girl's movement through his telekinetic field.

"Wait... Big brother? " Eolas asked suddenly

"Yes! Big brother." Sarah said with a rather cute smile, to which caused a critical hit on Eolas. There was this sudden rush of responsibility shot through his heart.

"Big brother?" Sarah said curious to why Eolas suddenly gone quiet. Which only made the situation feel worse for the boy. He didn't know how to properly react to this turn of events.

"Just... go wake up Misaki for me? We can eat breakfast than!" Eolas said with a defeated expression, he couldn't take the surprise Big brother anymore.

"Ok Big Brother!" Sarah said as she started run back towards the bed, Eolas nearly feel to his knee but it was just an act since he read something in this similar situation in what you call a manga. He started to laugh unsuspectingly and when he realized what he was doing it actually came to a big shock. The one time he laughed naturally without the presence of Mikoto Misaka.

As he heard Misaki being woke up by Sarah, Eolas got an awful remind that he wasn't in the clear. He was changing but not without resistance as like a nasty shock he actually begun to struggle on his feet and his vision blurred to a place when he seemed to know as hell itself.

_"It's not over'_

A voice said in his mind to which he agreed, "No it's not over... it never will be right?" Eolas said who asked himself a question to which was heard by a little girl. Sarah who was once again standing being him, to which he noticed that Misaki was just standing behind the pillar that help separated the kitchen from the living area. But he paid no attention to her and that was because Sarah spoke about what she heard.

"It's not over? What is? Can I help Big brother?" She said which once against shot a strange feeling through Eolas' heart, hes starting to think he can't handle being called Big brother by Sarah.

"No thank you... It's something only I got to do... But question Sarah..." Eolas said in response who while he looked rather kind, Misaki could tell the hint of seriousness in his tone. "Do you want to see your brother?" Eolas asked nonchalantly which surprised Misaki, but Sarah looked rather confused.

"Your my brother silly..." Sarah said with an innocent smile "So let me help you" She said who went over to Eolas and hugged up. To which had the opposite effect to what calling him Big brother caused. This is because something was wrong, last night she was asking for her actual brother known as Alex Walker. But maybe the trauma of what occurred at her time at the facility had an effect on her mental state. Or she just choose to warp her memory to make her feel secured about the horrible reality.

Maybe this girl already knew her actual brother may never come back and decided to hide her sorrow within Eolas... the one who reached out to her in her darkest moment. When talking with Sarah Eolas has been using his native language English. This is because Sarah doesn't understand Japanese yet, to which even Misaki understands their language so it wasn't like she was out of the loop.

She just felt sad knowing that there's problem more to it that what she knew, something which Eolas hasn't told her yet about. And when they finally sat down for breakfast, you can watch Sarah struggle to eat which was rather cute and much to Misaki's surprise when Eolas noticed this he used his powers to cut the food up with his own knife and fork. Despite being the younger brother, Eolas kinda thought about being an elder brother sometimes. Misaki noticed this strangely enough that his attitude towards Sarah was startling. It was like the two had known each other all their lives and Eolas though wouldn't admit it found it rather strange. How he was acting so kind, which wasn't exactly natural to him. Was this meaning his personality was changing slowly or that maybe spending time with the other telekentics and Misaki had soften his heart?

He didn't know but he didn't want to let any harm come to Sarah.

But he had to discuss something... while talking in Japanese so Sarah couldn't understand.

"I don't know what to do, she has a brother according to the records at that facility. But she suddenly doesn't remember anything? You didn't use your powers on her in that extent."

Misaki responded quickly. "No... I didn't use my powers to take her memories away, but I gave her the memories I had with you... Well the good moments. " Misaki said who was concerned about Sarah's mental well being.

"Use your powers now and ask her who her brother really is since she may be denying it to us." Eolas said to which Misaki nodded, taking out one remote putting it on the table next to her and turned it towards Sarah without her realizing. She pressed one of the control's buttons using her power to take control over Sarah. "Hey Sarah, could you tell me who your actual brother is?" Misaki asked to which Sarah who was now controlled which was told by the stars in her eyes responded.

"...E...Eolas..." Sarah said who seemed to be in pain, to which Misaki quickly removed the connection and made it seem that nothing had happened. Sarah stalled for a moment before continuing to eat...

"I see so that's how it is... Her brother is english like me and hes older than her to which must of caused a painful confusion. Trauma had warped her memories and it's not like we can fix it simply without her actual brother... Which will be a problem since the chip they tried to put on your worked on that little boy and is going to use him in the father project. I don't know where he is and I don't know if I can find him safely. But I made a promise to help this little girl to reunite with her brother. Her actual brother..." Eolas said who seemed to have a confident step forward.

"How are you going to do that?" Misaki asked

"Either find Kihara and get the truth out of that slimy bastard or go straight to the top. At least I know about one thing how Kihara acts and that may play in my advantage. But I have a feeling that this could be it... " Eolas said as the past few days went through his mind and he gripped his phone which had gotten messages from Mikoto Misaka. Normally they would of met up by know as technically it was getting close to leaving for school. But he had no intention of going and Misaki's question would lead to the answer why..

"You mean your struggle?" Misaki said which lead to Eolas shaking his head.

"No... our struggle... The other telekinetics you and many others who don't realize it. Who feel standard and like second class citizens in this city. This could be it with their weapon against me in neigh completion. Something they been working on since the beginning to stop me when it's unleash the full brunt of the Academy city's retaliation will come and I don't know if I can help everybody through it. That's why I got the others to distant themselves from me... As much Rebecca and the others are a great help... this battle is going to become something that only level fives handle. A war between level fives and not just between the ones we know. But one that has been created with the full strength of our powers... and maybe even beyond. And I have a feeling that's going to come tonight... so we shouldn't really sit him comfortably knowing that it could come to an end tonight..." Eolas said who tried to ignore Sarah at the moment.

But she was acting so cute, it was really digging at his serious attitude.

"So this could be our last breakfast together and you cooked an English breakfast again." Misaki said who didn't mind the food, but this was the third time she had this since getting along with Eolas.

"Are you actually being picky? Everywhere I go out of this apartment is nothing but Japanese food. I can cook it all pretty fine, it's just that I'm English at heart... Eating food from my native land honestly help me remind me who I am. Even within the darkness of my apartment. I was able to do that much to keep a part of myself. And I only realized it recently why I been doing that even though it's much easy to obtain ingredients for Japanese food. Other than clinging onto the light I've known since I was five... I've been fighting back all this time... hopeless I guess... since it meant nothing if it wasn't for that light..." Eolas said who vision grow dark as his mind turned back to that moments, but when Misaki spoke...

"But you have found more than one light yet to hold on to?" Misaki said who smiled while eating her breakfast. To which Eolas vision finally brightened up on those words. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you're going through, but you suddenly became a different person. Even when I first spoke to you behind that large metal door... I knew than you was in conflict with yourself. And while one side of yourself had made it's mark months after meeting you, I seen the darkness of that side myself. The heartless and monstrous nature you can become... But I see that every time you look distant that your... the loneliest person I have ever seen more than I ever had been." Misaki said to which stunned Eolas who remembered what a certain Full tuning said...

_..._

_"Yeah... no... I don't want to die, but something told me to come. And I have seen how you react with my original. I was also told you was the most powerful human weapon in history and that it would be an honor to be here with you. You're called the Original level five. Even in my short life I know that has meaning and that without it me being here would be impossible. So even if you kill me now, I'll have no regrets coming here as you already gave me a chance to live." Full tunning said who slowly reached out to Eolas in a caring manner. "From what I learned about you and what I seen within your eyes. **You must be the loneliest person in the world.** So I came here to tell you that I wanted to he-"_

_..._

Misaki continued after not getting a response from Eolas.

"But this side of you, that has suddenly appeared these last days people would not recognize that you're Eolas Stuart the Original Level Five. People know you as the demon and monster for you long pile of bodies you leave in your wake and neigh impossible battle ability. But seeing what has happened in these last few days, you have risked your lives for people you normally thought were worthless. You even risk death to protect those sisters, you rescued me and than you rescued this little girl. All because you want to change and not only for yourself but this entire city. I just hope you will not pay the ultimate price for your kindness." Misaki said with a smile.

"Kindness are you so sure? These past days I still killed a lot of people and I intend to kill more to put things right. How is that kind?" Eolas said who was sure Misaki was right on that point. "You're just rough at the edges, but when people get to know you I promise you that you're actually kind. Since you have to tell me... how can a person known as a monster be seen rescuing a little girl. That's not exactly a deed done by a demon right?"

"Right..." Eolas said in response thinking back to what Misaki had said previously.

**_..._**

_"But you have found more than one light yet to hold on to?"_

**_..._**

"Yeah.." Eolas said as he looked at both at Misaki and Sarah. "You're right..."

"So big brother... what about the other guy from last night." Sarah said suddenly which got both a look from Misaki and Eolas.

"Oh right... " Eolas said who got up on his feet and left through the front door much to Misaki's slowly increasing dismay. You can hear Eolas approach Touma's apartment door which was funny enough just one door away, and suddenly you could hear him break through without warning. "OI Kamijou Touma we need a word." Eolas can be heard shouting which was followed by a rather misfortune boy's response. "What the ... it's you... WAIT STOP AAH SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Not long after the one known as kamijou Touma was sitting at the table with Sarah and Misaki. With an awkward expression after Eolas dragged him in the apartment and was told to take responsibility to which as been rather quiet since than until Sarah had look back at Touma and Misaki than turned to Touma.

"Hey wanna be let on a secret? ... She looovvesss you!" Sarah said teasingly to which shocked Misaki deeply while Touma looked confused since he wasn't good with english and Eolas tried to hide his laugh. After getting an evil stare from Misaki Eolas went off to do his own thing and that was to take out a book of photos to which was of him and Mikoto. The others wouldn't realize it that he was going to leave a message on one of them. Eolas looked at Misaki for a moment while his mind was going through various calculations and predictions. He smiled briefly when he got to an answer and begun writing on the back of on particular photo.

"Sooo... Touma you didn't come... here on your own... I guess you don't get a second kiss. " Misaki said rather innocently which only left Touma steaming in the head. He was thinking about the kiss last night and he honestly... didn't forget just he only woke up when Eolas dragged him out of bed.

"Besides that after everything we told you last night, we can't really allow you to go without a confirmation of your intentions. " Misaki said who knew she couldn't erase his memories if he disagree but... When Touma turned to Eolas who was opening a safe in the corner of the room, he notice as Eolas put a couple of photos into a strange old book before closing it away.

Touma thought about what Misaki said last night.

_..._

_"Is he a good person?"_

_"Who?"_

_Misaki instantly asked in response to Touma's own question. She was trying to regain her composure._

_"Eolas..."_

_Obviously it had must of been him. Misaki had felt silly for being so slow and wondered why she didn't realised what he meant._

_"...I don't know, Touma I'm not going to lie to you. But he is probably the most dangerous person you will ever see in this city... But I believe in him... He's trying to do the right thing for us all."_

_..._

"I would like to help..." Touma said who's answer to everything surprised Eolas. But he didn't show that for long and would walk towards Touma with a serious expression.

"Are you sure about what you just said?" Eolas asked to which got Misaki worried. Touma nodded in response but Eolas continued with a much more serious expression. "Even if you could die?" these words literally put a sense of foreboding into Touma and Misaki. Though Sarah seemed rather unaffected. This was because of the immense pressure of Eolas' power surfacing, which was a handy mental warfare trick to use.

Which brought Touma's mind back to that moment...

...

_"...I don't know, Touma I'm not going to lie to you. But he is probably the most dangerous person you will ever see in this city... **But I believe in him... He's trying to do the right thing for us all."**_

_..._

Her expression than was so earnest that it was hard not to trust in her belief.

"Certainly as I don't want something like her... " Touma said looking at Misaki... "To suffer again because of her faith in you. So at least allow me to support her while you do what needs to be done." Touma said with a surprising confidence to which made Eolas smiled. "Alright than but there is something I need to do right now. So I'll ask both of you here right now that if anything happens to me you will look after Sarah until you find her permanent home. I don't care if you even use this apartment to keep her safe. Since none of them would never come here anyway." Eolas said which surprised them both but Misaki begged the question to avoid another.

"Why can't they find this place?" Misaki said curiously.

"They can and they do know this place. But the thing is while I'm here, they will not dare approach it even with their place. They trained me to a weapon of war and so it's to expect that I would trap my place of residence and they wouldn't be wrong. To attack this place in my presence is to lead to slaughter and nothing more. No matter how much power they have and if something does happen to me. There would be no reason to come here, so it be safe specially with Kamijou just basically next door. I'm saying this so I know Sarah can remain safe from the horrors of this city, would you two promise me that..." Eolas demanded an answer.

"Of course" Both Touma and Misaki said in union, which made them both look at each other. But for Misaki that didn't long as she had to ask the next question.

"What is going to happen to you?" Misaki said to which Eolas sighed in response, before sitting next to Sarah who was reading one of Eolas' manga books. He instinctively put his hand on her head, like he was patting her which Sarah seemed to enjoy. They didn't realize this was a common behavior trait he did with Mikoto Misaka when they hanged out.

"Well there are two options, they either kill me which is unlikely happen if I step up my game. And that's not me sounding confident Touma which I can tell you're thinking right?" Eolas said noting Touma's expression "Well... your strong sure but can you take on an entire city?" He asked which was a good question. "Well honestly? I don't know since I gave away my biggest advantage." Eolas said referring to a certain broken scabbard piece. He continued straight away...

" But here's the thing, this city has spent eight years training me in the art of warfare and along with that I have learned the very secrets of this city. The vast networks of it's strengths and weakness. Over the past few days me, Misaki and various others have struck the weaknesses with everything we had. We even taken out two of the most powerful level fives. It might not seem it, but they getting desperate and they are becoming a cornered animal but it's not anything I haven't taken into account. But of course anything can happen but it would cost them big to even think they have a chance of winning." Eolas explained which lead to Misaki's question again.

"And what's the other thing?" She asked to which Eolas remained silent for a minute before responding. "I lose my memories... In fact... the process is already on the way. Which is why I intend to finish everything by the 7th." Eolas said revealing his overall plan for his fate after his struggle here.

Both Misaki and Touma was shocked to which lead to Eolas explaining everything about his plans. He even tried to explain about how he was going to lose his memories and while Misaki really hated to hear his intentions.

They both accepted it.

And one tough discussion for Eolas lead to another with Sarah. Specially after time quickly marched forward to the middle of day where they spent a comforting time together. It was going to be tough because of Sarah thinking Eolas is her actual brother.

But... what is going to happen... is going to happen regardless of his feelings about Sarah and anyone else. He's already said good bye with Mikoto Misaka, though it was indirect and now he had to say goodbye not only to his apartment but to Sarah. This conversation would begin when Eolas asked Touma and Misaki to step away for a moment who watched from a distance.

Misaki would help Touma to understand by translating when she could, she was also worried for how Sarah would react.

"Hey Sarah... Can I talk to you..." Eolas said which the young girl nodded before sitting back down at the small table.

"Yes big brother?" Sarah said naturally which was making it hard for Eolas.

"Err... well... I'm going to have to go away for some time."

"Huh... what you mean."

"Actually I'm going to have leave soon. But those two will still be around, to look after you here... so... there shouldn't be an..." Eolas said was suddenly interrupted by Sarah... "Why you got to go.. can't you stay with me..." She looked like she was going to cry, which was causing strange feelings for Eolas. He really was feeling hurt by what he was saying to Sarah.

He didn't want to see the little girl cry... What can he do... He remembered the state the girl was in the previous night and while he really wasn't her brother. Her mental state has fallen into that belief and he risks making her feel that pain of losing her brother again. Though there was still hope for Alex Walker...

He promised to himself that he will get him back for her no matter what it takes.

But to try and calm her down he decided to do something that came into his mind. Using his power Eolas brought over his Yellow deck teddy, slowly handing it towards Sarah before giving a rather rare warm smile.

"You hold on to that for me Sarah. Since that is very special to me just like you and so just like you I cannot leave either one of them. So keep hold onto that until I come back and I promise you that I shall Sarah...Huh" Eolas said who was surprised by Sarah who not only took the teddy into her arms but went to hug Eolas aswell.

"Alright Big brother I will keep it safe... just come back soon OK? Come back soon as I don't want to be away from you too long... Because I love you big brother... so come back soon.." Sarah said who actually started crying. Eolas' hand shock as she continued to cry, with the little girl hugging him, Eolas didn't know what to do with both of his arms shaking from this display. These emotions while weren't knew was still rather alien to him...

But they finally came to a stop when Eolas finally hugged Sarah back to comfort the little girl.

"I will come back.. "

**Unknown Location, District Seven **

Both Amato and Rebecca were preparing for another mission tonight as they got a message from Eolas it could all end than. Knowing they have to do a lot of planning, The other telekentics were no far behind them, who had already came to this location to gather. But what was going to happen next wouldn't be part of there plan.

As when Amato casually headed inside his yellow bus, with Rebecca holding her laptop not far behind him. She watched in horror as a green light flashed without warning and smashed into the side of the bus cutting straight throw and more followed tumbling the bus over causing it to explode.

"AMATO!" Rebecca shouted she stumbled over from the blast, the other telekentics could be heard in the distance rushing to her location and as they got here. They bore witness to the culprit.

They seemed like random students, but they could tell from the killing instincts they're not. The same feeling they got from those Rensa in the hotel.

There was four of them standing there with a powerful blue light glare in their eyes.

"You bastards... I'll make you pay." Rebecca said who threw down her laptop in anger as Telekentic energy not only surrounded her but also the others as they all prepared for battle.

"We will make you PAY!"

* * *

**Author notes:** Just a quick not to the guest reviewer from last chapter, sorry to burst your bubble but the Sixth Incident isn't over yet. So sorry, but I'm really glad you can't wait for book three. But don't fret, since you may can tell that the prequel is entering it's end game right now.

So I hope you enjoy whats left of the Prequel as hell is going to be unleashed next as Academy city's counterattack begins.


	14. Counter-Attack

**Chapter 14 - **The Counter-attack

* * *

**Unknown Location, 7th District**

** 1:20pm **

Amato's bus lies in ruins as the other telekinetics watch in horror, but they weren't going to be complacent about it. If Amato has paid the ultimate price than they was going to make the attackers pay for it and more. They knew these attacks were Rensa, so they were only going to make their creators pay and that meant Kihara Gensei.

"Amaya Tanaka check on Amato! I and the others will deal with the enemy." Rebecca said to which everybody move the moment Rebecca did. The elder Tanaka sisters was on either side of Rebecca while Amaya headed into the flames of the bus with her telekentic shield protecting her from the flames.

The Elder sisters stopped getting into a defensive stance while Rebecca furiously charged forward. Which was a surprise for the Renesa's tactical data, because she was normally the support. She can use some wounds with her use of her power, but she never really showed any real battle ability. But she was more capable than she ever let out.

It's because she can heal internal injuries with telekinetic power that she was so strong. Her power was the most potent out of all the level four, making far dense and vast compared to the others. Making her stamina rather high and she was going to show exactly what shes capable of doing using her own version of Smack wave. But before she was able to unleash it the elder Tanaka sisters suddenly unleashed a wave of their combined power to quickly bypass Rebecca's advance and smashing into the oncoming Meltdowner strikes from the same Rensa which attacked earlier.

They barely hit the attacks back, only due to the fact all three sisters weren't working together. But thanks to Moriko who suddenly appeared behind them, he leaded his own strength to help the sisters. Protecting Rebecca from a counter attack who stop really close to her targets and unleashed her own smack wave. It wasn't as powerful as Eolas who's version compares to the explosion force compared to a nuke than to Rebecca who's attack compared to an intererbilistics missile. But it was still powerful enough to sent them off their feet and this also marked out who had which power. Those who wouldn't be able to handle her power were probably either Misaka type Rensas or Accelerator Types.

Two of them managed to handle the attack and they both charged with electrical power, revealing to be Misaka types.

But one of them wasn't going to last long as Hashishin Sutento was suddenly on the ceiling above them. Who dropped down unsuspectingly and behind one of them pointing one of his finger towards one rensa and slashed down like it was a blade. A few moments later Telekentic power suddenly shot out of the Rensa before it collapse as if it was cut in half by a blade.

He than went towards the other one, but was struck back by an electrical blast but left it self open to Moriko who used his strong speed to rush up to the Rensa and slice it straight through with his sword.

While Rebecca would of helped to take them down she was more interested in the ones who struck Amato. The Meltdowner users and she walk right to them without warning. Her telekinetic power was furies and you see it as it started to make small cracks on the floor and she wasn't the only ones. Sutento and Moriko's power was already get stronger as their combined might was equaling to the same show of power which was slowly like Eolas' own display.

But they was still far off from Eolas' level of strength but they didn't need it. They have prepared for a possible Rensa attack and they was going to show the fruit of that training. These Rensa were strong but followed a programmed AI path which was exploitable and while Rebecca thought about hacking them she had no longer had that desire. It was nothing but total destruction of these tin bolts and as the Rensa started to fire Rensa in a rather frightening number.

But each time one even got close to Rebecca the two elder sisters used their remote telekentic shield to protect her and the others. As both Moriko and Sutento engaged their own enemies, Rebecca slipped pass the Meltdowner attacks which the sisters couldn't stop and literally slides with the aid of her power right up to one of the Rensa. She than struck certain points of the Rensa's body in quick strikes, while they didn't have any strength in it. Each strength placed a small bubble of telekenesis in each strike to which she than walk away casually while the Rensa was confused. Leading to it's destruction as the energy started to expand literally destroying the Rensa apart from the inside.

She has watched Eolas' fighting tactics enough to what she would perform next would mimic the level five they all looked up too. She stepped suddenly sending her towards the other with incredibly speed and with a weak punch to the stomach of another which was fighting Moriko and that one across the face. She actually sent it flying with surprising strength. This was because she was channeling her power throughout her body unleashing her power at certain points. Her feet for her speed, the point of contact when physically fighting for her strength.

She had learned this from watching Eolas and sharing the level five's ability she was also remarkable at hitting vital points. Similar to how she dealt with the first Rensa and what she also learn was not to show mercy to her enemies. Usurping Moriko's sword out of his hands, to which he was rather stunned form her anger she stabbed the Rensa she smacked into the way in the head.

She than pulled it back out and threw with poor aim at another Rensa fighting Sutento. But using her power she was able to manipulate the aim and it went straight from that ones head as well. From what they had seen they had literally wiped out all the attacking Rensa, showing that they were pretty capable of holding their own if they work as a team.

But as Rebecca looked back at the destroyed bus she felt sad that they lost a vital team member, even if he doesn't use his powers that much for combat reasons.

"Hey guys hes alright!" Amaya said who was happy, hearing this everybody quickly dispersed the fire with their powers. And inside the broken bus was Amaya holding onto Amato who was emotionless like a stature. Though with one tap on the forehead by Amaya he begun to move as if nothing happened. "Ugh... turning myself into a fossil is such a hassle... Amato said who slowly begun to move as he was waking from a frozen state.

"Amato!" Rebecca said who rushed over towards him, and the first thing she did was give the grumpy Italian student a kiss on the check. The others looked on with a rather cheeky expression, but they wouldn't for long as Rebecca continues. "Here I thought I would lose one of my level four male telekentic cast for my next book... I need you guys to stay alive so I can get your signatures on the first copy." She said with a smile to which got a chuckles from the sisters and a groan from the male telekentics...

At least this little crises was over right?

A strange foreboding feeling suddenly engulfed the area, before a strong green light and pressure can be felt coming right for them. It soared with amazing speed and it was tearing up the floor as it past. Feeling a strong danger from this attack, the sisters quickly reacted first by calling upon their combined telekinetic shield which together replicated the strength of Eolas' own power.

But as the strong Meltdowner attack collided with the shield, it pushed the sisters back despite being a bit distant away from the impact. They were struggling and they were being pushed back slowly, seeing this happened the other telekentics including Amato offered their support and only with their combined power did they manage to hold the attack back.

It dispersed leaving the others confused until they saw deadly eyes in the distance slowly approaching them.

"That isn't good..." Moriko said who was the first to feel a sudden wave of telekinetic power from that direction. It was really strong which hit everyone, it didn't blow of their feet and it resembled Eolas' own power. It basically was a telekinetic strike that said, you're outmatch leave or being killed.

A sound of gunfire followed as hound dog agents suddenly appeared with the foreboding presence unleashing literally bullet hell, Moriko blocking most of them allowed the others to escape by jumping out of the building and he was about to follow after but not without a price. That same foreboding presence used telekentic force once more to move one of the many bullets to an alter path and just as Moriko was going to leap out of the car-parking building. The bullet went straight through his shoulder and back out close to the neck breaking the bone and ruining the muscles which connected to his right arm.

Feeling this impact he suddenly tumbled out instead much to the dismay of the others, but the other telekentics quickly got him by using their power and rushing off into the network of alleyways and streets.

Kihara could be than seen walking towards were the Telekentics was previously, the armed hound dog members backed off while a certain other boy. Slowly walked from behind to which Kihara begun talking.

"Ahh... I see even they had to run away. Eolas chosen playmates, to think he could hide us from them forever was childish. Michael what do you think of level four telekentics? They took down those other Rensa pretty easy don't you think?"

"They're pathetic." A robotic voice said which came from the boy. But Kihara sighed in response and looked like he had given up on a solution.

"Pathetic or not they remain a threat and with that attitude your can't pretend to be Eolas Stuart. You have his appearance but you don't have the demeanor." Kihara said pointing out the boy next to him look exactly like Eolas who's eye and even hair appearance was the same. But with the conclusion it's pointless to even try the boy's eyes turned pure red.

"When will I fight him?"

"When he comes for us and that should be very soon. Since we will leave him with no choice, but buy your time Michael. You'll find a moment to strike and put that boy in his place. For now just keep going over the battle data we gathered over eight years on him. You're going to need it."

**Eolas' Apartment **

**5:40pm **

Sometime has past since the attack on the other telekinetics, Eolas briefly had been on the phone with Rebecca regarding what happened. And the first mentioned of that foreboding presence disturbed the boy, who charged right out of the apartment, not before telling Misaki that she will need to lay low with Sarah and Touma.

And what disturbed her the most was the fact Eolas said it was the end game. Meaning there was no turning back.

It was truly the end game and he left round about two pm within just an hour. Misaki got a message from many of the people she has her power control over with. That District two home to the military technology and organisations.

Including Anti-skill and Judgement.

Was literally razed into a fiery hell in just one hour. By none other than Eolas himself, he raised the place to hell destroying two facilities which was producing Rensa units. The only part of the district left untouched by Eolas was Judgement and Anti-skill headquaters/training grounds. Everything else was literally destroyed without hesitation.

It truly was the end game, since Eolas was literally destroying targets in day light now. And this was only because she also got reports of attacks across the city, by the Rensa themselves and that even hound dog members are accompanying them.

This was the retaliation for the attack on the other telekentics earlier and Eolas had clearly made the city pay a big price. The problems got worse as time ticked closer to five all students were ordered to stay in side and even at this time of the day. District Seven was suffering the brunt of attacks by the Rensa which was places which were known to be hang outs of Eolas, Mikoto and even the other telekentics.

They were deliberately targeting those places and Eolas had been responding by causing serious damage to the city functions and labs. And even fire fights started to break out between pursing hound dog members of the telekentics working with Eolas. Clashing with Anti-skill the Hound dog members were basically let of their leash .

And the Level fours lead by Rebecca have been trying to stop them all on their own. But they kept coming like rats along with Rensa support. But nothing like that foreboding presence they dealt with earlier.

Eolas was looking for that presence and Misaki had a good idea to why. Turning to the sleeping Sarah who has been tired out from the good bye with Eolas and crying afterwards. Touma and Misaki hadn't left the apartment, again because Eolas told them to lay low since it was the end game.

Misaki has been a massive help for Eolas these past few days, her ability to control information had gotten them this far but this time it was no longer about information but total war. Eolas wanted Touma to stay here, since he would be a pretty good defense thanks to his right hand.

"To think he is going for broke? It angers me that he has just left us here to accept the fact hes going to basically disappear later at night. So he plans to end everything before than as you remember what he said right Touma?" Misaki asked while already knowing the answer.

"Spell? If this magic does indeed exist, than the process was already underway that will activate no longer after midnight taking away his memories? ... I think that is too big of a price to pay, I would hate to have that happened to me." Touma said wondering what is going to have next.

"You don't have to worry about that, you seemed pretty resistant to mental attacks." Misaki said with a smile thinking he will never have to worry about losing his memories.

"Still is that it than? I want to help and yet he put me on guard duty." Touma said who seem annoyed by the fact.

"Well he wants you to protect me and Sarah until this is over. If he thought you wasn't up to it than he would simply not told you anything and left you in your apartment. But hes already consider the possibility they may attack here without him here." Misaki explained Eolas reasoning for making Touma just to stay here.

"I see... do you think we will see him again though?" Touma asked who was curious about the future.

This question made Misaki feel sad, since Eolas was basically going to disappear tonight. Leaving everybody behind in a brand new city reeling from his Rebellion.

Alone...

He was going to be alone once more and that thought made Misaki feel unsettled.

"I intend to see him before he heads off regardless of what happens. He says he's going to lose his memories, but hes not stupid enough to stay in this city. Because if that happens than it may lead to him being manipulated once more. So he's going to leave this city to be alone... at least I want him to know that somebody would be there at the end. Which really should be Mikoto Misaka's job... yeah... Misaka... She doesn't know a dam thing? ... And hes going to leave without a proper good bye? Misaki had asked herself thinking it wasn't right for childhood friends to part in that mannor. "I think I should go back to Tokiwadai would you look after Sarah for me" Misaki asked who felt she knew what to do next.

She was going to tell Mikoto to find Eolas... she deserves the right to know what is happening.

That is what she had thought.

**District Seven, 7:00pm **

Like an escalating dangerous game, every time the Rensa strike Eolas retaliates buy causing tremendous damage to the structure of the city. Damage was was inevitable taking it's toll, since the city was not even trying to hide the events this time around. If it wasn't for the determination of Judgement and Anti-Skill, innocent people would of starting dying in droves. It was no longer a secret that something terrible was going on. Even Mikoto Misaka had felt the danger after being confined in the Garden of Learning with most of the girl students.

She was under pretty heavy lock down and the only reason for that was to ensure that Eolas wouldn't completely wipe out the city. That was how much they feared the boy's powers, to also even go this far to commit attacks on certain locations related to him and Mikoto. This was a mockery to Eolas, since they was teasing the fact they could attack Mikoto at any time.

That maybe why he was also going on a warpath to remind them they would pay the price. And looking towards the windowless building, which was in his direct eye right within district seven. Eolas decided that maybe he should find a way to destroy that building or just slaughter those inside.

Slaughtering everything inside actually won out in the end. Which gave him a cruel smile as he thought about gutting Aleister.

He was so much in a sinister mood that he wound notice the sudden barriage in time of Railgun strikes. Which seems to hit him head on, but those attacks were done by nothing but level four versions. Far weaker than Full tunnings attacks and specially Mikotos.

"I'm going to kill you bastard!" Mugino suddenly said who appeared along with hound dog members and even Rensa units. And unleashed a devastating Meltdowner strike to which struck Eolas' telekentic shield hard and reminded him that his defenses wasn't invincible. But he still kept it up even after blocking a barriage of Railgun strikes.

But that suddenly changed when it shattered under an attack he didn't notice. He was able to turn around before damage was caused to see Dark Matter himself was back in action. And as he shattered Eolas' telekentic shield with his power alone, Eolas pushed everyone back with a strong telekentic wave.

"Rensa, Number four and Number two... this is going to be a challenge at last." Eolas said who smiled at the thought, but he was actually very worried. Since he no longer have that healing capability, if he pushes him self and get hurt it could turn everything around. He has to fight with everything he got and put them down .

"It's time you learned your place number six, we going to put you down like a rabid monster you become!" Kakine shouted who hated the fact he was beaten before by a lower ranked. But Eolas only laughed at the threat and responded.

"I think it's you two who should learn their place. " Eolas said with a sinister expression.

* * *

**Next time Chapter 15 - **Kill Eolas!


	15. Kill Eolas!

Rebecca with a spare laptop was underfire from hound dog members and some Rensa Level four units. Despite being injured previously Moriko just with one arm was helping to hold them off behind some destroyed walls. Standing with the others Rebecca was quickly finding out what was really going on with these attacks.

They had no idea that the places being targeted had some form of connection with Eolas in his past. No matter how innocent it was it looked like the city was basically destroying any traces of the boy's history in the city. But what Rebecca had notice who was getting reports by the minute via her own hacking network. That these attacks were corresponding as a pattern across the city.

The attacks are taken place mostly around the 7th district specially the area which was closest to the Windowless building. Rebecca begun marking them on the map and strangely enough they were like a large circle around the windowless building. She than begun marking places across the map where Eolas had attacked. And it slowly showed a pattern which saw Eolas' pattern slowly getting surrounded by a ring of the Rensa's attack locations.

She didn't like this at all, but it may just be a coincidence Eolas wasn't silly enough to fall in a trap right?

* * *

**Chapter 15 - **Kill Eolas!

* * *

"I think it's time you two learn your place. Mugino Shizuri and Kakine Teitoku" Eolas said who ignore the Rensa's presence. Since while they can be a threat in large numbers, the bigger threat was those two espers. Specially since he no longer has that magical item which granted him extreme healing powers.

But he really didn't care that much about the minor details, since he knew he wasn't going to finish this rebellion without getting hurt.

"You bastard we would of left you alone, but these past few hours you literally torn apart everything! I've lost everything because of you." Kakine said angrily who approached slowly with Rensa in toe. He was that desperate to kill Eolas that he wouldn't care teaming up with Mugino or these Rensa on the suggestion of Kihara.

"I warned you specially Mugino and you Kakine. I thought you was smart enough to known when to take it lying down. There is a reason why they call me a monster and demon. Do you truly what to find out again? Because I will not hold back my hand from striking any of you two down. So you got one final change, if you want to live than you better stand down and leave. Or die on this very street." Eolas said who upon finishing what he said he quickly observed his surroundings and every bit of detail that he can understand.

His natural telekinetic field was expanded to cover the area with this field. While it was nearly impossible to notice unless you was also a telekinetic. Regardless this gave him vital information since he can sense movement from everything inside his telekinetic field. This includes the change of his field's vectors which allowed him to know which one of the Rensa were Accelerator types and marked in his mind which one did have that vector power, since they be the first ones he intends to take out. And as Mugino was going to start the battle who with swift movement of her left hand fried a rather powerful quick shot partical wave.

But Eolas ignore it using his power to increase his speed immensely, towards one of the Vector Rensa targets. As he got close to the target, within the perspective of his mind everything seemed rather slow. Other than his left which closed in on it's target. In this state of mind Eolas could clearly see the boundary to which his telekinetic field was not and would be effected by the vector manipulation. And on that boundary Eolas pulled back the vector direction of his own left hand with his power, allowing him to punch through the vector manipulation power. Since the reflection default on these rensa was set to changing the direction of vector to the opposite direction. So when Eolas pulled back his own fist's vectors, the Rensa's power change it going straight through them.

Allowing Eolas to punch straight through the Rensa with incredible strength, with his hand inside them Eolas unleash a pocket of telekinetic power similar to Rebecca's style. And when he removed his hand the Rensa was still able to move, but as he charged towards the next target. The telekentic power inside the Rensa expanded until it was blown apart. This would be a repeated occurrence on a few more occasions until the two level five espers even managed to land a direct hit.

But by than the Vector Rensa in the area was wiped out taking the second deadliest threat to Eolas in the area. They still struggle to comprehend Eolas' powerful awareness and reactionary response. Solely thanks to the innate telekinetic field which covers the area. But it wasn't the ultimate defense style and as he destroy the last Vector Rensa. Eolas turned around to find an invisible dark matter spear coming right for him. He couldn't see it with his actual eyes, but he saw something penetrating the field. He tried to move out of the way, but wasn't secured on his footing nearly tripping and forced him to grab the tip of the spear as it penetrates his shoulder.

Drawing Eolas' blood first today, which many has failed to do and suffered for even trying. Crushing the spear with sheer telekentic force in his left hand. Eolas realize that his right arm was weak and struggle to lift it up under his own power. But this didn't deter the boy at all and like a well oiled machine. He turned his attention towards Kakine while also noticing a few Rensa lining up and launched himself towards Dark matter with many movable objects he was able to pick up with his power.

Despite seeing this the Rensa opened fire with a wide arry of electrical blasts, to Meltdowners and even railguns. But once again the boy's awareness and reactionary response proved to much as each one was intercepted by one of the many objects floating around him. Kakine keep stumbling backwards releasing the others will not stop his advance he than decided to face him head on once more. But before Eolas did with his good arm he disappeared the objects around him like a sudden shock wave. Before jumping towards Kakine pulling his good arm back to punch the second ranked esper down. But it was no normal punch and Kakine found that out the hard way, when he met Eolas punch with his own. Dark Matter had super strength much more so than most of the others, but where Eolas lacked in physical power he makes it up with his own ability's control. Channeling his telekinetic strength into his fist, he can unleash it at that point to unleash raw power to overcome much more physically strong enemies.

But they only managed to cancel each other's strength out as their fists collided but taking advantage off Eolas one good arm, kakine quickly grabbed Eolas' good hand and with Kakine's free one he created a dark matter gun made from his power. And fired at Eolas with his guard down, but that wasn't exactly the case as the bullet stopped just before his forehead and was about to turn it back at Kakine. He would be able to react by Kakine's hand with the gun was locked in place with Eolas' power.

But that wouldn't be the end of the battle as Eolas focusing too much on Kakine cost him as he takes a direct hit by a Meltdowner by Mugino which was picked up far to late by his sense so be barely can react. He barely was able to react as he was shot away from Kakine and went crashing into a nearby burning building which was attacked by the Rensa earlier. And it was going to be destroyed even more as Mugino along with other Rensa unleashed hell onto the location Eolas landed. Once again unleashing Meltdowners, Railguns and electrical blasts.

As Kakine watched he still remained on his guard, not buying this was over when Mugino unleashed her most powerful blast yet literally toppling the building Eolas crashed into. He knew from the look in that boy's eyes at the siege of Tree Diagram's control facility.

Those black eyes were like a endless void of rage and power.

But as the dust settled on the onslaught of attacks and the collapsing of the building. Kakine realized that they had just given him tons of projectiles. And he realized this the moment a tremendous force of telekinetic power sent all the rubble in his and Mugino's direction. Both of them braced for impact as Mugino created a wall of green energy to hide behind, Kakine did the same created a pure wall of Dark matter created from his power. The Rensa had no chance of surviving, they didn't have the human instinct to react like the other two and was wiped out since there was no longer an Vector types. They all went with even the building behind them opposite of the one which collapsed nearly was destroyed itself by the sheer force of power.

As the dust settled once more Eolas was seen walking towards them, but he still had a bad arm and what look like an serious burn on his chest, when Mugino scored a direct hit. Kakine noticed they weren't healing like before when he literally gutted the boy. Be even without that special type of power, Eolas seemed far more dangerously than he did than.

It was like a wounded animal was right before them who was walking casually towards them. He seriously looked far more dangerous than before and Kakine started to have second thoughts. How could they beat somebody who just took that punishment and struck back harder? And this boy didn't exactly had vector manipulation, this boy was truly a monster.

Remembering Eolas' last warning.

**_..._**

_"I warned you specially Mugino and you Kakine. I thought you was smart enough to known when to take it lying down. There is a reason why they call me a monster and demon. Do you truly what to find out again? Because I will not hold back my hand from striking any of you two down. So you got one final change, if you want to live than you better stand down and leave. Or die on this very street." _

**_..._**

But he was still angered by what Eolas did who went straight to the location of SCHOOL's hideout earlier and destroyed everything. Putting many members into hospital or killing them. The same with ITEM's hideout who's core members barely survived by being left for dead. But Mugino was able to get them help both both of them came into contact with Kihara Gensei once more. Who told them to ambush Eolas as revenge with Rensa support, but from the looks of how that turned out.

It was meaningless.

But it didn't mean Kakine truly wanted to back down, he had to get revenge for SCHOOL.

Since he knew after this is could possibly be over for him and the others. There was nothing to go back to since the underworld of the city was basically left in ruins these past few days and Eolas nearly dealt a finishing blow these past few hours. So even though he had second thoughts, what else can he lose and with that conflation behind him. Kakine was about to charge forward, but he was about to pay for his moment of thinking.

As Eolas instantly brushed him aside with the force of a Smack Wave sending him flying down the street. But he tried to stop his decent by anchoring himself to the ground with a heavy dark matter item. While he struggle to stand against Eolas' smack wave, he continued walking towards Mugino who stepped back under the gaze of Eolas' really focused expression. And only attacked when Kakine was ready and they only managed to get a direct hit on the boy when he's distracted by one of them. So she threw a card in the air to unleash a Silicon burn, which split her normal melt downer attack into numerous single blasts which was still just as deadly.

They may be deadly, but was still overall weaker than her main attack, which the small separated blasts simply broke upon coming in contact with Eolas' telekinetic shield. Realizing that attack was hopeless she put all her might in her next attack. This time Eolas shield had no chance against this attack, but he never used that type of power instead with his good hand Eolas tried to capture the blast. Eolas focused extremely hard as his power started to become slightly visible as it look like it was trying to contain Mugino's attack which was ripping at the ground.

As Eolas struggle to contain Mugino's attack, Kakine regained his composure and headed straight for Eolas at the side. Once again he created a dark matter sword and was about to struck from the side. But a cruel smile from Eolas literally ended Kakine's struggle as Eolas suddenly diverted Mugino's attack in his direction.

The powerful green light smashed into Kakine without mercy and sent him flying once more. Mugino just realized as it settled in she just took out Kakine indirectly. Eolas wasn't really struggling he waited for Kakine to attack, the boy wasn't going to allow their numbers to give them the advantage anymore.

Which only left Eolas facing Mugino once more.

And before she can strike back, Eolas using his bad arm sent a telekinetic wave smashing her back to the ruined building behind herself. "How can you move that arm!" Mugino said angrily as she tried to strike once more, but her second and last attack ended up being nothing as Eolas smacked the direction of it in the air.

Showing the clear difference of how they used their powers.

Once more Mugino's power may be the most destructive but it was weak against Eolas' use of his ability. He already proved that once and he just proved it again. "Simple by using my power I can move parts of my body like a rage doll and it's rather similar to how I increase my speed and strength. I thought I just use one hand most of the time, to give you guys a fighting chance.." Eolas said taunting the fact they had no chance of winning in the first place.

Mugino grunted at the fact and refused to back down. Even if the scary glare from Eolas was truly frightening. She tried to strike once again but she was stopped by another telekinetic blast. Now using both hand after he struck Eolas swiftly flicked a sharp piece of rubble in Mugino's direction as she was reeling which struck right into her knee.

Causing her to fall to the ground, turning to the direction he heard Kakine struggling to stand after taking Mugino's attack head on. Eolas thought about giving him a hand to get over here and grabbed him with his power than pulling him straight at Mugino herself.

With both level five espers before him on the ground. They struggle to grasp the situation and when they did they watched Eolas above them with dark eyes. The same eyes Kakine say few days back and those eyes told them one thing that Eolas was going to kill them.

"I warned you both before we started." Eolas said who despite his serious demeanor, he shouldn't ignore the fact they have dealt serious injuries to Eolas. "You should of left while you had the chance, NOW YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE DOGS YOU BOTH ARE IN THIS VERY STREET!" Eolas said who with his good hand started to strangle both Kakine and Mugino with his Telekinetic grip.

The sinister feeling of taking another life started to grip Eolas as his eyes started to become completely black. He was acting completely different than he was these past few days.

But that wouldn't be questioned yet as somebody reached out and grabbed the same arm Eolas was using to strangle the two espers. This action suddenly broke the sinister feeling coming from Eolas, to which caused his black eyes to changed into his original eye color. And despite gasping for air Kakine and Mugino were the first ones to look to see who stopped Eolas. And seeing the stunned expression on their face Eolas slowly look to the right of him to see... himself?

The copy cat suddenly threw Eolas away with tremendous strength and that was smashed back with a powerful telekinetic wave which rivaled his own power. But with quickly movement of his arms, Eolas dispersed the telekinetic strike and secured his footing.

Looking towards the person who did it Eolas saw himself in his usual attire. But the striking difference was the red glare of this copycats' eyes. But that wasn't the only thing which startled Eolas, that telekinetic strike was perfectly like his own. This thing... was a Rensa he was sure of it and they must of finally created one on the level of actual level fives.

"What's the matter Eolas? Because looking at yourself right now is what everybody felt when facing you in battle. Just exactly like the weapon I made you into." Kihara Gensei said who was off by the side, but Eolas can feel his sinister stare. The mere sound of his voice angered Eolas greatly...

"KIHARA!"

**Earlier while Eolas was fighting Number two and four with Rensa support. **

Rebecca with the others was heading to their destination, seeing if they could provide support in case Eolas was lead into a trap. But what they found much to the horror was still students around the area, cowering from the fighting that was occurring. They tried to get them out of the area but they they can react, tremendous telekinetic force literally made everyone stumble off their feet as loads of giant rubble flung in this direction from the sound of the battle nearby.

As the dust settled they realized that nothing could be done, lot of the students were crushed by the falling rubble or seriously injured. While the others including a certain other strangely dressed student went other to help the survivors. Rebecca slowly approached the scene as help begun to arrive in the form of anti-skill. They were struggling to evacuate people as the crises grows and the fact these students got caught up only devastated them.

One of those who tried to help in vain, was in fact the only other level five that hadn't made any noise these past few days except for Mikoto Misaka. His name was Sogiita Gunha and the students who were killed and injuried came from his own school. And he knew every single on of them. The normal happy go lucky level five was rather stunned by what just occured.

And as Rebecca approached the situation, she who knew who Sogiita was could hear him speak under his breath.

_"The only one able to do such a thing is a telekinetic and there is only one person who can do that... the original level five..." _Sogiita said angrily to himself and much to Rebecca's horror Sogiita Gunha also known as the Attack Crash rushed in the direction of the battle.

**Back at the scene of the battle. **

"KIHARA!" Eolas said who was instantly angered by his power developer's sudden appearance. Which only made his struggle with the dark energy inside him as his eyes started to grow darker. Showing that same insane speed, he used against many others Eolas charged towards Kihara with the intention to gut him without any mercy.

But as he got up close and intended to launch his fist straight through his chest. He went through Gensei like he was just a ghost and that is when Eolas realized something. Not only is Kihara not that stupid to openly challenge him like he just did but also that...

"You used the Mental Out power on me didn't you?" Eolas said towards his copy cat before turning his full attention to it. He also already noticed Kakine and Mugino were taken away by hound dog members who was hanging about. "I guess I should no longer leave my guard down on the mental front, though you're just taking advantage of my confusion right about now... " Eolas said looking closely at the copycat. "Somebody has told you about this thing inside me haven't they?" Eolas asked who was really angry by the fact and continued. "Who are you? Since you already know about me Rensa."

The copy cat Rensa, seems to have no trouble revealing exactly who it was and why it was doing here.

"I am the Rensa Unit Michael, created from the mental gifts of the boy known as Alex Walker given birth by the device created by Kihara Gensei. This device has given who was formally known as Alex Walker the mental gifts of Eolas Stuart. Who is also my target and the reason why I am here... to kill you. To stop this rebellion of yours and bring peace back to the city." The Rensa Michael has said, who seems to speak like he was reading from notes and not his own thinking.

"Alex Walker? Thats... Sarahs... brother..." Eolas said which brought him to anger once more and just as he was about to take action Michael unleash a powerful telekinetic wave. Not prepared for it Eolas was hit back by his own power, but it didn't have the effect you'll expect and that was because Eolas already was returning the force right back ten times the force.

He unleashed his own telekinetic wave and it cracked the very ground and shattered all the windows in it's wake and was about to hit Michael but something Eolas didn't prepare for and that was the sudden use of Accelerator's power. His own attack bounced right back smashing him backwards further and while again it didn't have the usual effect on him being a telekinetic master. He ignore Michael's speed who was already on him thanks to the vector changes' power.

But like pure instinct Eolas tried to measure the boundary of the vector reflection and struck back with powerful punch. He did so with his already bad arm and the moment he punched Michael his arm was thrown back. He tried to ease the impact of what occurred with his power, but it wouldn't stopped the inevitable result. His arm was completely broken and it will nearly be useless to use. Even if he tries to support it if with his power, it may end up breaking it beyond repair.

Unless he gets that magical item back, but hes turned his back of that item.

Stumbling backwards after that mistake Micheal didn't allow Eolas to get his bearings as he unleashed a powerful Meltdowner attack which resembled Mugino's own level. But to show a force of strength to allow Micheal to know it will not be that easy, with tremendous force he dispersed the Meltdowner by smashing it's direction vector to the ground. He was always able to change vectors on many occasions, it just doesn't come natural to him and it's actually a very hard technique with Telekentic power.

Basically it was a weak version of Accelerator's power who could do it with ease.

Breathing slowly, to recover himself after Micheal stopped attack he looked on angrily known that this Rensa... this thing... was Alex Walker... He looks just like him and that's probably because the body was created like the other units. What they did is probably cut the boy's brain out and relocated it to this Rensa. Eolas also theorized that the device which was discovered on November 5th had corrupted the personality. Since there was no way an five year old boy would act in this way.

Could he bring Alex back Eolas had thought?

Even with that body? Could he bring the mind of Alex Walker back...

He had to try...

* * *

**Author Notes:** The Sixth Incident is rapidly entering it's climatic moment as Micheal and Eolas clash in full next chapter. But can he do it with one good arm? And let's not forget hes still struggling with the darkness inside him, can he win the rebellion and suppress the darkness within?

The destiny of a certain boy and entire city is about to be decided Next time **Chapter 16** - Changing Destiny


	16. Changing Destiny

**Eolas' Apartment**

**8:21pm **

After taking a shower in his own apartment, Touma headed back to the apartment were Sarah and Misaki was staying due to a promise. Before he reentered the apartment he thought for a moment that so many people were in dire situations like the one, Eolas and Misaki found themselves in. Everyday even without his knowledge, not like he deserves to know but he would like to know she he can help.

Because he thinks that the power he has in his right hand would allow him to help others. Even with his bad luck he know that he could be some help. And when he stumbled into their world, he felt overwhelmed and also willing to do something. But that boy even telling him that if Touma got involved that he could possibly die and despite Touma still willing to help. He kinda felt rather cheated by he wasn't sure about what that boy said before he left.

_**...**_

_"I know you want to help Touma and to be polite I thank you. But to bring you with me could and possibly will lead to your death. But I cannot allow that to happen, for someone like you I know will be a great benefit in the future. Even if your existence can cause great harm if the wrong people get control of you. Who are my to risk the future of many lives you're surely going to protect by getting you to help me now? Besides the enemy could use the power in your right hand against me and so for the benefit of us both. I think you should stay behind protecting both Misaki and Sarah..." _

_**...**_

Thinking about that he slowly opened the door to Eolas apartment to find everything was rather quiet. He looked in to see Sarah tucked into bed, but something felt strange it wasn't like a natural sleep by similar to the state the girl was in yesterday when Misaki used her power to avoid her seeing the chaos that night when they escaped. Realizing this he continued walking in to see no sign of Misaki and just a note on the table.

Distressed by Misaki's sudden disappearance he went to read the note.

"Trust me I'll be fine... there is something I got to go... Misaki... P.S Please look after Sarah she shouldn't be any trouble until I get back... God dammit... you making it hard for me to keep the promise to Eolas... You better get back Misaki or I'll never forgive you.

* * *

**Chapter 16** - Changing Destiny

* * *

**Near the Windowless Building**

Both Eolas Stuart the original level five was staring at what could be the ultimate Rensa creation. The first Rensa to have the complete powers of level fives except for number seven and to be at their peak like the original owners of those powers. But even with a bad arm and injured chest, Eolas wasn't backing down from this monstrosity and this wasn't normal behavior. If Eolas ever thought he couldn't beat an enemy, he would retreat and study what he learned from the battle for next time.

There was no next time, but that wasn't the reason Eolas hadn't back down.

It's mostly because of signs of weakness that he instantly saw in this Rensa. But that would result in the Rensa's destruction and he doesn't want it... he can't... he needs to find a way to bring Sarah's brother back. The thought of seeing that young girl crying was giving him the strength to do this and the only way he could achieve victory this way was to break the very mind of this Rensa. Which has kept the younger's boy's mind trapped by that vile device which had had the code of his neural path.

"You will lose Eolas Stuart, not even you can stopped the combined powers of the level fives in your state." Michael said who unleashed a powerful telekinetic wave without warning, pushing Eolas back but only for two seconds who fired back showing clearly that he wasn't on the back foot specially against his own power. Unleashing his own telekentic wave it overpowered Micheals and thrown the Rensa back.

"That attitude clearly shows your inexperience... " Eolas roared as he leaped backwards in the face of a charging Micheal who seemed more happy of going hand to hand. Which Eolas was well accustomed too but with one good arm it may not be the best thing. But he had no choice when Michael proved way to fast for his liking, causing them both to engage in a brutal hand to hand combat. Even with one hand, Eolas showed a rather refined fighting style which stems to his military training. With quick and hard strikes, but Micheal was starting to pick that style up with it's own rather strong adapting rate.

The fighting was fierce and while they technically were evenly matched, Eolas was starting to lose out due to fighting with one arm. Taking punches from the heavy hitter that is Micheal nearly every few seconds and intensity of this battle was started to bring back the darkness in Eolas' eyes. The thrill of a challenge and the natural instincts of a weapon was coming to the surface. But not even the boy's natural battle instincts could overcome the disadvantages he was now facing, while Micheal wasn't directly attacking with it. Eolas often has to stumbled out of place everytime Micheal uses Accelerator's power, but keep switching to throw Eolas timing off.

Had enough of this Eolas waited to the moment Accel's power rose once more and with a quickly strike after calculating the right parameters. Eolas manages to kick Micheal in the stomach with all his strength, lifting the heavy Rensa just off the ground. But the Rensa struck back with a downward punch but Eolas swiftly dodged it and followed through with his own punch sending the Rensa off his feet and onto the ground.

But he also collapse to one knee as the tole of fighting with one hand was a lot. And trying to calculating parameters of Micheal's vector powers of reflection in such an intention situation was hard. He will admit it that it was really hard. And not only that he was taking serious damage for something he could avoid if his right arm was still good.

_"Screw it... " _Eolas said to himself as he tried to life his right arm, even if it was broken he could try and use it. He just really needs to spend serious amount of energy to support it. Even with that support he could permanently damage his arm beyond repair... A risk he must take since without it he would lose this battle... and so with his power he started to move his right had normally and clenched his fist. It was like how you normally send signals from your brain by the nervous system. But instead of doing that, Eolas was sending signals via his power instead and while it wasn't hard it was annoying.

"How did you do that?" Micheal asked who was rather curious like it was yearning to lean. "How did you manged to surpass my reflection ability." he asked the actual question to which Eolas only smiled despite his condition. While he was putting on the brave fave he was started to show fatigue. Which was only through todays events, but from the moment Full tunning was killed. Eolas was constantly active fighting a battle on two fronts and his dark eyes growing ever darker showed that he was struggling on both side.

He was showing fatigue of everything that has happened so far in this rebellion and he was growing seriously tried. But despite that he was showing a brave face full of strength.

"Let's call it experience, while I have about eight years of experience in battle you only have what? One day... You will never compare to me in that apartment and it will be your downfall." Eolas said with a smirk as he stepped forward enhancing his speed to come right in front of Micheal, before he can barely react and did four quick strikes. Even with reflection of vector control, Eolas bypassed it two place pockets of telekentic power in Micheal's body. But realizing this Micheal reacted by dispersing the energy with his control of the power. But this was a set up to force Micheal to change his power and he had to use Eolas' own power to disperse the telekentic energy inside him.

Using this to also record the timing of this power changing, by feeling with his telekinetic field the disappearing vector reflection field. Eolas unleashed a brutal rush of attacks, which showed just how deadly he was with his physical strikes. Punching Micheal in the head, stomach and other vital points which would seriously do damage to a human. His strikes was accurate and fast. Leaving the Rensa no time to even think about changing his powers and what caught him off guard was the fact the boy was using both arms. But each time he attacked with his right arm, Micheal noticed the growing pain in the boy's expression and wondered what made him to have such drive.

Eolas brutal attack rushed continued actually causing Micheal concerned as he watched the boy's eyes growing darker. Than the Rensa activated it's own mental strength, forcing a change in power just as Eolas was about to punch Micheal was now again using vector control. Normally it would be impossible to stop a punch in such a natural flow of strikes and he already threw the punch. But noticing the change with his telekentic field, Eolas showed his amazing reactionary response and his mind pulled back that fist not to change it's vectors but avoid strike pulling himself back.

Stumbling backwards, Micheal decided to take advantage by turning his power to a certain electromasters and challenge to balls of lighting in both palm of his hands. The Rensa smashed them together creating a wild field of electrical strikes and threw it at Eolas which seemed to be like a wave of electricity heading straight for him. Not in the position to get in the way, he used the crossed arm block while channeling his telekinetic shield. The electrical field ripped through the area like a miniature thunderstorm and despite his shield some of the damage got through. Weakening his shield internally, which Micheal with incredible speed started to unleash one meltdowner after the other while circling around Eolas. He was intentionally trying to break Eolas shield which still manages to hold up under the siege.

Watching his pattern very carefully Eolas attempted to predict the movements of the Rensa as he let down his shield after awhile catching a meltdowner blast and sending in the direction he predicted Micheal moves after observing him. But the Rensa shows knowledge of how he fights and changed his pattern instantly by rushing to a different side.

Changing his power to Mental out and attempt to invade Eolas mind who was caught off guard.

At that moment the Rensa Micheal saw just a brief moments of Eolas' many battles, before Eolas reacted to this invasion after stumbling from the effects. " GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Eolas mind went into overdrive and literally forced the invading power of Micheal out of his mind. But this weakened his mental strength overall causing his hair to slowly grow black in response and he covered his eyes with his left hand.

He felt distorted, like something was trying to replace him in this world.

The effects hindered him the battle as Micheal managed to get up close to unleash a similar brutal physical assault like Eolas did earlier. But it ended sooner than his one did as electrical energy was gathered in Micheal's fist who punched Eolas stomach and also blasting the boy away.

When he finally landed from the attack his insides felt rather burnt, like somebody just cooked them. Coughing from the effects of that attack the boy struggled to look up but still had fire in his eyes. But despite his determination, that same distorted feeling hit him once more allowing. And he slowly got up to his knee as he felt Micheal was rushing towards him using his power once more.

What arrogance how foolish to challenge him to a telekinetic battle... this rensa was trying to prove a point and it was pissing him off... he felt the urged to destroy it without mercy and no caring for any promise. His eyes went completely dark as the mental toll on his mind was starting to take over...

"YOU BASTARD!" Eolas said who stumbled on his feet and with power beyond his normal standards he met Micheal's own who was going to pull off Eolas' Smack wave technique.

They both used it and both attacks collided at point blank range. Causing a massive telekinetic storm and shock wave which started to do serious damage to the surroundings. It got worse and worse the telekinetic storm grew and started to destroy everything around them. Tall buildings broke down under the extreme pressure of both their powers colliding... turning to dust as if they were pulled apart at a tiny microscopic level.

And when only the storm finally ceased the area both of them now stood resembled a long and giant crater. The first one to benefit from this clash was Micheal who went on the attack, continuing to overwhelmed Eolas with his wide array of abilities. And most because the rage growing from the weakening mental state was causing Eolas to close control. Being rash and unstable but his power grow to tremendous heights. And while he was landing all the hits, Micheal knew that one wrong move could get him destroyed.

Which was started to cause the Rensa to feel fear.

But he continued to battle Eolas who was punching out like a machine, like a weapon which was running on nothing but wild instincts. His hair and eyes has gone completely black.. Lashing out at Micheal who was using Accelerator's powers, but Eolas' calculating power has increased so much that not even vector control was able to stop everything. Even without calculating the reflection parameters... Eolas was landing strikes, because of the telekinetic force behind each of Eolas' punches.

And after finding an opening to blast Eolas back with a melt downer it only pushed him away, since it was blocked instantly without telekinetic force. And the boy rushed to attack acting like a pure weapon of war...

_"No... no... why are you giving up this isn't like you?!" _

**Inside Eolas Mind**

Misaki said in horror watching Eolas who was looking away from Academy city which was on fire in the distance. They both was looking from a building in Tyoko. Behind Misaki you could see the flames reaching to the darkness of the sky, but Eolas was looking at it... he felt defeated... he was defeated... it all felt hopeless... to even try rebel against his fate let alone save the brother of Sarah... his mind was tired and was ready to break from fighting on two fronts... everything has taken it's tole and he was on the edge of losing it all.

"Not like me? Misaki you don't know me... the real me..." Eolas said in response and his voice grew angry with a furious nature as he continued. "THE REAL ME! Who has destroyed so many lives across the world and I enjoyed every moment. When the light of hope in my victims eyes burn out as I take away their life." Eolas said whos voice returned to sound defeated... "There is no reason to pretend those horrible crimes I committed wasn't me... even if there has been something which dictated my actions at times. It was still done by my hands and committed by my actions. I rather forget it all like the coward I am and allow that thing to take me over... I suffered less in the dark tunnel I have walked all my life... I ..." Eolas said who suddenly got pulled around before being slapped by Misaki in response to his words...

"You're not alone... you never been alone you just can't see the people who have been walking beside you... because it's been to dark for you to see... You're human more than you ever thought... you never gave up despite how hopeless it has seemed. You continued to walk down that dark tunnel in hope to find the light at the end... but there is more than the light at the end of that tunnel... What about those you have failed to see... What about me? **Mikoto Misaka**... Sarah Walker... Rebecca ... Amato and the other telekentics... what about the magicians who knew they was going to die had showed concern for you... Who seen what was happening and wanted to help you... Even though you came there to end their lives... " Misaki said with passion but was met with a defeated response and while this was happening inside... the darkness was taking over Eolas' body even more...

"You'll are wasting your time with me... you might as well accept fate how it comes..." Eolas said in response to which angered Misaki even more.

"You really don't care about everyone who has tried to help you in your life? Even if they all die? Despite how you reacted to Full tuning's death? Which finally set you on the right path to your redemption? To free you from the dark restraints of that long never ending tunnel? Even if MIKOTO MISAKA ACTUALLY DIES!?" Misaki shouted in anger, but suddenly to her surprise Eolas had vanished from her eye sight and what followed would really surprise Mental Out.

"You really getting worked up about this aren't you?" Eolas said who was now suddenly behind Misaki who turned around to see an even more sinister version of the boy. He was like looking into an endless void of rage and darkness which was terrified to look at for even a second. This version of Eolas continued... "Don't kid yourself to think you could help any of them, or even starting to care about them. You know sooner or later they going to end up dead by your hands no matter what you do. And than what happens? You will be left with nothing and everything that has been sacrificed for you or for them would be in vain." Eolas said with a cold hearted voice which left Misaki stunned...

Allowing this sinister Eolas to continue to talking...

"The right thing to do... the only true path to take? Leave everything that is important to you and accept fate like the worthless dog you've become." Eolas said to which Misaki tried to respond.. "Wait what..." she tried to sad as suddenly this evil Eolas was already right in front of her and he grabbed on her shoulder pulling Misaki closer...

"You act like your human... But you just being sentimental... Isn't that right Eolas Stuart?" the dark Eolas said who than grabbed Misaki's face pulling of what seemed like a mask revealing the previously defeated Eolas in her place.

"Huh.."

The dark Eolas continued speaking without stop... " Do you really think you can change? Do you honestly believe a few acts of caring will make you human? Ahaha... how could it... look at what you done in your past..." the dark Eolas said who suddenly vanished leaving a distrust defeated Eolas shaking from the torment of his memories. The memories when he slaughtered man, women and even children... where he destroyed lives with a smile on his face.

When he took lives like it was nothing and watched the world burn around him... And while that dark Eolas was no longer around you could hear his voice echo in the area... " Being human is nothing but a sign of weakness and if you try to become one it will only cause you more pain for you and specially for the ones you seem to pretend to care about..."

The defeated Eolas continued to break heavily who was still suffering from the torment of that dark voice and his horrible memories.

That dark Eolas' voice continued. "You can't change your destiny. Only your initial belief, truly, tell me how do you think you can avoid what's going to happen? By changing the nature of this world? Ha This world will always be corrupt and full of magical filth... You cannot escape Imperator, no one can, there is no point in even trying..." Those was the last words of that dark Eolas' voice... Which caused the defeated Eolas to look down with sorrow as his mind and spirit started to fall into a pool of darkness...

...

...

...

A sudden warmth cause the defeated boy to open his eyes once more and slowly looking into a bright spark within the darkness he heard a familiar voice.

"You can change..."

Realizing who's that voice belongs to, Eolas looks up and see none other than Mikoto Misaka holding on both of his hands.

"Because you can change... I just know it... You may feel weak right now... But you just have to be... since if not than you will have no reason to grow and get stronger... " Mikoto said who's words spark the memories of all the time they spent together. Which showed the best of the kind Eolas who really had now show of evil or darkness in his eyes. Both who were naturally kind and friendly to each other from the first moment they met.

His memories than turned to the day the boy subconsciously reached out to Shokuhou Misaki behind the large mental door scientists kept her behind. The day he rescued her only some days back, from the retaliation of the underworld in response to her taking over her testing facility. The days they spent in the down time, getting to know each other more and acting like friends... And with Rebecca and the other telekinetics, who he got to known about these past few days and cared for to the extent of nearly dying while the Tanaka sisters was controlled to avoid hurting them.

Going out of his way to bail them out in tough situations, even if it causes Eolas pain and suffering.

Rescuing a young girl from a dark place, reaching out like a light in his own way to the young girl who was lost in darkness...

"You see I knew you could change... you **have** changed. And though it was never evident at first people have always believed in you that you could from the very beginning. The undeserved trust you found yourself gaining from people you barely spoke to and even from those who you had went to kill originally. A lot of people believe in you that you can walk from this darkness which has gripped your life for so long. You just need to take that first step into sight of that light at the end of that long tunnel and see those whos has been walking by your side all this time..." Mikoto said with a smile which brought strength into Eolas eyes and his expression was like he just had a realization.

Mikoto continued with her last words... "So don't give up now... "

**Back in reality out of Eolas' internal struggle **

The boy with dark eyes and hair was still lashing out in a furious and wild rage..

_"don't give up now..." _

Like a sudden shock to his system Eolas stopped much to the confusion of Micheal, who watched as Eolas stumbled back as pain was seen from the boy's expression. Slowly holding onto his head with both hands, the boy continued to stumble back swaying his body around in pain. "Ahhhh..." It was like something painful was eating at his mind, the distorted feeling returned with a furious vengeance as if it didn't want to let get.

He started to argue with himself as there was two personalities and the Rensa Micheal was literally confused about what was happening he tried to take advantage of this situation but any attempt to get closer was stopped from the massive surge of Telekentic power emitting from the boy. Even with Vector manipulation the surge of power and higher calculating power stopped any attempts from Micheal...

Leaving the boy in the middle of his telekentic storm, arguing with him self.

"DO YOU THINK YOUR ATTEMPT AT BEING HUMAN WILL GIVE YOU A FULFILLING LIFE? HOW LAUGHABLE! YOU WILL ONLY BECOME ONE OF THE MANY LAMBS WAITING TO BE SLAUGHTERED THAT ROAM THIS WORLD!" A dark and sinister voice can be heard from Eolas, but his voice begun to change to a much light tone straight afterwards. "It doesn't matter what I want to be, the life I have now is like a bird trapped in a cage of not my choosing. Waiting to be used for like a tool for other peoples desires... YOUR DESIRES... " Eolas said with a much lighter tone, but his voice changed to a much sinister tone afterwards. "HOW PATHETIC ARE YOU TO EVEN BELIEVE THERE IS A CHOICE IN THIS WORLD? HUMANITY HAS BEEN LIVING IN A CAGE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND THEM IS THAT YOU KNOW HOW BIG THE CAGE REALLY IS BOY!" That sinister voice roared in response and the boy's very body started to turn black in a demonic way, like an otherworld power was trying to corruption his very being.

"You're wrong..." in a much lighter tone which Eolas expressed, the darkness which was corrupting his physical appearance halted as he continued. "You're wrong because you exactly like me... you lashing out in a fit of rage since the one who brought you life abandoned you... A jealous rage of those who exist in this world... you're jealous as your life has been put down on a linear path for your betrayal. The same linear you have put mine on since the very beginning... You parasite... I will not be controlled by somebody as flawed as you as this is my body, my soul and MY LIFE!" Eolas said who's eyes flashed pure white as like a sudden shock, his entire physical appearance than turned to normal.

His hair turned to it's usual russet brown and sky blue eyes which pierced through the growing darkness of the night. His physical body changed back to normal, if you ignore his various injuries and wounds from fighting these day. He took a deep breath as he look down not paying attention to Micheal who watched as the boy's surge of power faded with his now calm appearance. The boy was looking away from the Rensa who seemed to be trying to relax his self before even continuing. Thinking this was an act of arrogance, Micheal finally seeing the best chance he had since their battle begun.

Using Accelerator's power the Rensa was going to finish this in one blow, launching himself with vector enhanced movement. Micheal only had to reach out with his hand to end his targets life... to end Eolas' life...

But it was not Micheal days as the moment the Rensa entered the field of telekinesis. Like a vibration in the air Eolas knew it's intentions and with fluent movement the boy turned around instantly determining the reflection parameters. He grabbed a hold of Micheal's arm and threw the Rensa with all his might into the air and than pushed further into the sky by a large telekinetic wave emitting from the boy.

"AhhHH I WILL KILL YOU !" Micheal shouted with anger, who was getting pretty peeved by his inability to cause a mortal blow on the boy. With all his might rensa Micheal unleashed a rather devastating Meltdowner which was far more powerful than anyone has ever seen. Mugino could pull this off she wanted, but her arm would of been blown off with it. It's only due to the Rensa' enhanced body that he was able to this... the mere shock-wave of this Meltdowner kept the Rensa in mid air as the gigantic attack smashed into Eolas who only moved one hand to intercept it.

The ground crashed and broke under his feet, the boy remained to stand strong and while it look he didn't react much to Micheal's attack while holding it at bay with one hand. He was using so much telekinetic power to stop this attack in it's place, the sound of the collision between the powers was so great it was unable to be picked up by the human hearing range.

Closing his eyes he heard those words in his mind once more.

**...**

_"don't give up now..."_

**_..._**

He instantly opened his eyes which was now pure white and glowing with power. He stared to the sky where Micheal was still unleashing his attacking with increasing power. And like a vortex of power, what seemed like wind at first become brighter, so bright it now looked like a pillar which shot up to the sky and pierced the very heavens itself.

Which was able to seen from great distance from across the city, even beyond. This pillar of light was a see able form of Eolas' evolved Telekentic power. Even Mikoto Misaka who was confined to her dorm with all the other students and Tokiwadai watched in the distance in a sense of awe.

Inside the pillar of light, both of them still stand and Micheal was suddenly being overwhelmed as his attack was being pushed back with frightening speed. Until his attack was sent straight passed him and through the confines of the pillar of telekinetic light. If you looked from outside you can see the green light of the meltdowner escape from the pillar.

...

...

...

"Get down here, I need to ask you a question. " Eolas said calmly as like he was throwing something onto the floor. Micheal shot straight down from his position like a commit and smashed into the ground. Which the moment he touched the ground the light suddenly erupted into small white sparks, which could be arguably mistaken for snow flakes.

His eyes turned back to normal as with a deep breath the boy, who was still grievously injured didn't show any signs of being hurt and walked over to Micheal who was stunned on the floor. The mental shock of what he just experienced the raw power of Eolas' Stuart... which was beyond a level five... This rensa wouldn't actually understand it yet, but what just occurred was a taste of the level six powers which was now under the boy's control.

Though it didn't know it, the Rensa was now experiencing a fragile state of mind which is what the boy wanted. Because this would give the mind of Alex Walker to fight back, like he just with his own mental control. Eolas slowly got onto his left knee next to the defeated Rensa, who was so suddenly frightened that a mere movement by Eolas made the Rensa shake in fear.

"I know right now there are probably many questions going through your mind. Like how was that possible, how did it turn this way just being two of them. But I need you to clear your mind for a moment and answer this simple question... **The** **key lies close to her heart**... Who's heart and what is the key... do you have an answer?" Eolas said with a smile as Micheal looked confused to what was being asked...

"Oh... never mind than. Why don't you tell me when you finally figure it out." Eolas said who started to show the sign of his injuries and walked away from Micheal towards the direction of the windowless building. He was actually limping, his bad right arm seemed worse than before who also had bruises, burns and cuts over him. He was breathing irregularly as he relied less on his power to move...

Leaving Micheal behind with it's thoughts, but unlike Eolas who was moving slowly to his destination. Micheal didn't take long to take this moment to escape in fear, which was abnormal with a AI enhanced brain to take...

The Rensa started to runaway, before even jumping into the distance with incredible speed enhanced by Vector power. It didn't matter what was it the Rensa' away, it just had to escape from Eolas... it had to run away from that... thing... that power it just witness... it overwhelmed it's understanding and left it broken...

And Eolas just continued to walk away as if everything was finally done.. a sense of accomplishment was seen in his expression. He walked away from the scarred battlefield which occured between him and Micheal. And while he seemed tremendously hurt and not be able to handle another fight. There was a serious fire lit in the boy's eyes like nothing could stop him at this point..

"That was a gutsy fight but you must pay for what you done!" A sudden voice shouted from above one of the buildings which weren't destroyed. It was Sogiita Gunha who had ragged in his eyes and attempted to strike Eolas down straight away. But with fluent movement given warning by his telekentic field. Eolas easily dodged this rash and predictable attack.

He quickly turned around enhancing his body with his power once more and stared towards the Seventh ranked level five.

"Please don't get in my way, Sogiita Gunha I have nothing against you." Eolas said who would be surprised by Gunha's quick reaction.

"BUT I HAVE SOMETHING ABOUT YOU! You should of paid attention to what you doing you reckless bastard. YOU KILLED MY SCHOOL FRIENDS!" Gunha said who explained what happened much to Eolas shock... he felt down Eolas did but there was nothing he could do to bring them back now... the only think which will happen is that their lives would only add to his burden.

Necessary price for what he has done.

Was this a cheap cop out for what he has done?

Probably... but he wasn't going to allow anyone to stop him now, since he know he pay for everything he had done in the future.

"All I can do is offer you my deepest apologies... they just happened to be in the wrong place and time. But I cannot allow you stop me here and you will not have any chance. You lack expience Gunha, less so than number two and four. While your power is rather unknown to even me... it would not matter... You have lost something dear to you and you here for revenge. While I regret what happened, really I don't have the intention to lose as everything that has been done these past few days would be in vain if I did... so sorry to tell you Sogiita Gunha... You will lose if you step any further..." Eolas proclaimed as his power erupted once more starting to crack the ground beneath him.

"SHUT UP AND GET THE BEATING YOU DESERVE!" Gunha said with anger who charged forward which was followed by Eolas to meet him on.

"Fool..." Eolas said who swiftly dodged Gunha's physical attack. And for a single moment Eolas' eyes flashed pure white before turning back to normal and followed through with his own attack. With all the intention of putting him down in one strike... His attack collided with Gunha's face who was smashed into the ground.

**Tokwadai Student Dorm**

Mikoto Misaka was bored all alone in her room, she remained ignorant of what was truly occurring outside. She knew some fighting was occurred but from what she heard it was under control by Anti-skill. Though the bright pillar of light she can see in a distance from her window did leave her in awe and a strange familiar feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

She turned to her room mate who was in the same year as her but was left confused when she noticed a familiar starry expression in her eyes. So than heard her room's door slam open and what looked like an exhausted Shokuhou Misaki breathing heavily... it looked like she ran for miles and finally she found who she was looking for...

"What are you doing barging in my room? What is wrong with you?" Mikoto said who was confused and annoyed but she didn't realise the scope of what Misaki was about to say next..

"You need to know... Misaka... it's unfair if you don't know... You need to know about Eolas and that he intends to leave the city tonight... and possibly for good.." Misaki said towards Mikoto who the Queen knew that Eolas didn't want her to find out. But she had to do it, since it would be unfair on both him and her if they leave things like this way.

She knew she was taking the right step to inform Mikoto about what was going on... right?

**7th District, Rebecca's group**

With the face of Micheal's retreat, the other rensa started to vanish without a trace and Hound dog members retreated as if they was routed. The implications of that Rensa's defeat by Eolas went beyond than what they all realized. But that wasn't on Rebecca's mind as she got an alert on her network system, that something has broken into the missile defense system facility in Academy city.

She than started to get calculations on her laptop of potential targets... this was happening in real time and somebody was planning to launch missiles when they finished hacking the system. She had to stop it and quickly went to work trying to counter hack the intruder.

**Nearby closer to the Windowless building**

Eolas despite his injuries was now carrying the knocked out body of Sogiita Gunha, it seems the battle indeed went his way and made quick work of the distraught level five. Eolas held no ill intentions towards him and don't blame for his attempt to attack him. But Gunha was a gemtstone esper and recent level five at that... even with his unexplained power... he was no match for the battle hardened Original level five who still had things to lose.

If he lost than even the death of Gunha's friends would be in vain. So in hindsight Eolas did him a favor and he would do another by finding a medical van among the Anti-skill vans. Despite the looks he was getting, to which the others were happy that a student was helping with the injured. The boy placed Gunha's out cold body at the back of the medical van knowing he would recover soon later in the hospital.

But he didn't care about his own wounds, the boy despite the pleas of the onlookers and anti-skill members moved on towards the Windowless building... to end his rebellion on negotiations with the God of Academy city.

Aleister Crowley

And everything was in Eolas' favor with no one left to stop him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well that was a long chapter and the final physical battles for Eolas in the Sixth Incident. The dark eyes and hair Eolas was the result of the dark power inside him, the untamed level six powers resulting in his common behavior when he went wild in battle against Micheal for the past eight years. Which can be compared to the short story of a Certain hidden origin, in the certain hidden past side story collections.

Inside the mental struggle of Eolas' mind, the appearance of Misaki and Mikoto weren't exactly them. But representatives and indirect faces to express the true thoughts of Eolas subconsciousness. That is why Eolas appeared once more when Misaki's face was taken off from the dark Eolas in his mind. Thought I'll explain those points and I hope you enjoy those moments as Eolas wins his rebellion against the darkness within himself and now... to end the rebellion against the city... he faces Aleister Crowley... But what about Kihara? We find out in the last chapter next...

BTW, the area which Micheal and Eolas has thought in the future would become the Memorial Park. So like everything was decided in this location in the first Sixth incident, it comes full circle when you read book one as things get decided in the same location.

Anyway I hoped you enjoy and wait for the last chapter which may come today or tomorrow...

Next time **Epilogue** - Exile


	17. Epilogue

**Rebecca's group, District seven **

"No... just no... no.. no... DAMMIT!" Rebecca said who stormed away from her laptop in anger. She was angry because despite her attempts the past half hour, she had gotten no where with the counter-hack. Who ever she was trying to stop was far more skillful at hacking than herself. It was like fighting against four of herself in a hacking competition. It doesn't matter how good Rebecca was in the end, she had no chance to stop it. "You should tell us what is going on Rebecca. " Amaya Tanaka had asked who was the most concerned. The others was helping the others, since there was still people injured by the recent clashes and while Hound dog members, rensa units have all but retreated.

They weren't out the woods yet, to which Rebecca was going to explain why..

"Somebody is hacking into the Military Missile defense system of Academy city. And intending to fire the missiles right back at the city itself. So basically who ever is doing it is trying to wipe out the entire city. Thankfully I've already sent out the determined coordinates to all emergency services throughout the city, hopefully we can lessen causalities. But it will not be enough, we don't have long to react. Right now my automatic software is creating firewall after the other in attempt to slow down the launch of the missiles. So I can't tell you how long we got... but we have to do something... " Rebecca continued to explain as the other Telekentics gathered around with a serious look in their eyes.

"We helped Eolas because we wanted to make this a better city, now that everything is approaching it's end. We need to show how serious we are to protect that future and protect our fellow students..." Rebecca said than urged others to get closer as she goes back to her laptop to pull up a map. The fact all of them didn't question what she said made her know they were all up to taking the plunge no matter the cost.

"Alright... I may not of been able to stop the launch, but I managed to lock down the intend coordinates of the strike. So if we all split up and help the evacuation efforts we may be able to get through this with less casualties... I hope."

* * *

**Epilogue** - Exile

* * *

**Windowless Building**

The journey to Aleister Crowley's room up in the top level of the windowless building, had been met with no resistance. It was like an unquestionable fact that the city had lost, they threw the best they had against the boy and they lost. Not only that, but Eolas along with a few of his allies had caused crippling blows to the city's structure and underworld. Leaving them no long able to properly operate for weeks and even months.

Eolas had went through with his promise on the day Full-tuning was killed.

He crippled Academy city, killing many people who used the darkness of the underworld to cause torment and suffering for others.

Now it was time to end the rebellion, the city had nothing to throw at him.

It's time to end it and reward those who had helped him with a brighter future. And heading uptowards the top floor of the windowless building, Eolas mind went through his memories. While he started to struggle to even walk, the strain on his body was massive and the spell which would take his memories away was starting to activate. Which had a rough twenty four hours activation time.

He probably had less than four hours left, but he could feel it started to activate. His longest held memories was slowly disappearing and what brought to his mind. A certain memory many would think unimportant but something that had more meaning he would ever realize.

It was a memory from three years back, to which Mikoto and Eolas were both in the same Elementary school. And one day they was asked to learn some poems to display to the class. To which a conversation between them arose about which poem they had like of all time.

Eolas uncannily choose a poem **William Ernest Henley and was called Invictus**, which was one of the many poems he rather liked. And he couldn't help by go over the poem to himself. While he struggled to make his way to Aleister Crowley's chamber.

With a smile he begun speaking it's words

"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate,  
I am the captain of my soul."

Eolas finished reciting the poem and he looked up with what strength was left in his body to see Aleister Crowley in the distance with a certain other power. Which caused a look of distaste in his expression, he could hear that other power starting to speak as Eolas entered the room.

"Well isn't this a startling situation. That chess piece which you and the other guy has picked managed to suppress the fallen angel. I don't feel one shred of Lucifer's spirit coming from the boy at all... what are you going to do now Aleister this certainly will cause problems with your plans. " Aiwass said with a rather melancholy tone to which only got a complacent stare from Aleister who was floating in his usual upside down position in the tube inside the room.

"Get lost you broken reject of God. These matter do not concern the likes of you. " Eolas said with a fierce tone towards Aiwass which got a surprise expression who than nodded in it's strange way before continuing. " I must say... I cannot ignore the one who suppressed Lucifer of all beings. You're on your own with this one Aleister... I will enjoy seeing how this turns out... " Aiwass said who than faded without a trace.

Eolas looked rather unemotional to see Aiwass disappear and continued straight away while staring at Aleister who didn't look rather concern.

"I may seem dead to you, but I'm very much alive and I intend to get what I want here today unless you have any objections." Eolas said with confidence while holding his wounded arm. His body feels so shattered which even when enhanced by his power, it still puts strain on him.

"Even if I attacked you right now, you would find someway to stop me. That is the truth of how developed you are as a weapon of war and to counter magic. Making it rather pointless to even try, but I will say this that today you have proven an undeniable fact. You have proven that even the will of mortals can suppress the divine and for that I thank you Eolas Stuart. So... you have brought Academy city to its knees, even if it doesn't look like it. The Rensa Micheal who was given the mental gifts of your own mind, was the only chance we had to counter you. Now with the city on it's knees and you here before me... Would you kill me or ?" Aleister Crowley asked to which didn't take long for an answer.

"I would prefer to talk this through and end all hostilities. The time to fight has passed and we both know this Aleister... All I want is a deal between us and I'll not destroy this city which took you so many years to create." Eolas said who issued the warning if his desires weren't met. But Aleister didn't show any fear but continued in response.

"So I can presume you want me to halt all activity on developing Project Imperator."

"Naturally"

"What about your mother?"

"She can rot for all I care, the more important thing on my mind is the safety and protection of all those that helped me. I want your promise that you will not seek and also stop any attempt of reprisal against them all." Eolas said to which was not at first met with a response, but a sudden electrical screen appeared before Eolas to which he begun to write the names of them all.

It was a long list, which included all the telekinetic, their families, Misaki and also Mikoto Misaka. After finishing the screen slowly transferred to near Aleister's position. "I will see it done. But that's a lot of people you asking me to protect, it's impossible to protect them all. As you have proven not even the best laid plans always work out." Aleister said making it clear that he may not able to fully uphold this pledge.

But Eolas knew how capable he was and responded in kind.

"If you stop making your grand plans to defy the laws of this world and take responsibility for the city you created. Than you would be able not only protect them but the entire city as a whole. And I know how important experiments are to the existences of this city. But I warn you, if I hear about one experiment within this city occurring involving any of them on list and especially Mikoto Misaka. If you try to recover the lost knowledge of cloning an actual level five, than the next time there will be no negotiations." Eolas said as a sudden powerful surge of telekinetic energy interfered with the electrical screens and cracked the very tube Aleister was in. "I will finish the job and send everyone guilty to the depths of hell. " Eolas said which only got a nod from Aleister.

"You want me to protect them, put an end to Radio noise and Project Imperator which has been the ambition of the few for two thousand years? Even in your dominating position, you must realize you must meet me in the middle. " Aleister said to who got a nod from Eolas who knew full well that he must do something in report, even if he did hold all the cards.

"You must leave this city and never return. Your presence here will only cause backlash not only from the fallout of this rebellion of yours but of the past eight years. If I am to fulfill what you desires Eolas Stuart than I order you into Exile from Academy city and never return..."

**District Three, Academy City Wall **

Half an hour later from his meeting from Aleister Crowley, Eolas stood on top of the Academy city wall in District three. He look outside towards Tyoko city, but didn't move knowing that when he does jump of this wall he could possibly never return to this city. With every minute which got closer to the dead line for that magic spell and each minute a memory disappeared.

Good or bad.. they were all starting to fade into an empty black void at the back of his mind.

Still rather injured the only way he even got this far was because he went back to enhancing his movements with his power. Up until he meets up with his contact who should get to the desired location later on. His contact knew about everything that occurred and that he lose his memories soon.

So he was fully prepared for Eolas' arrival.

"It's time... to..." Eolas said who stopped after hearing an explosion and instantly turned back into the direction of the city. To his horror Eolas witness various missiles exploding throughout the city. A sudden shock in his chest could be felt when the memories of the other Telekinetic appeared in his mind.

"Rebecca, Amato, Amaya, Kimiko, Tora, Moriko and Sutento." Eolas said as he watched in horror as many more missiles struck at the city.

"...NNNOOOOO!" Eolas said with a distraught voice as his eyes, hair instantly turned white and there was a faint glimmer of white wings which even he didn't notice. And he instantly launched himself from the wall into Academy city, soaring towards district seven. What followed after him was a wave of telekinetic power that was even drawing the clouds in the night sky with him as he continued to soar to his destination...

It wouldn't be long until he made it to the top of the Ironway bridge and he stood far ontop above the road below. With his eyes still white, Eolas breathed deeply and his telekinetic power started to spread out through the city. This was going to be hard even for him, but Eolas was going to blanket the entire city with his power and do his best to divert any other missiles to a different direction... his direction...

"EOLAS! Is that you?! What are... WHAT IS GOING ON! I HEARD YOUR LEAVING!" a familiar voice said which stunned Eolas deeply and with his eyes turned to normal he turned his head around slight looking towards the road below. Seeing none other than Mikoto Misaka looking up at him.

She looked exhausted as if she has ran for miles, it was no doubt she has found out about the chaos now. But why... why now? Why was she here?..

"Eolas! What are you doing? Are you hurt?" Mikoto shouted once more since Eolas didn't responded, this was because it was pointless right now... he had to leave soon... he had too... but the fact she was here made it so painful to even speak. But he had to ward her off... he had to give her the harsh reality since she would find out sooner or later. It's best she would of found out from him herself.

But how would he... Eolas turned away from Mikoto once more to hide away the tear in his eye as he responded...

"Go home... now... "

Despite the use of words, Eolas didn't have the strength to make that sound like a demand. It was more like he pleaded. But Mikoto was having none of it.

"Not until you tell me what's going on? Shokuhou wasn't obviously lying... You intend to leave Academy city? Why? Why do you intend to leave?"

She asked who was now the one pleading for an answer. But she wasn't ready for the pained look she was about to see from Eolas and what he was going to say.

"Life isn't just sunshine and rainbows as much we would like to hope. Sometimes you're required to do things which would mark you as a monster. No matter how you look at it. And It took a deal with God to try to set things right... So just please just go home Mikoto Misaka. Just forget about me and live your life."

Eolas said who turned away from Mikoto once again, who asked Mikoto for forgiveness in his mind before looking out towards the city. Noticing that roughly four missiles was soaring right for him and that was because he diverted their destination with his power. And before Mikoto could even responded to Eolas, the boy flew out from the bridge under his power bringing the missiles with him as he left.

And just as they was about to hit him, Eolas eyes turned pure white once more as the missiles hit him one after the other. And in the distance Mikoto fell to her knees in shock after witnessing the site...

Mikoto wouldn't be able to see it from her position, but Eolas' body would crash down into the river and would be lost for nearly two hours.

**Missile Defense facility**

At the location were the missiles had come from, it had looked like a wrecking ball had barged onto the sight killing everyone in it's path. There Kihara Gensei appeared following the trail of wreckage inside the facility, he had no intention of confronting Eolas. Since he knew that he would get killed without mercy and he knew this because he was the one who drilled that behavior into the boy for many years.

Instead he came to confront one of his greatest inventions, what was supposed to be the Ultimate Rensa Micheal. Who's will seems shattered by his confrontation with Eolas Stuart. After following the trail of wreckage he had come to the control facility where Micheal was in a crazy state had arm into the machine. Revealing the fact it was Micheal who hacked the Missile system and struck out at Academy city.

"I will kill you.. I will kill you... I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHATT!" Micheal roared crazily to which Kihara looked on with disbelief...

"Quit it Micheal... it's all over... for now time to disconnect you from there observations Micheal. " Kihara said who pressed a button on a remote he had which was followed with a smile.

**Unknown Location, Academy city **

After nearly two hours it would be midnight beginning the 7th of November. North of the city which was up from the river from the Iron-way Bridge and at the side was Eolas Stuart's body laying on the ground motionlessness, until Misaki appeared who seemed to been looking for him for hours. She touched Eolas shoulder which finally stirred the boy's body to move slightly.

"It's all over so what you doing here?" Eolas said who sounded like a shell of his former self.

He looked and sounded broken.

"Well somebody has to get you out of here..." Misaki said with a smile, but she wouldn't truly grasp she was nearly in tears. Seeing the boy in such a state you could mistaken him for somebody who was killed in an explosion. But she knew very well the abilities of a telekinetic user. The power to change the cell structure to replicate the durability of a fossil. Something that even the level four users can easily do and it was not an hard thought to imagine Eolas can do it either.

The downside was it paralyzed you from moving in that state.

After Misaki managed to pick the boy up, putting his arm over her shoulder Eolas talked once more.

"Do you know where to go?..."

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if we can get there by your deadline..." Misaki said with a worried voice.

"That's fine... .. that's... fine..." Eolas said to which both of them begun to walk a long distance towards their destination. It would take them some time before they got to their destination which was a long way out of Academy city. Misaki thought about what has happened and it didn't help her growing sad expression that everything was over. That Eolas was leaving for what possibly could be for good. So much so that she wouldn't be even say a single word to him the entire way to their destination which was in northern Tyoko.

When they got there Misaki noticed a car on it's own pulled to the side with back lights on. It looked like a car which would belong to a wealthy business man and it kinda made sense when a man stepped out of the car. It was none other than the father Mikoto Misaka.

Tabigake Misaka.

He didn't say much but had a serious expression and he was only here for one thing which was the boy. Without saying any word to Misaki he helped her to take Eolas to the back seat of his car before saying the first words.

"Go on I guess it's time to say good bye..." Tabigake said who would walk to the other side of the car and get on his phone to make arrangements. This would give time for Misaki to say goodbye, but she really found it hard when looking at Eolas who really seemed to be on death's doors.

"Eolas..." Misaki said who didn't get a response which really worried her and she continued. "Eolas please wake up..." she said after shaking his shoulder. Eolas suddenly stirred once more... "Oh... it's you... Misaki right? Why are you here again?" Eolas asked who was a bit confused as that spell was taking hold over him. This caused Misaki to cry knowing that time was coming to which Eolas reached out with his hand to wipe away a tear.

"Don't cry over me. Save those tears for when that boy you met sees you naked or something." Eolas said teasingly with a slight laughter who was unknowingly hinting at Touma's bad luck which even he figured out form what he knew about imagine breaker.

"You idiot look at the state your in... Why... why did you actually decided to do all of this?" Misaki asked who was still unsure about that fact. But Eolas didn't respond straight away and looked in the distance with emotionless eyes.

"Because I had enough... I had enough being used as a tool while they take everything from me and the people around me... Also I couldn't watch you and everybody else fall down into the darkness which has dominated my life for so long. I had to get you guys a second chance to walk away from that life and take your future by your own hands. Something that was never given to me for my entire life until now... So please take this chance Misaki... " Eolas said who reached out towards her with his hand on the side of her face which she held with both of hands.

"And live the life how you choose it freely from the darkness of Academy city. You deserve it more than anyone else I know... Don't degrade yourself to be stuck behind a large metal door again." Eolas said with a smile who slowly moved his hand away from the distraught Misaki.

Who both noticed that Eolas' hand started to glow and only Eolas recognized this was a sign of the spell nearing it's completion.

"It seems... my time is almost up.." Eolas said with a calm expression.

This made Misaki panic as she reacted to Eolas words. "Wait... what is going to happen to you know... where will you go... When will you come back..." Misaki said who truly wanted to call Eolas a true friend, even if they didn't get along very well for a time. Even though they worked together these past few days to benefit each other.

She wanted to be his friend, to show him with words that he was no longer alone.

But was there any point to it? When he was going to leave for what could be forever.

"We got to go now... are you two finished? " Tabigake said who was waiting patiently, but he knew he had to leave since it was dangerous to even been seen with Eolas at this point.

"Huh... Wait..." Misaki said to which Eolas would speak straight after, since he didn't know why but he remembered the time Misaki once asked a certain question.

"I don't know if it's too late to take back my answer from before... but it would be an honor to be officially your friend." Eolas said casually not realizing it was a serious thing for Misaki who suddenly hugged Eolas in response knowing, that he had to go now.

"Please don't go forever, you have people who will miss you here... Even if you find yourself still in the grips of your past... Come back and I'll do everything I can to help you... I promise I'll get your out of the nightmare you're in. Like you have did for me and so many others..." The distraught Misaki said in desperation and while Eolas still felt alien to this feeling of being hugged by another, there was no hesitation in his movements this time as he put his only good arm around Misaki and whispered in her ear.

_"Nothing lasts forever Misaki.."_ He whispered with a slight smile and continued. _"So look after Sarah, go to school like a normal girl and enjoy your life as you deserve... "_ Eolas whispered as Misaki let go off him after Tabigake put his hand on her shoulder. But as she was about to let go she heard Eolas' find words... _"Good bye Misaki... I will see me again, I promise you." _

"It's time.." he said as Misaki accepted the fact who as she helped to close the door for the boy. She watched with a sad expression as Eolas slowly become motionless which looked like all strength had left his body. Tabigake without saying any more words, got into his car and started to drive away.

Leaving Misaki behind and on her own she watched with a heavy heart as she noticed something leave the car from a distance.

It was a beautiful spark of light which glowed within the darkness of the night. And it rose from out of the car as it drove into the distance and with a blink of an eye, the light suddenly shot like a shooting star towards Academy city. Not knowing the meaning of it, Misaki smiled before turning back in the direction the car had left.

"Good Night Eolas... Good night..."

((Continues in Book One A Certain Hidden Level Five))

* * *

**Author Notes: **That's it to my knowledge, this was the tale of the Sixth Incident of a boy who rebelled against a city and the darkness within himself. I hope you enjoyed the story of what happened before book one and what lead to Eolas losing his memories.

And for those who is reading this first before book one, than to find out the aftermath of what happened, than go and read book one. The entire story is basically the aftermath two years later...

Anyway with this story now finished than all what is left is to begin book three.

See you than.


End file.
